La Bruja de Fuego
by blackcirce
Summary: Hadara Potter muere después de una vida de traiciones, hipocresía y venganza. Reencarnada en el cuerpo de Daenerys Targaryen, sus memorias y magia intactas, decide que la lucha por recobrar el honor perdido de su familia casi extinta merece la pena jugar el Juego de Tronos. No importa la sangre derramada y las ciudades en llamas. Después de todo, ella es Fuego y Sangre.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer:** Sí, no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter ni de Juego de Tronos (sean libros, serie, películas...).

 **NOTA:** Tened en cuenta que esto es un FANFIC así que no me digáis "es que este personaje no es así" o "este personaje debería morir así" o "no me gusta que..." o "este personaje tiene demasiado poder/es demasiado tonto/en las series no es así/se nota que odias a este personaje porque él/ella es en realidad un mártir" bla bla bla. Si queréis leer algo que se parezca a los libros, leed los libros. Esto es algo que yo he escrito a partir de HP y JDT. Si no os gusta no lo leáis.

* * *

 **PREFACIO**

 **284 AC, Rocadragón**

Abrió los ojos de golpe, dándose cuenta que había funcionado. Vio unas orbes de un precioso color violáceo, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y negras y unas cejas perfiladas blancas. El cabello de la hermosa mujer estaba enmarañado y supo al instante por qué. No todos los días se da luz a un bebé en una negra y deprimente cueva con un dragón moribundo a tus espaldas y una tormenta tronando en tu puerta. Una sirvienta, a juzgar por su ropa, se acercó y, solamente cuando la tuvo en brazos y la miró con expresión preocupada, entendió que no estaba _llorando_. Así que lloró, a pesar de que no le apetecía.

—Mi niña, mi preciosa hija... cuánto lo siento —se disculpó la exhausta mujer, tomándola en brazos y llorando silenciosamente. Ella solo la miró, sabiendo que eran los últimos momentos con su nueva madre a pesar de tener su propia persona más de 150 años—. Mi bella Daenerys, la de la Tormenta. No ha parado de llover y tronar desde que viniste al mundo...

Y pocas horas después murió. Solamente cuando el cuerpo cayó frente la feroz llamarada del dragón, que la miraba con un extraño anhelo, se dio cuenta que el cabello que había creído blanco era en realidad un rubio de lo más platino, casi confundible con el blanco nieve. No lloró cuando envolvieron al cadáver de su madre, ni cuando la cogieron en brazos y parecían llevársela en barco hacia un lugar muy oscuro y lejano, tan frío como el invierno más cruel que hubiera vivido _antes_. A pesar de todo, a pesar de la muerte de su nueva y ahora difunta madre, _Daenerys_ , como se llamaba ahora, no pudo estar más contenta. Su ritual había dado sus frutos. Se había reencarnado en su lecho de muerte en el cuerpo de un feto muerto al que su propia alma había dado vida. Y lo mejor de todo era que retenía sus memorias y su magia de aquel tiempo en que alguna vez fue Hadara Potter-Black.

* * *

 **NOTA:** No esperéis actualizaciones muy seguidas o periódicas pero iré actualizando.


	2. Las Ciudades Libres

**Disclaimer:** Sí, no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter ni de Juego de Tronos (sean libros, serie, películas...).

 **NOTA:** Tened en cuenta que esto es un FANFIC así que no me digáis "es que este personaje no es así" o "este personaje debería morir así" o "no me gusta que..." o "este personaje tiene demasiado poder/es demasiado tonto/en las series no es así/se nota que odias a este personaje porque él/ella es en realidad un mártir" bla bla bla. Si queréis leer algo que se parezca a los libros, leed los libros. Esto es algo que yo he escrito a partir de HP y JDT. Si no os gusta no lo leáis.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – LAS CIUDADES LIBRES**

 **290 – 295 AC, costa de Braavos (Ciudad Libre)**

Daenerys, como se había acostumbrado a que la llamaran, había cumplido ya los 6 años. Con sus más de 150 años de experiencia acumulada en su pequeña mente sabía que cada año que pasaba la acercaba más al precipicio. Quizás con tan solo 11 años la casaran y ser Willem Darry y sus hombres no pudieran protegerla a ella, ni a su _hermano_ mayor Viserys. Siempre había sido consciente del peligro que corría con su nueva vida porque ahora era una niña desprotegida cuyos padres habían muerto, uno asesinado por un traidor de su corte y la otra por las palizas que le había propinado su propio padre, el _R_ _ey_. Descubrir que era una princesa, a pesar de que una recua de traidores le habían usurpado el trono a su familia, sí que había sido una sorpresa.

Durante varios años en sus ratos a solas, cuando se suponía que el bebé debía estar durmiendo, es decir ella, en lo más profundo de su protegida mente con barreras mágicas Daenerys se había planteado qué hacer con su destino. Si bien podía vivir toda su vida en Braavos había personas que buscarían utilizarla, como su hermano mayor; Viserys había vivido pocos años como príncipe pero los suficientes como para acostumbrarse a ser un noble, ¿cómo iba a decirle ella que no quería el trono? ¿Qué prefería vivir como una simple chica de Braavos? Simplemente no era posible, sobre todo porque su cabello platino y sus ojos violetas eran calcados a los de su madre pero, como le decía siempre uno de sus protectores, se parecía más a la Reina Rhaenys, hermana de Visenya y Aegon. Ella, que no tenía ni idea de cómo habían sido sus ancestros hacía 200 años, solo podía asentir.

Cuando cumplió 5 años Daenerys supo que o viviría por el trono y recuperar el honor de su familia ahora casi extinguida o moriría en el intento. No era porque ella lo quisiera especialmente pero era obvio que no la iban a dejar vivir en paz. Aun así, con su conocimiento extenso, supo que imponerse sobre un pueblo no letrado sería fácil. Sobre todo cuando ninguno de ellos sabía de su magia, ni siquiera su hermano. Hadara había sido la persona más astuta del Reino Unido, había salido victoriosa y había muerto la última, riendo, y nadie se había dado ni cuenta. Daenerys, siendo Hadara Potter-Black pero con otro rostro, era igual de inteligente. En cuanto tomó su decisión lo supo. Supo que tendría que ponerse al día con este pueblo extraño en el que se encontraba. Se leyó todas las leyendas, los pergaminos de medicina braavosi y todo lo que había en su nuevo hogar cuya puerta roja y brisa con aroma a limón le recordaba a una de sus casas del Mediterráneo.

Con 156 años acumulados de experiencia Daenerys de la Tormenta, princesa de Rocadragón y heredera presunta al Trono de Hierro de los Siete Reinos, fue capaz de forjarse una máscara. Todos aquellos que la conocían creían que era una niña adorable, preciosa, con su cabello largo y platino y sus grandes y violáceos ojos inocentes. Fácil de manipular. Qué equivocados estaban... Cada día lograba hacer caer en sus redes a más adeptos, sabedora que algún día los necesitaría para hacerse con el trono. Algunos le daban vestidos, encantados porque la preciosa Daenerys Targaryen se los pusiera para maravillarlos con su belleza angelical, otros le regalaban joyas, otros manjares exquisitos y otros lo que más deseaba, conocimiento.

A ella poco le importaban las joyas, ni los vestidos, ni la comida... Consigo había traído algo más que su alma: su fortuna. Guardada con su magia en una runa diminuta en su cadera se encontraba todo su oro mágico, su plata y su bronce. Las joyas, armaduras y armas de su familia, la tela, los libros, los retratos y pinturas... No había podido dejar atrás la única unión con su difunta familia, no después de darse cuenta que realmente estaba sola en su antiguo mundo, sobre todo después de la muerte de su nueva familia. Aquello que le habían robado mientras no podía defenderse había sido devuelto, y con intereses, descubriéndole una fortuna gigantesca que los Peverell, los Gryffindor, los Slytherin, los Potter y otras múltiples familias conectadas a ella le habían legado. Sin embargo, de nada le servían sino tenía ni idea de las costumbres y las lenguas de su nuevo mundo. Hablar la lengua de los Siete Reinos fue fácil ya que hablaban un antiguo dialecto del inglés, su lengua materna, y aprender alto valirio, la lengua de Braavos, había sido aun más fácil puesto que era una variante entre griego y latín, los cuales había aprendido hacía años a la perfección para mejorar sus hechizos.

Los modales, la forma de comportarse, el protocolo, la vestimenta, el maquillaje, el peinado... quizás todo distaba un poco de su antiguo mundo pero Hadara había estudiado al milímetro como ser la perfecta Lady Potter-Black y Daenerys sabía adaptar su nuevo conocimiento a su antigua experiencia. A menudo las mujeres de alta cuna que ser Willem Darry contrataba para educarla se maravillaban, y quizás incluso recelaban, de su inteligencia y sus dotes para aprender.

—¡Es un encanto, la princesa!

—Nunca había visto a nadie aprender tan rápido...

—¡Realmente es un placer educar a la señorita!

—Asombroso... tiene una increíble facilidad para los idiomas, querida.

Ella, con una sonrisa estudiada pero igualmente genuina, había contestado con un ligero rubor provocado. —Le doy las gracias por sus cumplidos, ser Duncan.

Pero lo cierto era que durante años sintió algo dentro de sí, como si su magia se estirara en busca de algo desconocido; para poder apaciguar ese sentimiento se volcó totalmente en su educación. Fue fácil aprender los dialectos valirios de las demás Ciudades Libres, fue fácil aprender a fabricar pócimas o lociones, brebajes e incluso pastillas que ella misma decidió crear después de conocer las múltiples y variadas plantas de Braavos y los alrededores. Algunas eran iguales que en su antiguo mundo, otras diferentes. Ella, con su conocimiento avanzado de lo que llamaba _antes_ tenía incluso más conocimientos de algunas plantas que la misma septa que la enseñaba o el maester que ser Darry reclutó para la educación de su hermano y la suya. Daenerys incluso aprendió algunos trucos que no sabía de unas prostitutas de la alta sociedad, unas que hechizó para que la ayudaran durante varias semanas, escuchando los secretos y suspiros en las camas de los más ricos.

Así pasó los años, amasando una larga colección de secretos que destruirían a múltiples familias. No obstante, cuando cumplió 10 años se presentó en la casa con la puerta roja un hombre bastante apuesto, haciéndose llamar Oberyn Martell.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó el hombre, mirándola al abrir la puerta. Los ojos oscuros no eran crueles pero sí pícaros. La observaron de arriba abajo y ella, vestida con un vestido de gasa rosada, incrustado con perlas en el escote redondo cogido tras su cuello, bajo su larga cabellera platino, sonrió—. Debes de ser la querida princesa de la Tormenta, Daenerys.

—Encantada de conocerle, ser Oberyn —anunció ella, dejándole ver que sabía perfectamente quién era a pesar de que no se había presentado. Oberyn sonrió—. Pase si le place, ser Willem Darry está descansando en el patio interior.

—¿No se encuentra bien? —preguntó haciendo pasar a sus guardias tras de él y dejándolos en la entrada antes de encaminarse con ella hacia dentro de la propiedad.

—Me temo que la enfermedad es grave —le comentó ella, que sabía perfectamente que ser Darry se moría por momentos. No sabía cuánto le quedaba y, en realidad, tampoco quería saberlo.

—Será mejor que me apresure con mis asuntos, pues.

Esa fue la última vez que habló con Oberyn Martell. Pocos días después, bajo sus atentos ojos y agudo oído, escuchó como Martell firmaba un acuerdo con tal de que su hermano, Viserys contrajera matrimonio con Arianne Martell. A Daenerys le parecía perfecto puesto que con la ayuda de los Martell, aliados de los Targaryen, podrían recuperar el trono con más facilidad. Sobre todo si los Martell ganaban adeptos a su causa con tal de coronar a Arianne reina. A ella poco le importaba quién se sentara en el trono, sabía de primera mano que normalmente quién tenía el poder no resultaba ser el rey o la reina, sino aquel quien pudiera manipularlos. Ella, como había comprobado, tenía el cariño, el amor y la confianza de Viserys así que, aunque se sentara él en el trono, su mano iba a ser inconfundiblemente ella. Sobre todo porque así el poder no se alejaría de la familia. Si Arianne resultaba ser poco adecuada... bueno, los escrúpulos los había perdido hacía 130 años al menos. Sería fácil asesinarla o incapacitarla permanentemente. Hasta ese entonces consideraría a los Martell como sus aliados.

—Querida princesa —tosió ser Darry, ahora ya totalmente ciego, semanas después de la partida de Oberyn Martell—. Cuida mucho a tu hermano, él no es tan astuto y perspicaz como tú. Te va a necesitar.

—Lo sé, ser Willem. Desde hace años me preparo para cuidar de él —le confesó, quitándole el cabello canoso de la frente y poniéndole una toalla húmeda en la frente.

—¿Insultando a mi persona mientras no estoy, ser Willem? —preguntó una voz sarcástica en el marco de la puerta y Daenerys se giró con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo por lo que habían pasado quería a su hermano, nunca se había sentido tan cerca de su familia como estando con Viserys.

Ser Willem intentó reír pero acabó tosiendo. —Me temo que no es un insulto, mi príncipe, si es verdad.

—Viserys —llamó ella, y vio como se acercaba a la silla que había ocupado antes de levantarse. Su hermano le cogió la mano y ambos, ella sentada en su regazo como la niña que se suponía que era, miraron como ser Willem Darry moría poco a poco—. No tardará mucho en dejarnos.

—Lo sé, Erys —le murmuró, abrazándola y besando su cabeza—. Debemos prepararnos para lo peor.

Pero Daenerys estaba totalmente preparada. De hecho, si no hacía nada para ayudar a ser Darry era porque, a pesar de ser su momento para morir, quería salir de Braavos en cuanto pudiera con su hermano. Quería buscar aquello que durante tanto tiempo había obviado y que seguía buscando su magia. Sabía que, en cuanto muriera, uno de los aliados que había hecho a lo largo de los años la acogería en su casa al menos unas semanas. Cuando pudieran partir su hermano querría visitar a las demás Ciudades Libres para buscar su apoyo y, de no ser posible, mendigar. No obstante, si todo iba como había previsto tendría en Braavos a un patrocinador y su hermano no tendría que pedir limosna. Únicamente intentarían hacer aliados.

—Mi pésame pequeña princesa, sé que ser Darry era muy apreciado —le dijo Laogheri, de Volantis pero residente en los meses de comercio en Braavos, y una de sus mayores aliadas. Laogheri pensaba que ella tenía un poder especial y que debía ser la nueva Reina de los Siete Reinos. No sabía que era su magia lo que sus visiones de fuego veían—. ¿Residirá aquí con su hermano tal y como teníamos previsto?

—Sería un honor y un placer, señora Fister —hizo una levísima reverencia ella, siempre teniendo en mente que ella era una princesa y la dama frente a ella no era más que una señora de bien.

—¡Magnífico!

El cabello rojo de Laogheri se removió al dar un bote. Viserys, al que había informado de su patrocinadora hacía apenas media hora después de que se llevaran el cadáver de ser Darry, sonrió cortésmente como el príncipe que era. Él, como ella, estaba bien entrenado y, por suerte, tener su apoyo hacía que Viserys estuviera mucho más calmado. No quería ni pensar cómo se habría puesto si él solo hubiera tenido que cuidar de su persona y de su hermana pequeña sin dinero ni un plan de futuro. Hombres... La mayoría eran todos iguales. Lo cierto es que no podían quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, lo sabían, y cualquier notificación o mensaje no llegaría a Oberyn Martell a tiempo antes de que quisieran cogerlos a los dos y llevarlos ante Robert el Usurpador por una bolsa de dragones de oro, o quizás menos. Las razones para partir de Braavos se acumulaban. Viserys, con 19 años recién cumplidos, era quién más ganas de los dos tenía de dejar Braavos así que partieron solamente en 3 semanas.

 **296 AC, Lorath (Ciudad Libre)**

Daenerys aceptó la copa de vino, después de comprobar sutilmente si estaba envenenada, a pesar de tener solo 12 años físicamente. La necesitaba. Con el paso del último año su hermano se había vuelto de lo más impaciente. Incluso había intentado vender algo de sus padres, alguna joya, a ella no le importaba qué fuera ya que, fuera lo que fuera, de haberle entregado sus pertinencias a uno de estos ricos pero oportunistas comerciantes Viserys, y por consiguiente ella, habrían perdido gran parte de la reputación que había tejido a lo largo de los años. Realmente su hermano era irritante, ahora entendía como se sentían George y Fred con respecto a Ron. Le extrañaba que solo le hubieran provocado una tonta aracnofobia, con lo idiota que era Ronald Weasley. Y pensar en vivir con él 365 días al año... Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Podía imaginarlo. —Ahí va Viserys III, el Rey Mendigo, y su hermana, la pordiosera.

Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Esta gente era cruel con su pobre inteligencia emocional, su ignorancia y su general avaricia. Por suerte había prevenido a su hermano, confesando que ella ya había procurado otro patrocinador. Con Laogheri en Braavos y Neeron en Lorath, Daenerys sabía que al menos tenían varios lugares seguros en los que esconderse. Por desgracia Viserys parecía poco complacido con _esconderse_. No se daba cuenta que ahora ellos no tenían poder alguno, sus aliados, si es que los tenían, se encontraban callados y con la cabeza gacha para evitar cualquier ira por parte de los Lannister, quienes realmente se sentaban en el trono de su padre. Lo que debían hacer ahora, mientras su cuerpo fuera frágil y de aspecto pequeño, era mantenerse en las sombras y avivar las antiguas alianzas. Hacerse con algunos comerciantes que, si bien no eran nobles, muchas veces eran más ricos que las Casas de los Siete Reinos. Viserys, poca fue su fortuna, era impaciente, ambicioso y ciego a la realidad. Parecía que sus 7 años en Desembarco del Rey habían hecho más mella de lo que inicialmente pensó.

Sin embargo ella ya tenía un plan medio urdido, solo quedaba dar los ajustes finales y para ello debían pasar al meno años más. Con fastidio, pensó, tendría que hacer todo el trabajo ella sola ya que no se fiaba de dejar a su hermano con las riendas de las negociaciones sin su presencia para advertir cuando metía la pata, y corregirlo, por supuesto. Viserys, no obstante, fue fácil de manipular. Con los años había aprendido que le gustaban las mujeres pero no las prostitutas y que, también, le encantaba sentirse adorado. Básicamente quería lo que Hadara en su anterior vida habría llamado un lameculos o un pelota. Daenerys sabía que si Viserys la descubría pagando a una prostituta de alta sociedad, de esas que no parecían precisamente mujeres de la calle, para seducirlo y amansarlo acabaría siendo contraproducente. Lo único que haría sería excitar más la ira y la impaciencia de su hermano. Así pues, sin otra opción, acabó hechizando a una bella prostituta de cabellos rubios como la miel y ojos azules. Durante un año entero Melisa, llegada de Myr y desconocida para todos, incluso para su hermano, fue capaz de apaciguar a Viserys a sus órdenes con un simple hechizo.

Mientras tanto ella se ocupó de cosas más importantes. —¿Y dice que en Braavos podría encontrar lo que busco?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —rió encantadoramente ella, sin parecer impertinente. Los ricos que tenía frente a sí sonrieron sin poder evitarlo. Una mujer le entregó otro pastelito con un "come cielo"—. Tengo una amiga que podría ayudarlos, por un porcentaje claro.

—¿Y cuánto sería ese porcentaje? —preguntó con curiosidad uno de ellos, los ojos marrones clavados en los suyos.

—Una declaración de amistad entre nuestras familias, ¡por supuesto! —dijo ella, con una sonrisa un tanto dulce que todos se tragaron—. Y quizás unas tierras en Lorath a nuestro nombre.

—¡Bueno, si solo es eso supongo que podemos firmar ahora mismo! —bromeó uno y los demás, incluida ella, rieron.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Viserys charlando en voz baja, con una sonrisa seductora en su masculino y hermoso rostro, con otra mujer y Melisa. Ella suprimió una sonrisa sabedora que sus hechizos serían capaces de guardar tras los labios de su hermano sus múltiples secretos y, que además, no sería capaz de engendrar a ningún hijo bastardo a no ser que levantara su maldición. Viserys III debería llamarse el Rey castrado, se dijo. Hiciera lo que hiciera, aunque no lo supiera, quien tenía la última palabra sobre sus acciones era ella, su hermanita pequeña.

—¡Una gran velada, hermana! —dijo Viserys cuando los invitados se retiraron a sus respectivos hogares.

—¿Verdad que sí? —respondió ella con un entusiasmo no fingido. Las cosas parecían ir bien desde que contrató a Melisa.

—¿Algo que deba saber, pequeña diplomática? —preguntó con una sonrisa él, y Daenerys vio una mordida en su cuello aparentemente escondida con la camisa pero no dijo nada.

—He realizado otro trato.

Viserys la miró con una ceja alzada. —¿Otro? ¿Y se puede saber de qué trata?

—Como sabrás las especias que comercia Laogheri son muy escasas y caras, debido al conflicto con del Reino de las Tres Hijas las especias que compra Lorath provienen de Braavos y, a su vez, éstas provienen de Volantis, donde las extrae Laogheri.

—Deben ser realmente caras —musitó Viserys, dándose cuenta del gasto económico—. Los ricos comerciantes de Lorath, una de las regiones más visitadas por los Siete Reinos, no pueden permitirse parecer pobres, incluso a costa de grandes gastos económicos en especias exquisitas de Braavos.

—Exacto. Pero tampoco pueden hacer negocios con Volantis, a no ser que guste de represalias, ya que Myr, Lys y Tyrosh tienen el mayor número de mercenarios de todas las Ciudades Libres y, para colmo, una alianza templada con Qohor, cuya guardia tiene miles de Inmaculados en su poder.

—Sin contar que Lorath está rodeado por Qohor, Norvos y Pentos, éstos dos últimos no se meterían en un conflicto semejante.

—Ves... Si Lorath quiere comerciar debe hacerlo con Braavos y éstos, sabiendo de este conflicto, aprovechan para incrementar sus precios de forma astronómica —rió ella, con una sonrisa pícara que Viserys copió al darse cuenta de cómo había conseguido el trato—. Laogheri es de Volantis pero reside en Braavos durante al menos 6 meses al año.

—Esperas que Laogheri baje el precio de las especias para unos pocos en Lorath —afirmó Viserys, completamente seguro y miró a su hermana con admiración—. ¿A cambio de qué?

Daenerys sonrió ampliamente. —¿Sabes lo que más se compra en todo el mundo?

Viserys solo alzó una ceja y Daenerys empezó a soltarse el cabello de sus trenzas para retirarse a sus aposentos.

—El alcohol. No importa sin son ricos o pobres, altos o bajos, borrachos o no... Todos los hombres y mujeres del mundo consumen alcohol. Sobre todo vino y Lorath tiene unas tierras preciosas, totalmente desaprovechadas, lejos de la zona portuaria para cosechar la uva. Con el comercio a Volantis impedido por Myr, Lys y Tyrosh y con los precios desorbitados de Braavos, seríamos los únicos productores de vino de todas las Ciudades Libres.

—¿Y crees que Braavos dejará que les hagas competencia? —preguntó Viserys, levantándose y caminando junto a ella.

—¿Braavos? No, todavía no, ¿pero quién ha hablado de Braavos? —bufó ella, divertida y Viserys paró en seco, comprendiéndola—. No hermano, nuestro vino será el vino de Poniente y de los Siete Reinos, el más caro y el más exquisito. No importa cuánta competencia tengamos con los vinicultores de los Siete Reinos, si ellos abastecen a una gran población hace bajar la demanda del vino no importa su calidad.

—A la gente le gusta tener lo que otros no tienen.

—Cierto. Haremos poco vino, de gran calidad, y a precio elevado. Nadie puede competir con eso, ni siquiera Braavos. Su vino no es más que para borrachos baratos y gente desesperada.

A los pocos meses se encontraron recogiendo sus pertinencias de nuevo. Laogheri les había avisado con un pájaro mensajero que había varias personas preguntando su paradero en Braavos y, para ser sinceros, Daenerys estaba cansada de quedarse en su casa, hacer negocios y vigilar a Viserys. Era el momento de partir. Melisa se despidió de Viserys, aunque éste no la lloró, para viajar a Braavos. Neeron y los demás ricos de negocios le consiguieron las tierras, tal y como prometieron, y la pusieron a su nombre. El de su hermano era demasiado conocido, y tampoco se fiaba de que no intentaran asesinarlo por sus negocios.

Como había hecho en Braavos, compró con el oro que ser Darry les había dado, lo que les que daba de ser Willem, a 40 esclavos. Una vez les aseguró que quería que trabajaran para ella, como hombres libres, supo que había tomado la decisión correcta. Haber dado la libertad a hombres, mujeres y niños le había asegurado su lealtad con su gentileza y generosidad. Los esclavos habían aprendido en 8 meses a plantar la uva y a seguir todo el proceso de fabricación. Serían ellos mismos, viviendo en la propiedad de la viña que había hecho construir, quienes fabricarían las propias botellas de vidrio, una vez mandó a que alguien los instruyera, y quienes pondrían el nuevo sello de negocios que había estado usando en Braavos y en Volantis: una corona de rosas rojas con una llama en el centro.

 **297 – 298 AC, Norvos y Qohor (Ciudades Libres)**

—¿Qué le parece, mi señora? —le preguntó ser Areo Hotah, el guardaespaldas de Arianne Martell.

Daenerys sonrió complacida. —Mi hermano necesitará una guardia, ya me entiende, y también otra para proteger a mi futura cuñada Lady Arianne, y a mí.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo a Viserys charlar con su prometida y supo que había decidido bien enviar un pájaro mensajero, semanas antes de su partida, a Oberyn Martell. No solamente su hermano y ella se encontraban protegidos por la guardia real de los Martell sino que Arianne y Viserys, con su carácter ahora más relajado después de un largo año a manos de una mujer experta, sabía complacer a Arianne y seducirla. Mientras Arianne y Viserys se llevaran bien Areo Hotah estaría encantado de complacerla a _ella_ , que obviamente era la Mano de Viserys, como todos podían observar. Si ella decía a ser Hotah que su hermano, el futuro esposo de Arianne y su pretendiente, y ella necesitaban escolta era porque debía ser cierto. Si ella decía que cogiera a 16 esclavos, les diera la libertad y acogida en un hogar en su nombre y los entrenara con la ayuda de los sacerdotes barbudos y diera instrucciones para su entrenamiento incluso para después de la partida de los Martell a Dorne era porque debía hacerse.

—¿Sabías que Arianne era mi prometida, Erys? —preguntó una tarde Viserys, cuando Arianne dejó los nuevos aposentos de los Targaryen para hospedarse en su cara posada con sus guardias.

—Algo escuché, no podía creerlo —afirmó ella, siendo ambigua pero sin mentir—. Supuse que los Martell, siendo aliados de los Targaryen podrían confirmarlo.

Y de paso mandar a Arianne a conocer a Viserys y ser Hotah para obligar a los sacerdotes a entrenar a su nueva guardia real de forma casi gratuita. Con su nueva fortuna creciente, y sin tocar su antigua fortuna todavía guardada en su cadera, los Targaryen estaban recuperando su lustro, aun sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y cada vez sería más difícil protegerse a no ser que contaran con una guardia entrenada y experta, y totalmente leal. ¿Qué mejor que soldados entrenados en Norvos, solo leales a su familia? Unos 6 guardias para su hermano, 2 de ellas mujeres capaces de ayudarle con las tareas más banales como la lavandería o la comida, y otros 6 para ella. El hecho de que sus nuevos guardias fueran esclavos antaño y ahora jóvenes hombres y mujeres libres solo serviría para alentar su lealtad para con los Targaryen. Eso y las runas de lealtad que pensaba implantarles, como había hecho con sus otros sirvientes en Lorath, claro.

Sabía, no obstante, que Oberyn Martell desearía que regresaran ambos a Dorne con su partida pero no podían permitírselo, e incluso Viserys lo sabía. Necesitaban más alianzas y dinero de lo que Dorne podía ofrecer y no podían quedarse encerrados durante años, queriendo luchar una guerra política detrás de los seguros muros de Dorne. Las apariencias y cómo se presentaran en los próximos años serían imprescindibles. Además, ella tenía planes y no podía salirse de su guión. Con el paso de los años se había planteado muchas veces por qué luchaba. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Una vez más, su experta mente se encontró en un recóndito lugar del pasado, guardado bajo sus protecciones mágicas.

 **1998 DC, Londres (Reino Unido)**

Hadara miró su anillo, el anillo Potter que todavía le sorprendía ver en su mano derecha. Había pasado solamente un par de meses desde que entró en Gringotts, se disculpó con los duendes y recuperó las riendas de sus finanzas. Con Dumbledore muerto y sin nadie a su lado para impedirlo, los duendes le explicaron una _larga_ historia. Le explicaron cómo Dumbledore había cerrado el testamento de sus padres, cómo la había dejado ilegalmente con sus tíos sin dar constancia de ello a los duendes – quienes tenían la obligación de ejecutar las órdenes de los difuntos mientras fueran instrucciones legales – o cómo Dumbledore había metido la mano, todo lo que había podido, en sus cámaras. Decir que estaba furiosa hubiera sido un eufemismo.

Lo peor no fue enterarse de las maldades de Dumbledore sino darse cuenta que Ron, su mejor amigo, había estado cobrando _su dinero,_ el dinero que sus padres y su padrino le habían dejado, por espiarla desde su primer curso en Hogwarts. Solo le había quedado el consuelo de saber que ni los otros Weasley ni Hermione la habían usado para su propio beneficio. Aun así, dejó de visitar la Madriguera, ya que Ronald vivía allí, y empezó a frecuentar el Callejón Diagón donde vivía George, y semanas más tarde, ella, mientras le ayudaba a pasar su depresión debido a la pérdida de Fred.

—Quizás deberías replantearte escribir tu autobiografía —le comentó George un día cuando la escuchó echando pestes de Skeeter mientras se tomaba el té.

—¿Escribir? ¿Yo? —preguntó incrédula ella, pero luego una luz se encendió en su cabeza. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y George se estremeció al verla—. Sabes, a lo mejor no vas tan desencaminado...

Lo cierto es que se había resignado a que la prensa la tomara con ella, como siempre había pasado pero tenía un as en la manga: podía hacer chantaje a Skeeter. Si concedía a Skeeter escribir su autobiografía, cerciorándose de que cada letra y palabra eran ciertas, sería posible controlar a los medios. No solamente otros ya no podrían escribir su biografía sin mentir, y que todos supieran que era falso, sino que también ganaría dinero y mantendría controlada a Rita Skeeter, que más que un escarabajo tendría que haberse transformado en una mosca cojonera.

Desde que había caminado por el Bosque Prohibido para encontrarse con su propia muerte Hadara tuvo una repentina epifanía. Durante años había hecho lo que los otros querían, no lo que ella quería ni había considerado correcto. Se había comportado, había comido, se había vestido, había hablado... como los otros esperaban que hiciera. Incluso había elegido Adivinación, a pesar de no tener un hueso vidente en su cuerpo, porque _Ron_ lo había preferido. Había crecido en soledad, tan falta de amor, que había dejado que otros la controlaran con tal de no estar sola. Había sido fácilmente manipulable, y todos lo habían sabido. No obstante, cuando comprendió que debía morir todas sus inhibiciones se vinieron abajo; ya no importaban sus amigos, o sus parientes, o nadie. Iba a morir sola. Utilizar la piedra de la Resurrección una primera y última vez, ver a sus seres queridos, _muertos_ , le hizo perder el miedo que tan arraigado había estado en su interior.

Las palabras de Sirius cobraron sentido. —Quien nos quiere no nos abandona jamás.

No le importaba morir, si era para estar con ellos. Cuando regresó a la vida, después de haber aceptado su muerte, fue como un tropezar con un balde de agua fría. Era incapaz de volver atrás. Nunca se le había dado bien hacerse la tonta, quizás porque su temperamento lo impedía, pero cuando descubrió la traición de Dumbledore y de Ron no pudo evitar vengarse. Les quitó, aun estando Dumbledore muerto, todo lo que le habían robado con la ayuda de los duendes y, gracias a Hermione, todo el mundo se enteró de cómo era realmente Ronald Weasley. Molly dejó de hablarle durante semanas pero ni siquiera ella podía negar que su hijo se lo merecía. Ron, enfurecido, fue enviado a Romania con su hermano Charlie para que aprendiera un oficio, calmara su temperamento y pudiera replantearse sus acciones.

Cuando pasó un mes de la muerte de Voldemort a sus manos supo que debía poner en orden su vida. Vernon, Dudley y Petunia, a quién no consideraba familia, regresaron a Privet Drive pero ella los ignoró, prefiriendo aparecer en su antigua habitación para llevarse lo que quedaba de su antigua vida. Las ropas de Dudley las quemó, las ropas que más tarde Petunia le compró para que nadie se diera cuenta de su abuso las quemó también. Lo quemó todo, salvo las sudaderas que Molly le había regalado y su capa de invisibilidad. Con sus numerosas y cuantiosas fortunas a su nombre, que nunca se gastaría ella sola, reclutó la ayuda de Luna, Hermione, Fleur y Ginny para hacerse con un enorme armario nuevo a su gusto. Ni se paró en mirar las etiquetas, quería darse el placer de hacerse feliz a sí misma, sin importar como. Tiró las gafas a la basura y, con la ayuda de Fleur, se curó la vista en Francia, donde era legal hacerlo. Se dejó hacer la pedicura, la manicura y un sin fin más de tratamientos de masaje en un spa carísimo de París. Cuando regresó a Reino Unido George fue incapaz de reconocerla.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿H-Hadara, eres tú? —le preguntó, con los ojos casi saliéndose de las cuencas.

—¡Pues claro, lelo! —rió ella, pero mirándose en el espejo, con su cabello largo y lustroso, cayendo en suaves rizos, su piel impecable y sus ojos sin esas estúpidas gafas parecía otra.

—¡Estás estupenda! ¡Pareces una de esas modelas de las que me habló Hermione! —exclamó Ginny, haciéndola girar en su nuevo vestido de color esmeralda y sus sandalias romanas doradas.

—Modelos, Ginny —corrigió Hermione, como era habitual, pero parecía estar emocionada, conteniendo las lágrimas—. Pero tiene razón. Ya era hora de que pensaras más en ti, Dara, estás preciosa.

Y realmente se sentía preciosa. Cuando se miraba al espejo ya no veía una huérfana cualquiera, sino a la hija de sus padres, quienes la habían querido tanto que se habían sacrificado por ella. James y Lily Potter habían querido que su hija viviera, no que sobreviviera como pudiera infelizmente. Semanas más tarde, cuando su autobiografía estaba siendo escrita bajo amenaza de denuncia, y con sus nuevas inversiones muggle dando sus frutos y sus anillos de Dama en su mano, se le acercó alguien de lo más insospechado en el Caldero Chorreante.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó ella, cuando vio quién estaba sentado en la mesa en una esquina recóndita donde se había refugiado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Lady Potter-Black —empezó él, mirándola fijamente con su cabello suelto, al natural, pero peinado a la perfección y sus ojos grises brillantes por la determinación. Escuchar su nuevo título en la boca de su enemigo del colegio la dejó patidifusa—. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Antes hubiera dicho que no al instante pero ahora Hadara había perdido la mayor parte de sus antiguos resentimientos, después de todo le había salvado la vida a Malfoy cuando aun no sabía ni siquiera que iba a morir. Ahora, no obstante, desde que decidió ser ella misma había perdido, curiosamente, poco a poco los escrúpulos. Se había vengado de su antiguo amigo sin dejar que su amistad pasada templara su mano, se había vengado de un hombre muerto que no podía defenderse con una ira tremenda, había denunciado a su antigua familia a las autoridades y despojado a su tío de su puesto de trabajo además de haberles contado al diario local la verdad de los Dursley, había hecho lo que le había dado la gana en Francia y en Reino Unido con su dinero, se había acostado varias noches con un atractivo hombre muggle en París solo porque podía y le apetecía y había chantajeado a una periodista que le había hecho la vida imposible porque quería y beneficiaba a su persona. Si algo podía Malfoy ofrecerle le escucharía encantada.

—Vamos.

No tardaron en pedir una habitación privada, a pesar de las pocas miradas que les seguían el paso. Como esperaba Malfoy protegió la habitación, dándole una idea de que fuera lo que fuera que iba a decirle sería mejor que nadie supiera de ello. Ella se sentó en la cama, dándole igual lo que pensara Draco, y dejando que él se sentara en la única silla frente la chimenea apagada. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Draco se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—Seré directo.

—Te escucho.

—Como supondrás el nombre Malfoy ha perdido gran parte de su reputación. Mi padre ha pisado Azkaban unos meses y mi madre se ha recluido en nuestra Mansión —frunció el ceño Draco. Hadara sabía todo eso así que asintió—. Muchos les han dado la espalda, nos han dado la espalda.

Hadara alzó una ceja al escuchar sus palabras. O lo que no estaba diciendo. Draco continuó, alentado porque no hubiera hecho ningún comentario mordaz, como hubiera hecho antes.

—Si quiero que mi nombre siga adelante necesito casarme pero tengo dos problemas. El primero es que pocas familias van a querer unirse con el nombre Malfoy y... el segundo...

Al cabo de unos segundos no pudo contener la curiosidad. —¿El segundo...?

—Tengo una relación con un hombre.

La boca de Hadara se descolgó de la incredulidad. Draco no pudo evitar ruborizarse pero evitó abrir la boca, sabía que dependía de Hadara y no creía que insultarla para evitarse un momento de vergüenza fuera lo más astuto. Esperó hasta que la bella mujer en la cama recuperó la compostura.

Hadara, sin embargo, pudo ver por dónde iban los tiros. —¿Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

—Me gustaría ofrecerte un trato —sonrió casi pícaramente Draco y Hadara sintió un dolor en su corazón al recordar a Sirius en ese momento, con sus ojos grises de la familia Black—. Yo necesito continuar mi línea de sangre y, si quieres, tú también la tuya. Si nos casamos, la familia Malfoy se beneficiará de tu popularidad y tú podrás poner otro nombre en tu ya larga lista de apellidos.

—¿Y en qué me beneficiaría eso a mí? —preguntó ella, con una ceja alzada y cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, no creo que quieras que seamos un matrimonio normal, obviamente. Yo tendré mis amantes en secreto y tú los tuyos. Eso no quita que no podamos querer a nuestros hijos, podemos ser incluso mejores amigos con el tiempo —la voz de Draco casi parecía anhelante y Hadara suprimió una sonrisa. Draco le había parecido un cretino pero se había dado cuenta que incluso él había estado amenazado a muerte. ¿Cómo sería realmente Draco Malfoy sin presiones algunas?—. Yo manejaría la fortuna Malfoy y tu la tuya, al contrario de lo que pasaría si te casaras con otra persona. Por otra parte, yo no pediré que te quedes en casa o que no trabajes, podrás hacer lo que quieras.

—¿Y quién cuidará de nuestros hijos? Espero que no me creas una de esas mujeres que deja el cuidado de mis hijos a otra... —gruñó ella, y Draco sonrió, como si no le hubiera sorprendido. Luego enarcó una ceja—. ¿Y cómo vamos a tener hijos si no te gustan las mujeres?

—Por supuesto que no. No quiero que mis hijos crezcan como yo, cuidados por los elfos domésticos —suspiró Draco al ver su rostro sorprendido, luego sacudió la cabeza—. Por lo demás... Blaise me habló de que los... muggles... tienen algo llamado inseminación artificial.

—¿Es Blaise Zabini tu amante? —preguntó ella, con curiosidad. Vio como Draco se ruborizaba y se preguntó cuánta gente lo sabía. Seguramente no mucha—. Tranquilo, no diré nada. Entonces él lo sabe, ¿no?

—Sí, fue él quien me dio la idea, para ser honestos —suspiró otra vez Draco y luego sacó unos papeles encogidos de su bolsillo—. Ten, esto es lo que hemos preparado, para que lo leas tranquilamente. La conexión con mi chimenea está escrita en la primera hoja, por si quieres hablar.

Hadara se levantó cuando vio que Draco ya se iba, acercándose a coger la carpeta. Draco la miró unos segundos, pensativo, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero que después de todo puedas perdonarme, Potter, no, Hadara —le comentó él y ella le miró a los ojos fijamente—. Fui un idiota.

—¿Te disculpas para que acepte, _Draco_? —preguntó ella bromeando a medias, muy seria.

—No. Me salvaste la vida después de todo lo que te hice y, sino hubiera sido por tu insistencia, Blaise habría muerto —Hadara vio como Draco tragaba con fuerza, desviando la mirada—. Podrías haberme dejado pero no lo hiciste. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo buena que eres, más de lo que yo he sido nunca, y sé que no te merezco. Ni como amiga, ni como esposa ni como la madre de mis hijos. Pero quiero que sepas que si aceptas prometo darnos una oportunidad para ser amigos de verdad, prometo protegerte a ti, a tus intereses y a nuestros futuros hijos y hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarte a cumplir tus objetivos.

Draco miró los ojos esmeraldas de la mujer que había salvado su vida, la de su amante, a su familia de la cárcel y quién había liberado al mundo del horror que suponía Voldemort. No era cuestión de pedigrí sino de confianza. No confiaría a nadie más, quizás ni siquiera a Blaise, el cuidado y la vida de sus hijos. Se despidió dejándola con su recopilación de información y su corazón en un puño.

Hadara, mientras tanto, empezó a leer la primera _hoja de papel_ que Draco le había dado. Los leyó con la mente perdida en las últimas, e improvisadas, palabras de Draco Malfoy. Quizás le había propuesto un trato pero su despedida había sido de corazón. Draco no solo quería su ayuda con un trabajo insólito, sino a ella también, aunque no fuera como amante. Sabía que iba a aceptar porque el hecho de tener una familia sin ataduras sentimentales, puesto que no pensaba que nadie pudiera quererla a ella sola sin desear su fortuna, era demasiado. Aquí tenía la oportunidad de casarse y obtener la protección de Draco para ahuyentar a los cazafortunas, la oportunidad de tener a una familia – por muy extraña que fuera – y el apoyo incondicional de alguien que, a pesar de todas sus antiguas rencillas, la conocía de verdad. Podría viajar sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones, podría estudiar cualquier tipo de magia, no importara que fuera magia oscura, y podría tener la oportunidad de buscar a su propio amante con quien compartir su vida.

El problema era simple, ¿quién iba a querer tener una relación de por vida con ella cuando ya estuviera casada y tuviera hijos con otro hombre?

* * *

 **NOTA:** No esperéis actualizaciones muy seguidas o periódicas pero iré actualizando.


	3. Regalos de Boda

**Disclaimer:** Sí, no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter ni de Juego de Tronos (sean libros, serie, películas...).

 **NOTA:** Tened en cuenta que esto es un FANFIC así que no me digáis "es que este personaje no es así" o "este personaje debería morir así" o "no me gusta que..." o "este personaje tiene demasiado poder/es demasiado tonto/en las series no es así/se nota que odias a este personaje porque él/ella es en realidad un mártir" bla bla bla. Si queréis leer algo que se parezca a los libros, leed los libros. Esto es algo que yo he escrito a partir de HP y JDT. Si no os gusta no lo leáis.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – REGALOS DE BODA**

 **Invierno – 298 AC, Qohor (Ciudad Libre)**

Daenerys se desperezó de su cama mullida y observó como algunos Inmaculados pasaban bajo su ventana al acercarse a ella. Era comienzos de año pero tenía la extraña sensación que iba a ser una etapa muy movida de su vida. De hecho Viserys ya se había quejado de haber dejado atrás a Arianne así que presentía que pronto tendría que enviarle a Dorne para hacerle feliz, además, suponía que allí Arianne – con quién había congeniado realmente bien a pesar de todos sus anteriores pensamientos – pudiera hacerse cargo de su hermano y, también, de su entrenamiento como futuro rey.

No estaba segura pero Qohor le parecía un lugar plagado de recuerdos. Los Inmaculados susurraban cuando nadie les escuchaba, salvo ella con su magia, sobre historias de un gran ejército Dothraki y sus trenzas atadas en sus lanzas. Ella, curiosa, abrió sus sentidos para tocar las mentes de los demás, como había aprendido a hacer hacía décadas. Poco a poco los secretos guardados en la privacidad de la mente de múltiples desconocidos empezaron a susurrarse en su cabeza. Descubrió cosas que la dejaron sorprendida, otras la asquearon, otras la complacieron. La mente de las personas era un lugar sucio, cada uno tenía sus particulares vicios y deseos y no le sorprendía ver lo traumático que era ser un Inmaculado. A pesar de todo sí que sentían dolor, simplemente no sabían expresarlo con su cuerpo. Se compadeció.

Aun así, hubo algo de interés para ella. Lo que buscaba. —Los Dothrakis están a punto de regresar en la primera luna llena a Pentos.

—El ejército de Khal Drogo es el mayor de todos los tiempos modernos, 40000 Dothrakis... Me pregunto si 3000 Inmaculados soportarían un ataque.

—Quizás debería venderle una esposa a Khal Drogo, he oído que no tiene mujer. ¿Pagará bien por ella? ¡Me conformaría con 1000 dragones de oro!

Daenerys volvió en sí y cuando abrió los ojos éstos brillaban con victoria. Tenía la clave para empezar a formar el ejército Targaryen y solo tenía que hacer una cosa: casarse. Además, estaba harta de huir de sus perseguidores y asesinos. Sin duda, el ejército de Khal Drogo ofrecería protección mientras estuvieran indefensos sin su propio ejército y sin leales súbditos y sirvientes. Miró de nuevo por la ventana y decidió que era el momento de actuar a pesar de llevar tan solo 3 semanas en la ciudad. Se encontró a Viserys dándose un baño, entró sin llamar y su hermano evitó chillar. Su guardia real no estaría lista hasta dentro de unos pocos años, quizás debería invertir en unos pocos Inmaculados: si hubiera sido un asesino a sueldo ya le habría matado.

—Hermano, tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda.

Viserys se recostó de nuevo en la tina, con su cabello platino ahora tan largo como el de su difunto hermano Rhaegar, mojando el suelo; la comida, el entrenamiento y los cuidados de belleza habían hecho de él un hombre muy hermoso. Suspiró. No quería ni imaginar qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera cogido las riendas de sus vidas hacía tiempo.

—¿No podías esperar a que saliera? —preguntó sin mucho enfado, estaban acostumbrados a verse desnudos después de todo. Braavos había sido un lugar falto de ropa, no por pobreza, sino por el número elevado de prostitutas.

—No. ¡Realmente estoy emocionada, hermano! —rió ella, y cogió un taburete para sentarse. Viserys rodó los ojos—. ¿Sabes que nos falta? ¡Un ejército!

Viserys, ahora todo oídos, alzó una ceja. —¿Y cómo piensas conseguirlo?

—¿Yo? No. Lo conseguirás tú —Viserys miró confundido a su hermana. A veces lo dejaba atónito con sus brillantes planes pero era difícil predecir los actos de Daenerys; se alegraba _mucho_ de que estuviera de su lado—. He oído que Khal Drogo no tiene esposa y que tiene el mayor ejército Dothraki de la historia, unos 40000 jinetes.

—¿Planeas casarte? —preguntó directamente él. Cuando tenía la paciencia suficiente, no era precisamente tonto.

—Khal Drogo nunca nos dejaría su ejército para conquistar Westeros pero sí que podría pactar una boda contigo, por mí, a cambio de por ejemplo 10000 Dothrakis prestados para la conquista.

—Ese número no será suficiente, ni aun con los 40000 Dothrakis podríamos invadir Desembarco del Rey.

—Tengo un plan, hermano, tú déjamelo a mí —dijo firmemente ella, que sabía bien cuántos esclavos había en Essos—. En cuando compre a una guardia de Inmaculados partiremos a Pentos, allí llegará Khal Drogo en la próxima luna llena y tú negociarás con él nuestra boda.

Daenerys pasó los 2 próximos días sumida en sus estrategias de guerra. Si bien Viserys tenía razón al pensar que con 40000 hombres no podrían hacerse con Desembarco del Rey, esos hombres Dothraki serían la fundación de su ejército. Para ellos era habitual desafiar a otros khalasares, y para ella era habitual manipular a los hombres bajo sus redes. No conocía a Khal Drogo pero al fin y al cabo tenía a su magia. Una vez se hiciera con su khalasar podría luchar contra otros Khales y aumentar el ejército de los Targaryen.

 **Invierno – 298 AC, Pentos (Ciudad Libre)**

—Hemos llegado, mi señora —le anunció Jackal, uno de los 6 Inmaculados que había comprado por 500 dragones de oro en Qohor y cuyo nombre había sido, antes de liberarlo, Rata Negra.

Daenerys asintió, observando a Viserys retocarse el cabello y luego girarse a comprobar su aspecto.

—Estás perfecta, hermanita.

Daenerys sonrió y bajó de su caballo, el mismo que ser Darry le había regalado hacía 5 años. Se dio cuenta al instante que había alguien mirándoles fijamente. Era un hombre alto y grueso, con el cabello casi totalmente canoso y una barba partida en dos con bigote muy bien cuidados. Vestía una ropa holgada pero de aspecto caro y tenía al menos 4 anillos en sus dedos regordetes. Al chocar sus ojos violetas con los ojos marrones del hombre pudo leer en su mente que se trataba del Magister Illyrio Mopatis y, lo mejor de todo, pensó con una tremenda sorpresa, era que tenía 3 huevos de _dragón_ petrificados en su poder. El mero hecho de ver su cabello platino le había recordado la dinastía de los Targaryen y a sus acompañantes, sin darse cuenta de quién estaba escuchando...

Observó como los Inmaculados dejaban pasar a Mopatis a órdenes de Viserys y Daenerys dejó que saludara al Magister, dándose cuenta de que éste no la creía suficientemente inteligente o astuta como para nada importante salvo parir y abrirse de piernas, quizás no en ese particular orden. Los pensamientos de Mopatis empezaron a repetirse, con avaricia, pensaba en la llegada del khalasar de Khal Drogo tal y como ella había pensado, con el propósito de convencer a Viserys de comerciar con ella a cambio de un ejército que, luego de tomar Westeros, le hiciera Rey y acabara compensándolo no económicamente sino con tierras y títulos al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Supo al instante que Mopatis sería un hombre al que vigilar. A él y a su contacto en Desembarco del Rey, Varys.

—¿Te puedes creer que ni he necesitado iniciar la negociación? Mopatis está dispuesto a negociar por mí con Khal Drogo —se rió Viserys y ella suprimió un gruñido.

—Idiota —farfulló por lo bajo, cuando Viserys todavía reía—. Debes estar presente en las negociaciones, aunque no abras la boca, con tal de saber qué condiciones se pactan. ¿Acaso no has pensado que Mopatis puede tener alguna segunda intención?

—Claro que sí, Daenerys, es por eso que la semana que viene mismo, cuando el khalasar se haya asentado, iniciaremos las negociaciones y yo estaré allí —dijo él, abrazándola al darse cuenta de que estaba preocupada porque un extraño jugara con su vida como moneda de cambio—. Haré todo lo que me dijiste.

—Bien... Y otra cosa hermano, me han susurrado las sombras que Mopatis tiene un amiguito en Desembargo del Rey que _curiosamente_ está en el Consejo —le confesó ella y Viserys frunció el ceño, ahora totalmente serio—. No debes decirle nada importante, ¿me oyes? Nada. Mopatis y el otro hombre, Varys, intercambian correspondencia muy a menudo. Sin duda cualquier cosa nuestra llegará a manos de Varys, la araña.

—Incluida tu boda...

—Sí, y sin duda, si lo sabe la araña también lo sabrá el Usurpador.

Viserys se sentó en su cama, con el rostro pensativo. —¿Vale la pena que te cases cuando _él_ lo sabrá? Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para hacer algo pero... podríamos habernos... _deshecho_ de él.

Daenerys miró con rostro impasible a su hermano. Era la primera vez que Viserys hablaba de matar a alguien por el beneficio de su familia. Viserys sonrió al ver la oculta sorpresa en los ojos de su hermana pequeña.

—Daenerys, sé que muchas veces pensarás que soy un idiota y en comparación contigo quizás lo soy —afirmó él, mandándole una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa al ver su boca entreabierta—. Lo cierto es que sé que has jugado conmigo a lo largo de los años, pero tal y como le prometiste a ser Willem ha sido para el favor de nuestra familia. No pondría mi vida y el destino de los Targaryen en otras manos que en las tuyas. Sabías lo de Arianne y, sin embargo, no me dijiste nada hasta que viste que ambos éramos compatibles, que ella me gustaba y que no era un lastre para nosotros. Planeabas deshacerte de ella de haber llegado el momento, ¿no es así? Pude leerlo en tus ojos, el momento en que cambiaste de opinión y manipulaste a ser Hotah en nuestro favor.

—...Es cierto. Desde siempre se me ha dado bien este juego —confesó ella, hablando como Hadara por primera vez en 14 años—, pero yo no juego por mí... sino por nuestra familia. Por recuperar el honor, la reputación y el poder de los Targaryen, porque nuestra familia no caiga en el olvido y se extinga. Por venganza.

—Lo sé, Erys —Viserys se levantó de la cama y le puso la mano en el hombro, cómplice y le guiñó un ojo—. Es por eso que haré todo lo que me mandes, oh Mano del Rey.

Daenerys sonrió, pícara, sin ocultarse tras su rostro adolescente y Viserys comprendió que una barrera había caído entre ambos. Esa noche escuchó atentamente las instrucciones de su hermana y se fue a dormir meditando sobre por qué Daenerys estaba dispuesta a dejar que Mopatis informara a la araña sobre su boda. Cuando más rumiaba sobre ello, más inteligente le parecía el plan. Sin duda habría muchos espías ahí fuera que venderían cualquier información de ellos dos por un saco de oro pero lo cierto era que si Daenerys podía engañar a Mopatis también engañaría a Varys y, consecuentemente, al Usurpador. Engañar al espía de ese gordo, un plan tan de locos como de genios.

Su hermana tenía razón, a pesar de que se casara con Khal Drogo y tuviera a su disposición 40000 Dothrakis se encontraban en Essos y nadie conocía a su hermana como él. Sin duda el Usurpador pensaría que una niñita no sería capaz de controlar a Khal Drogo, y sería cierto sino se tratara de su hermana. Además, un ejército costaba dinero y, nadie salvo sus antiguos esclavos y los contactos más íntimos y desconocidos de Daenerys sabían de su creciente fortuna. No, Daenerys tenía razón al dejar a Mopatis vivir. Le darían información falsa para el Usurpador, controlándole desde la distancia o al menos confundiéndole, y harían crecer su ejército con las redes de su hermana. Mopatis no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba...

…...

Khal Drogo era un hombre alto, fornido y puro músculo. Tenía el cabello negro, atado en una larga trenza, como la crin de uno de sus sementales y los ojos oscuros que al acercarse pudo ver que eran verdes en realidad. Llevaba una barba cuidada y trenzada, sus cejas no eran gruesas ni finas sino más bien arqueadas. Desde lejos cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un bárbaro, con su pecho al descubierto, una faja de piel marrón adornada con un cinturón de oro y unos pantalones de cuero, seguramente hechos con la piel de sus caballos muertos, y unas botas asomando.

De haber sido la simple niña de 14 años que todos creían que era estaría temblando en sus sandalias pero realmente tenía ahora 168 años, al menos mentalmente, y sabía que la mayoría de veces _parecer_ no era lo mismo que _ser_. Había algo en el aura de Khal Drogo que le gustó. Ese hombre no solo era fuerte físicamente sino también de espíritu, sentía su voluntad de hierro gobernar al khalasar como quien domina a un caballo. Firme, impasible pero a la vez genuinamente gentil. Khal Drogo tenía una reputación pero también una armadura, y no precisamente de metal o de cuero.

—Acercaos querida —dijo la insípida voz de Mopatis y ella bajó las escaleras, con un bonito vestido alilado y un tul bajo éste, blanco, aguantado en sus hombros con unas pequeñas insignias de su casa.

Ella bajó las escaleras, lentamente pero a paso firme, sin dudar, con los ojos clavados en los ojos de su prometido. Su segunda boda por compromiso pero no sentía miedo alguno. Evitó leer la mente de su futuro esposo por honor, al menos mientras tanto, y ambos se miraron fijamente un minuto antes de que él diera la vuelta y se alejara galopando. Sabía que le había gustado, de lo contrario se lo habría hecho saber. Lo vio irse con serenidad, antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a su hermano como advertencia. Ahora sabían que iba a casarse con seguridad y Viserys pasaría unos días a solas con Mopatis. Si Mopatis se decidía a no darle los huevos de dragón como regalo de bodas Viserys tendría que intercambiarlos con las replicas que ella había creado...

Cuando llegó el día de la boda, a penas 3 días después de su primer encuentro, Daenerys había estado estudiando el lenguaje Dothraki con la ayuda de Mopatis – que se había vuelto tremendamente generoso de repente – y supo que sería un lenguaje fácil de aprender, a penas tenía tildes o muchas conjugaciones.

—Además, en el khalasar de Khal Drogo hay un hombre, llamado ser Jorah que podrá ayudarla. Lleva muchos años con los Dothraki pero la lengua común es su lengua materna.

Con curiosidad, se preguntó qué llevaría a un hombre de bien a vivir y comportarse como un Dothraki... por más que lo intentara no podía imaginar otra cosa que ser Jorah no fuera un fugitivo. De ser así, ¿qué habría hecho? Fuera como fuera, se dijo mientras dejaba que sus damas le arreglaran el cabello y retocaran su vestido de boda, lo averiguaría pronto. El dragón no permite que los extraños se acerquen a sus huevos, después de todo.

—Estás preciosa, hermana —le dijo Viserys y ella se miró en un espejo.

Llevaba un vestido blanco-azulado, atado tras su nuca y con escote en forma de corazón, algo holgado y con una pequeña capa fina. En sus brazos un par de brazaletes con las 3 cabezas de dragón, de platino. Su cabello estaba suelto pero varias trenzas pequeñas con adornos de diamantes le daban un aspecto elegante y sofisticado, lo justo para una boda en la playa. Se colocó las sandalias blancas, atadas en sus tobillos, y con su guardia de 6 Inmaculados, bajó la corta caminata hasta la playa que apenas duró 10 minutos.

La ceremonia fue rápida, sobre todo porque los Dothrakis parecían dar más valor a la fiesta posterior que a la misma boda. Su prometido, sentado a su lado de espaldas al mar, llevaba un cuero de color distinto aunque la misma faja estaba bastante más adornada que la última, y primera, vez que le vio. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las pinturas azules de sus pectorales, así como la de todos los Dothrakis, pintados en el rostro, torso y espalda. Físicamente, Khal Drogo no estaba nada mal. No obstante, nada en él le llamaba particularmente la atención, salvo su misteriosa personalidad sobre esa fachada de bárbaro.

—Ahora le llegarán los regalos de boda, Khaleesi —la felicitó con su nuevo título Mopatis y ella sonrió de forma minúscula. Ese hombre estaba apunto de redimirse medianamente entregándole los 3 huevos, pero seguía sin caerle bien. Odiaba a los traidores.

—Empezaré yo, entonces, soy el hermano de la novia —dijo Viserys, con una sonrisa y procedió a entregarle los guardias Inmaculados que ella misma había comprado en Qohor, algo que nadie sabía—. Aquí tienes la guardia de todo una reina, hermana. Espero que no tengan que salvarte la vida nunca, Erys.

—Gracias hermano —sonrió ella, sabedora que, fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera regalado, le estaría esperando en sus futuros aposentos.

—Joyas, Khaleesi, de Braavos.

—Un cofre de oro, de Yunkai.

—Serpientes para la Reina —le dijo otro hombre, levantando el manojo de serpientes de distintas razas que había en el cofre. Se preguntó quién regalaba serpientes cómo regalo de bodas.

Con curiosidad, hizo una señal para que le acercara el cofre y vio de reojo como Khal Drogo la miraba. Alargó la mano y, tal y como pensaba, no hizo falta que hablara Parsel para que las serpientes notaran su magia. Varias se deslizaron por su mano hasta sentarse en sus hombros, una era una simple pitón albina mientras que la otra era una cobra blanca y negra, _china_ le recordó una parte antigua de su mente. Mopatis la miró desde su asiento más abajo pero no dijo nada. Otros la contemplaron con sorpresa pero al final un Dothraki se acercó, cogió el cofre y se llevó las serpientes que quedaban adentro, dejándole las que tenía en brazos. De repente su esposo se inclinó levemente y pudo reconocer algunas palabras que Mopatis le había enseñado en una semana.

— _Adelante, Jorah_ —le dijo, con su voz grave pero aterciopelada. Jorah _Mormont_ se adelantó, con libros bajo su brazo, pero Daenerys estaba muy pendiente de sus pensamientos. Éstos no le gustaron nada.

—Khal —se inclinó el hombro, alto y fuerte como un oso, con una barba escasa bien cuidada, cabello pajizo y ojos marrones. Se adelantó hacia ella—. Un pequeño regalo para la nueva Khaleesi. Canciones e historias de los Siete Reinos.

—Gracias ser —contestó ella, mirándole fijamente y cogiendo los libros.

Hizo el esfuerzo de preguntarle por sus orígenes, con un creciente rencor en su interior al saber porqué estaba ese hombre entre los Dothraki. Intentaba ganarse el indulto de cualquier manera y no había sido hasta su reciente boda que obtuvo la posibilidad: a costa de información sobre su hermano y sobre ella. Mormont sería castrado – figurativa y quizás literalmente – muy pronto, eso lo tenía absolutamente claro, encontraría la forma de que ese indulto no llegara a sus manos y tenerlo en su servicio. Tenía que admitir que Mormont era bastante astuto. De no tener su experiencia pasada, su paranoia heredada y su magia quizás no lo habría descubierto nunca.

—Ya hablaremos en otro momento, _ser_ —finalizó casi tajantemente la conversación y ser Jorah pestañeó un par de veces, sin comprender su firmeza repentina, y Khal Drogo la volvió a mirar de reojo.

Cuando retrocedió y se perdió en el gentío Khal Drogo se giró levemente a observarla, con rostro estoico pero con una pregunta en los ojos. Ella, que no tenía ganas de explicarse, solo le mandó una mirada y un ademán de cabeza. Su reciente esposo, muy inteligente, pareció comprender al instante qué quería decirle y se giró a observar a Jorah, sin decir una sola palabra, todavía apoyado un codo sobre su rodilla, con rostro calculador. Drogo debía saber que ella no era una mujer débil sino todo lo contrario y exponerle un topo en su khalasar sería la forma perfecta de hacérselo saber. Estaba segura, sabiendo solo ellos la verdad, que la dejaría hacer mientras fuera conforme a sus reglas. Incluso si eso suponía que fuera _ella_ y no el Khal quien decidiera el futuro de Mormont. En parte se lo debía, bien podría haberse callado, y ambos lo sabían.

Sus pensamientos dieron un giro completo al ver levantarse a Mopatis, quien dio unas palmadas para que sus siervos trajeran el pesado cofre con incrustaciones doradas.

—Huevos de dragón, Daenerys —le explicó el Magister, usando su nombre con mucha ligereza—. De las tierras sombrías, más allá de Asshai. Los huevos se han petrificado pero siempre serán hermosos.

Daenerys miró con deseo oculto un huevo, el primero que cogió, observando la belleza del escamoso huevo verde y supo, al tocarlo, que _no_ estaban petrificados. Simplemente aguardaban el momento de su nacimiento y de la magia que pudiera hacerlos crecer. Una bruja de Essos o Westeros, meras sombras de lo que ella era y había sido, hubieran tenido que sacrificar una vida para dar lugar a otra. Ella, con magia verdadera, simplemente tendría que sacrificar algo de su magia para deshacer el hechizo que mantenía en coma a los 3 dragones. Escuchó un susurro, casi inaudible, provenir de los huevos y al acercárselo pudo comprender que era la magia de los dragones, aun sin estar desarrollados, suplicando por despertar.

— _Daenerysss..._ —escuchó el susurro del huevo verde en sus manos y casi dio un respingo. La cobra se acercó a olisquear el huevo, curiosa, y ella puso de nuevo el huevo sobre la paja que los protegía, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

—Gracias Magister.

Khal Drogo se levantó y ella lo hizo con elegancia un segundo después, sin dejar que se marchara sin su persona. Parecer débil era tan desafortunado como serlo. Ambos avanzaron a paso firme hasta que la gente se apartó, dejando ver una preciosa yegua tan blanca como su cabello. Se le cortó la respiración cuando comprendió que Khal Drogo le había dado uno de sus preciosos caballos, el detalle que había tenido regalándole una yegua plateada, con la crin a juego con sus propios cabellos, tan elegante como su propio semental, le hizo darse cuenta que el Khal era un hombre con más profundidad de la que ella había imaginado. Acarició a la yegua, que dejó que la tocara y movió su cabeza para chocar su nariz con la palma de su mano.

Con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro miró por encima del morro al Khal. —Es preciosa.

A pesar de que estaba segura que no la había entendido al usar la lengua común, los ojos del Khal brillaron un segundo antes de que diera la vuelta a la yegua y se acercara a ella. No retrocedió, no estaba intimidada, le miró a los ojos a la vez que se acercaba y dejó que la montara en su caballo. Pensando que esas manos tan grandes habían resultado ser reconfortantes. No tardaron mucho en llegar a una cala abandonada, tan preciosa como la playa anterior. La puesta de sol parecía darle un toque mágico al momento. Sintió el calor corporal de su nuevo marido en su espalda, y ambos contemplaron la caída del sol. Antes de que pudiera tocarla, ella se giró y se deshizo del vestido, dejándolo caer a sus pies. Sabía que los Dothrakis tomaban a sus mujeres como si fueran esclavas o una posesión, pero ella no lo sería. Khal Drogo comprendería pronto que ella era parte de un todo ahora, y que no iba a dejarse pisotear a no ser que quisiera tener una prematura muerte.

Alargó los brazos hasta posarlos en el pecho de su nuevo marido, tan musculado, y siguió las marcas de la pintura, ahora totalmente seca, sabiendo que los ojos verdes la estaban contemplando. Poco a poco, se acercó, como si Drogo fuera un animal asustado y peligroso, hasta que sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente fundidos el uno con el otro. Drogo, con una minúscula y sorprendida sonrisa en sus labios, la cogió de las caderas asombrosamente gentil, y la estrechó, dejando que ella iniciara su primer beso. Algo le recordó a su verdadero amor de _antes_ , le recordó lo que había perdido y sus ojos se humedecieron sin poder contenerse. No era lo mismo. Nunca lo sería.

No supo cómo acabó tumbada en la arena, bajo las estrellas, cubierta por el gran y bello cuerpo de su nuevo marido, que recorría sus curvas con sus manos como si fuera su primera vez. No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, que pensó que Drogo parecía extrañamente hipnotizado mientras hacían el amor. Lo que la hizo sonreír fue recordar el rostro encantado de Drogo al alzar sus piernas y rodear sus caderas. ¿Sería la primera vez que una mujer le miraba a los ojos cuando gritaba su nombre?

 **2003 DC, Brujas (Bélgica)**

—¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡CALLAOS! —gritó ella, cogiendo fuertemente las manos de dos hombres diferentes, uno a cada lado de la cama. Todos palidecieron pero cerraron la boca.

—¡Vamos Lady Malfoy, solo un empujón más! —le dijo la sanadora que Draco había contratado.

Hadara gritó y Blaise, Draco y Theodore se estremecieron al verla contorsionándose por sacar a un cuerpo de 3 kilos y medio por su vagina. Sin embargo no tardó en escuchar un llanto y se dio cuenta que era de su _hijo_. Empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de que era madre.

—Tiene el cabello tan rubio como el tuyo Draco —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda Blaise y Theo sonrió, poniéndose al lado de su mujer en todo menos en matrimonio.

Lo suyo era algo extraño. Blaise estaba casado con una chica italiana con quién su madre le había forzado a convivir al menos un par de meses al año desde entonces, todavía sin hijos. Draco, por otro lado, se había convertido en su marido solamente 6 meses después de su primer encuentro en el Caldero Chorreante y, tal y como predijo Draco, no le había costado nada encontrar a su propio amante en Theodore Nott ya que él mismo, casado con Astoria Greengrass, quien le era infiel reiteradamente sin su consentimiento y había engendrado a un hijo bastardo – quien todo el mundo creía que era suyo – era consciente de su posición.

—En un mundo perfecto, donde cada uno hubiera podido hacer lo que dicta su corazón, Draco se habría casado con Blaise y tu te habrías casado conmigo —le había dicho un día Theo, cuando aun estaban superando la extraña situación romántica en la que todos estaban enredados—. Habríamos sido felices, o quizás no, y hubiéramos sido libres de hacer lo que nos plazca delante de todos.

—Pero no es así —se mordió el labio ella, con el corazón partido. Estaba enamorada de un hombre _casado_ , que nunca sería suyo—. _Nunca_ será así.

—No... pero da igual, porque sea como sea yo te amo.

Hadara miró al hombre que había tardado tanto en encontrar, un antiguo Slytherin, uno de los que jamás había alzado la voz o la varita contra ella. ¿Cómo había pasado desapercibido el cabello negro, ondulado, los ojos azul hielo de Theo y la encantadora sonrisa entre el gentío? ¿Había sido tan estúpida, había estado tan ciega, para darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante de sí? Sí, así había sido. Theo, a quien Astoria Greengrass no se merecía, con su carácter apacible y su astucia muchas veces cruel. Un romántico empedernido en lo más profundo. Alguien quien sentía con mucha pasión. ¡Cuánto no habría dado por haberle conocido en Hogwarts! Lo que más le dolía era imaginarse que, aun siendo los dos libres de elegir su destino hacía años, Theodore hubiera elegido no estar con ella. Así pues, ¿por qué le dolía tanto que estuviera casado con Greengrass, la muy desgraciada, si la amaba a _ella_?

Draco había resultado ser un buen amigo, su mejor amigo en realidad, la entendía a un nivel que ni siquiera Hermione podía alcanzar. Quizás fuera por los años de enemistad o porque Draco y Hermione eran personas totalmente distintas pero Draco sabía cuando cerrar la boca, cuando abrazarla y cuando regalarle un simple ramo de flores para subirle el ánimo. Habían resultado congeniar estupendamente, incluso cuando Blaise, su amante, pasó a visitar la Mansión Malfoy casi cada día.

—Blaise... ¿por qué no te trasladas aquí y ya está? —preguntó ella, quien estaba hojeando una de las múltiples revistas de decoración mágica. Draco y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo para renovar toda la Mansión aunque a penas solo llevaban 3 habitaciones desde que se casaron hacía un mes.

Draco le lanzó una mirada puntiaguda a su amante. —Te lo dije, Blaise.

—¿Si ya te lo ha dicho Draco a qué esperas? —le preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

—A lo que se refiere Draco —le lanzó otra mirada a su amante Zabini, con sus ojos ambarinos resaltando atractivamente en su rostro moreno— es que _tú_ eres la única mujer que lo permitiría.

—¡Oh! —y luego los miró a ambos—. ¿Y qué más da? Aquí en casa, en tu apartamento... Como si no supiera lo que hacéis.

Draco se sonrojó violentamente cuando supo de qué estaba hablando. Blaise se mordió el labio para suprimir una risotada; Hadara era, sin duda, una mujer fantástica.

—No es algo común, más bien las mujeres no permiten que los amantes pisen su casa —le informó Blaise y ella miró sin comprender.

—¿Y qué más da? Ya nos visitas cada día: múdate con nosotros y no solamente Draco ganará un amante sino que yo ganaré otro amigo —el rostro de Blaise se relajó y la miró con ojos que no supo definir—. Salimos todos ganando, ¿no crees?

—Eres de lo que no hay, Dara —Blaise sonrió, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios que la dejó totalmente sorprendida.

—Te lo dije —interrumpió de nuevo Draco, mirándola de reojo con ojos suaves y una pequeña sonrisa.

Así fue como, sin quererlo ni beberlo, se encontró compartiendo cama de vez en cuando con Blaise y su marido, estando este último en el centro de la cama. Otros días, durmiendo a solas, algo que saciaba su sed de independencia, se preguntaba cuando tendría algo igual. No fue sino hasta un año después de la misteriosa visita de Draco al Caldero Chorreante que le conoció, para ser exactos el día de fin de año, en la fiesta que Draco y ella, con la ayuda de una mejorada Narcissa, habían organizado. Theodore Nott, acompañado por una rubia de ojos castaños, Astoria Greengrass. Supo en seguida que Nott no parecía nada contento con su esposa, a pesar de que se conocían de muchos años y eran relativamente amigos. Horas más tarde, reconociendo a la mujer por su cabellera dorada, supo porqué. Ella se comportaba como una ramera, de haberse podido abrir de piernas delante de Marcus Flint en la esquina del enorme salón oscuro lo habría hecho.

—Así que los has visto —le dijo una voz y supo que debía ser Nott—. De haberlo sabido, de haber _podido_ , no me abría casado con ella jamás.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó en voz baja, girándose a mirar los frígidos ojos azules clavados en la espalda de Astoria, quien acariciaba una de las manos de Flint—. ¿Por qué ella es una guarra? ¿O por qué no la amas?

Los ojos preciosos de Nott, que acababa de descubrir, se posaron en ella con una chispa de humor y una sonrisa suprimida que podía entrever por un pequeño hoyuelo.

—¿Y tú y Malfoy? —preguntó él, como quien sabe de antemano la verdad y simplemente pregunta por curiosidad a la respuesta—. Nadie se lo esperaba.

—Me da igual lo que la gente esperase —contestó ella, secamente y con un deje sarcástico. Poco le importaban los demás exceptuando su familia—. Draco es mi amigo, uno de mis mejores amigos debo añadir, y lo nuestro nos hace felices.

—Mmmm, puedo deducir por qué —los ojos de Nott, situados una cabeza y media más arriba que los suyos, se deslizaron por su hombro hasta posarse en Draco y Blaise, que hablan animadamente—. Él se queda con el amante y tú con tu independencia. Un buen plan pero dime, ¿dónde te deja eso?

Hadara sonrió peligrosamente, una sonrisa que a muchos le habían producido escalofríos en la guerra, y sintió un ardor en su bajo estómago al ver el cabello negro y rebelde de Nott caer sobre sus ojos como a ella le gustaba.

—Pues ya ves Nott, me deja buscando un amante para mí misma —sus ojos recorrieron a la corte que había invitado a la Mansión antes de volver a posarse en los repentinamente ávidas orbes de Theodore—. Quien sabe...Feliz año nuevo, Theodore.

Y se marchó, sintiendo los ojos pasionales y penetrantes de Theodore clavados en su persona. Una sonrisa encantada se apareció en sus labios, sin poder hacer nada para suprimirla. Había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba, encontrarle.

 **Invierno – 298 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

—Esa pequeña furcia se ha casado ya con Khal Drogo —dijo Robert Baratheon, más gordo y seboso que nunca, una prostituta cuyo nombre no sabía ni quería saber besando su gran cuello y enterrando su mano entre sus piernas.

Varys evitó mirarle mucho, prefiriendo que su estómago no se rebelara contra semejante repugnante visión, pero asintió. —Así es mi Rey, Iliryo me confirmó con un cuervo que Daenerys de la Tormenta se ha desposado con el Khal y que ya deben estar a 100 leguas de Pentos, viajando por el Mar Dothraki.

—¿Y qué pasa con ese hombre, Mormont, el esclavista?

—Afortunadamente tiene buenas noticias, nadie parece sospechar de él. Enviará cuervos cada luna llena con noticias sobre Daenerys Targaryen.

—Bien, a sí me gusta —replicó cortando a su espía Robert, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama con un gruñido de satisfacción—. Quiero que esa zorra muera lo antes posible, sobre todo antes de que engendre a cualquier bastardo Targaryen más.

—Así será mi Rey.

—¿Y qué pasa del otro, del hermano?

—Viaja con ellos también, parece acompañar a su hermana con una escolta de 12 Inmaculados. Mormont no le cree demasiado astuto, mi Rey.

—Que él también muera y a la chica, envíale veneno para que la mate. Que no descubran a Mormot y que se asegure de que los Targaryen mueren. Quiero sus cabezas.

—Así se hará, mi Rey.

Varys hizo una reverencia y se escabulló tan tranquilamente como pudo de los aposentos del Rey. Solo abrir la puerta vio a 5 prostitutas más dispuestas a complacer al Rey y a ganarse un buen sueldo. Varys las compadecía. Sabía que tarde o temprano la Reina, a pesar de odiar al Rey, acabaría con ellas simplemente porque podía. Se le daba bien a Cersei Lannister deshacerse de quien quería con un simple chasqueo de dedos. Se preguntaba si las envenenaría como a las anteriores o les cortaría las cabezas mientras dormían como a las primeras. Apostaba por el veneno. De hecho, tenía una sospecha de cómo había muerto Jon Arryn. ¿Sería que ser Arryn habría descubierto a la Reina con su hermano Jaime? Sin embargo, ser Arryn era alguien muy inteligente y astuto, siempre había sabido manejar al Rey y al consejo, entonces, ¿por qué iba a abrir la boca sobre la aventura de la Reina sin asegurar su supervivencia? Había algo que no encajaba.

Varys se escurrió por los pasadizos secretos que él conocía mejor que el propio Rey, escuchando susurros tras las paredes, hasta que llegó a sus aposentos. Meditó, falto de vino como siempre, sobre los Targaryen. Sin duda alguna sabía que serían mejores que Robert Baratheon para gobernar Poniente; una piedra sería mejor Rey que Robert Baratheon. Lo único de lo que gustaba el Rey eran putas, vino y pelea. En ese preciso orden. Si el trono caía en manos de los Lannister, que cada año que pasaba parecían profundizar más sus raíces ponzoñosas en dicho trono, sería el fin de todo. Eran avariciosos, pretenciosos y no tenían ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Simplemente tenía que ver a Joffrey, el bastardo de la Reina con su propio hermano gemelo, Jaime Lannister. No, tenía que evitarlo a toda costa.

El problema era que, si no reinaban los Lannister, Stannis o Renly lo harían y, mientras que Renly podría ser una opción sensible, Stannis era mayor que él y, por lo tanto, tenía legitimidad antes que Renly al trono. No obstante, Stannis tenía en su corte a una bruja roja, Melissandre, que sin duda infectaba sus pensamientos como el veneno. ¿Qué hacer, se preguntaba? Si los Lannister y los Baratheon caían todas las otras casas lucharían por el trono, algunas ya se estaban preparando para ello, como los Tyrell. Por más que le daba vueltas no veía solución alguna, los únicos que tenían derecho legítimo para gobernar, los que habían unificado el pueblo, eran los Targaryen, y ahora mismo eran una Casa casi extinta en el otro lado del mundo.

 **Primavera – 298 AC, Mar Dothraki**

Daenerys cabalgó despacio en su nueva yegua, Plata, viendo la espalda de su nuevo esposo pero con la mente volando lejos en Poniente. Ahora que había dado el primer paso para la conquista del territorio que sus antepasados habían gobernado se encontró sin rumbo alguno. Es decir, sí, tenía un plan en mente para liberar a los esclavos y hacerse con las Ciudades Libres pero su objetivo estaba muy lejos y, aunque se hiciera con dichas ciudades, ¿cómo iba a mantenerlas en el tiempo? ¿Cómo iba a evitar rebeldía y gobernarlas estando lejos? Lo cierto era que siendo su familia solo 2 personas iban a tener que pensar muy bien sus siguientes pasos.

Lo que tenía claro era que necesitaba dejar allí donde conquistara a alguien de confianza. Así fue como empezó a hacer una lista mental de los vasallos de los Targaryen, entre los cuales se encontraban los Martell. Para tener su ayuda la boda entre Viserys y Arianne iba a ser antes de lo previsto. Así podría asentar a los Martell, para ese entonces su familia política, en las ciudades que conquistara. Además, necesitaría dejar atrás a parte de su ejército para evitar posibles motines y también a un consejo capaz de aconsejar al Martell en su nombre. Todo eso requería tanta gente, tanto movimiento, tanta confianza... y ahora mismo no tenía todo eso.

Miró el cofre que viajaba con ella, los tres huevos, y supo que iba a necesitarlos muy pronto y cuanto más grandes mejor. Una vez los hiciera nacer los alimentaría y los cuidaría para que crecieran fuertes y sanos. Con los dragones le sería más fácil imponerse a los Dothraki así como con la ayuda de Drogo. Conquistar a otros khalasares sería sumamente fácil y, si era capaz de pensar un plan, podría hacerse con los más de 8000 Inmaculados que había en Astapor. Poco a poco se le fue ocurriendo un plan perfecto y cuando lo supo sintió un sentimiento de excitación como nunca antes. De repente se encontraba deseosa de poner sus planes en marcha y, cuanto antes, puesto que no tenía tiempo que perder si iba a usar a sus dragones.

Esa misma noche, cuando asentaron después de no sabía cuántos días y semanas a caballo sin descanso, se encontró en la tienda que compartía con su esposo. Era grande y llena de pieles y comodidades seguramente puestas para ella. Jhiqui, Irri y Dorea, sus sirvientas, la ayudaron a bañarse con leche y otros aceites, perfumándola y peinando su larga cabellera plateada. Cuando no pudo más las despidió y les hizo llamar a su hermano para que la viera.

—¿Me llamaste, hermana?

—Tengo un plan, hermano —le susurró ella, una vez se hubo cerciorado que Jorah Mormont no estaba en las cercanías para escuchar sus pretensiones—. Uno que acabará con bastantes de nuestros problemas.

—¿Y puedo saberlo? —preguntó Viserys, con los ojos violetas brillantes.

—Me gustaría contártelo pero ahora el silencio es nuestro mayor aliado. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que muy pronto los huevos eclosionarán.

Viserys miró el huevo que su hermana sacaba del cofre, de color negro con sombras escarlatas, y le recordó al estandarte de los Targaryen. _Fuego y_ _S_ _angre._ Se preguntó, una vez más como siempre, cómo pensaba Daenerys eclosionar los huevos aunque sin duda sabía que lo conseguiría. Miró los ojos triunfales de su hermana y supo que lo que debía habérsele ocurrido era, como poco, uno de sus mejores planes hasta el momento. Con delicadeza cogió el huevo blanco, de un colorcrema, y tuvo una extraña sensación.

—Además... —continuó ella, sintiendo como su hermano conectaba con el huevo aun sin saber qué estaba pasando—, quizás tu boda con Arianne deba ocurrir más pronto de lo esperado.

—¿Cuán de pronto?

—Tan pronto como los dragones hayan crecido lo suficiente para sobrevivir ellos mismos y nosotros hayamos conseguido un ejercito mayor.

Viserys miró a su hermana y dejó el huevo en su sitio. Cerró el cofre. —Me avisarás de ello, supongo.

—Obviamente. Para ese entonces espero tener ya descendencia —le confesó ella, y su hermano la miró de nuevo sorprendido—. Necesitamos que nuestra familia vuelva a crecer. Difícilmente 2 miembros de una familia van a controlar el mundo entero.

—Ya veo.

Y lo hacía. Viserys comprendía por qué planeaba casarle tan pronto. Descendencia y alianzas. Protección y un ejército. Eso buscaba. Alguien con quien confiar. Esa misma noche se fue, dejando a Daenerys sola con sus huevos, paseando la mano sobre las llamas de sus múltiples velas. La vería más tarde, frente la fogata que los Dothraki habían prendido para la fiesta. Cuando apareció, vestida con un precioso tul blanco sin joya alguna, y el cabello trenzado, llevaba consigo los tres huevos. Cuando todos callaron Viserys supo que algo espectacular iba a pasar esa noche que lo cambiaría todo. Drogo, sentado con sus jinetes de sangre, miró a su esposa con ojos embelesados hasta que se acercó al fuego y, antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, saltó en la gran pira ardiendo, cuyas llamas alcanzaban varios metros de alto en el cielo nocturno y estrellado.

—¡NO! —gritó él, sin comprender que su hermana estaba ardiendo y que no podía hacer nada para zafarse de las manos de sus Inmaculados.

Gritó y aporreó a los guardias de su hermana hasta que uno de ellos le golpeó en la cabeza y perdió el conocimiento.

 **Primavera – 298 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

Cersei Lannister miró el cuerpo del muerto, Jon Arryn, y no sintió pena alguna. Ese hombre había descubierto su mayor secreto y ahora estaba muerto. Quizás la única pena que sentía era que no había podido matarlo antes de que muriera por causas naturales. Sin embargo, ahora sin él por en medio, guiando al Rey, tenía la posibilidad de poner en marcha sus planes y hacer a Joffrey Rey cuanto antes. Para ello ya tenía un veneno en mente. Robert, el gordo predecible que era, ni miraría en su bebida antes de beberse la copa entera de un solo trago, como solo él sabía hacer después de tantos años de práctica.

Sacó de su manga el pequeño trozo de pergamino enrollado que Varys le había dado y leyó el mensaje para sus adentros. La pequeña zorra Targaryen se había casado hacía a penas 2 meses con un salvaje del este, un Khal. Suponía que podía compararle con Robert, al ser un bruto y un salvaje montado a caballo. Se compadeció momentáneamente de ella antes de suprimir ese sentimiento de su corazón, después de todo Daenerys Targaryen moriría tarde o temprano a manos de alguien y, si no lo hacía el khalasar que la acompañaba, lo haría ella misma. Ahora no era más que un pensamiento lejano. Por suerte para ella, Jorah Mormont había sido fácil de comprar con un simple perdón y salvoconducto.

Vio de reojo el cabello rubio de su hermano gemelo, el padre de sus 3 hijos, y evitó sonreír.

—Una pena, ¿no? —le dijo casi burlón Jaime y Cersei le propinó una endeble patada en la espinilla, con las manos cruzadas frente su regazo—. Ya, ya. Pero sabes lo que pasará ahora, ¿no?

Cersei mantuvo la boca callada ante el susurro de su hermano pero sabía qué quería decir. Sin Arryn ahora, el antiguo maestro de Robert y Eddard Stark, Robert buscaría la confianza de alguien cercano y todos sabían quién era el mejor amigo del Rey Usurpador... Sin duda viajarían muy pronto hacia Invernalia y Cersei no tenía deseos algunos de pisar los inmundos e incivilizados parajes del Norte.

Esa misma noche, mientras cenaban todos juntos y el Rey bebía su peso en vino, Robert alzó la mano y todos callaron. Cersei frunció el ceño viendo actuar a su esposo como el Rey que era, recordándole que ese gordo era a veces imprescindible para sus planes, y observando la copa de vino manchar el mantel. A pesar de su dudosa importancia a ratos, realmente era repugnante.

—Dentro de una quincena partiremos hacia Invernalia —proclamó escuetamente y todos callaron, esperando que continuara, pero cogió la copa de nuevo y bebió, arrancando a su vez una pata del pavo—. Espero que lo tengáis todo apunto y sin rechistar, ¿me habéis oído?

—Por supuesto, mi Rey —dijo ella por todos, rechinando los dientes y evitando mirarle. No quería hacer sufrir a su pobre estómago del asco.

Pronto, muy pronto se dijo, empezaría a planear cómo deshacerse de su marido.

* * *

 **NOTA:** No esperéis actualizaciones muy seguidas o periódicas pero iré actualizando.


	4. Renacimiento

**Disclaimer:** Sí, no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter ni de Juego de Tronos (sean libros, serie, películas...).

 **NOTA:** Tened en cuenta que esto es un FANFIC así que no me digáis "es que este personaje no es así" o "este personaje debería morir así" o "no me gusta que..." o "este personaje tiene demasiado poder/es demasiado tonto/en las series no es así/se nota que odias a este personaje porque él/ella es en realidad un mártir" bla bla bla. Si queréis leer algo que se parezca a los libros, leed los libros. Esto es algo que yo he escrito a partir de HP y JDT. Si no os gusta no lo leáis.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 – RENACIMIENTO  
**

 **Primavera – 298 AC, Mar Dothraki**

Daenerys miró de forma implacable, pero neutral, a Jorah Mormont, acariciando sus 3 preciosos dragones recién nacidos en su regazo. A su lado, tumbado sobre uno de sus sillones de pieles que Irri le había preparado en su tienda, todavía inconsciente del golpe que uno de sus Inmaculados le había propinado en la cabeza con una dura lanza, estaba su hermano. Sabía, puesto que Viserys era muchas veces predecible, que no le iba a gustar su plan así que había callado hasta el último momento. Como consecuencia había previsto que Viserys se negara, de forma violenta, a verla arder, sin darse cuenta que ella era... quizás la palabra más acertada sería decir que era ignífuga. Simplemente las llamas solo lamían su piel como la brisa de verano. Lo había comprobado por error después de meterse sin darse cuenta en una tina hirviendo, tan sumida en sus pensamientos que había estado. Hasta que no escuchó a Irri gritar no se dio cuenta de qué estaba pasando.

Desde que leyó los traicioneros pensamientos de ser Mormont supo que iba a tener un problema. ¿Qué iba a hacer con alguien que informaba al mismísimo Usurpador de lo que ella y su hermano hacían? Podía matarlo, está claro, o borrarle la memoria y dejarlo en algún páramo lejano si se sentía especialmente compasiva ese día... Aun así eso suponía que el Usurpador supiera que, o bien Jorah había cambiado de parecer respecto a lo de espiarla, o bien había sido descubierto. No cabía duda alguna que, de cortar la raíz del problema, de un modo u otro, Robert Baratheon volvería a intentar invadir su intimidad y quizás la siguiente vez no tenía tanta suerte descubriendo al espía. Estaba claro que no podía matarlo o borrarle la memoria, pero entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

¿Enfrentarse a él con pruebas de su traición? ¿Intentar ganarse a su lealtad y hacer que traicionara a Robert Baratheon? ¿Hechizarle? Tenía pocas opciones pero hubo algo que torció su mano: Jorah era un gran guerrero, leal y una persona astuta e inteligente. Sin duda, de poder ganarse su lealtad, le sería de mucha ayuda. Sobre todo porque los Dothraki, ni siquiera su marido, estaban bien versados en las artimañas de Poniente como Mormont. De hecho, la única persona, a parte de su hermano Viserys que para ese entonces solo tenía 8 años, que había pisado los Siete Reinos era Mormont. Dato que le resultaba muy irónico.

Al final se decidió. —Me gustaría que me contara más de Poniente, ser Jorah. Encuentro que la única persona en este khalasar con dicho conocimiento es vos.

—Seguro que su hermano le habrá hablado incontables veces de Poniente, khalessi —le contestó, y ella asintió, pensando también en las incontables imágenes que había visto en las mentes de los otros—, pero le hablaré si desea.

—Así es.

Y poco a poco le fue hablando, ensimismado cada vez más en su propia historia, que no notó como ella tejía como una telaraña un hechizo en su interior. Pocos escrúpulos tenía ya, después de tanto tiempo y traiciones. Dejaría que Mormont escribiera sus cartas y las recibiría ella en nombre de Varys; a éste, a su vez, le enviaría otra carta con el contenido algo... modificado. Le hizo sonreír pensar que, quién realmente estaría informando, con información dudosa además, al Usurpador no era ni más ni menos que uno de los pretendientes al trono. ¡Oh, sabía que había más allí fuera! Sin duda alguna muchos ansiaban el trono y su poder pero ella no iba a dejar que nadie, salvo los Targaryen, se sentaran en el asiento de hierro forjado con las llamas del propio Balerion.

Esa misma noche, tumbada al lado de su esposo durmiente, pensó en los múltiples planes que iba a poner en marcha en su debido momento. Pensó también en sus nuevos dragones, en como ellos habían reaccionado al sentir su magia, convirtiéndola literalmente en su madre. Madre de dragones. Así la llamaban algunos ahora en el khalasar, y sabía que pronto el nombre se extendería como la pólvora y, sin embargo, tenían todavía meses por delante para atravesar el Mar Dothraki. Para ese entonces suponía que, con una buena alimentación y la ayuda de su magia, los dragones habrían crecido considerablemente. Lo suficiente como para que los rumores, que indudablemente llegarían a las orejas de algunos indeseables, fueran en su beneficio. Después de todo, uno considera antes si atacar a una mujer con 3 dragones crecidos o a una con 3 dragones recién nacidos.

— _Entonces, ¿me prestarás esos 100 hombres de los que me hablaste?_ —le preguntó en Dothraki, semanas después cuando Drogo miraba a sus dragones comer en su regazo y de su mano carne de caballo.

Los ojos oscuros de Drogo la miraron de forma contemplativa pero al final sonrió casi salvajemente. La estaba complaciendo como a una niña. — _Veamos como se desenvuelve la Madre de Dragones en un saqueo. Te daré mis 100 mejores hombres. Mientras tú partes al oeste yo partiré al este y saquearé los pueblos que encuentre._

— _Veamos quién es el mejor, pues_ —contestó ella, con una sonrisa casi competitiva que hizo reír cruelmente a Drogo.

Lo que no le dijo a su esposo era que estaba segura de su nuevo embarazo. Después de todo en el momento de la concepción su magia había conectado con el zigoto al instante. Sabía, de habérselo dicho, que no le hubiera dejado ir a saquear ciudades jamás, al menos no bajo sus ojos imperturbables. A pesar de todo, no había querido hechizar a su esposo; Drogo había resultado ser más fácil de convencer de lo que había pensado incialmente. No obstante, Viserys, quien le iba a acompañar en esta nueva aventura, sí que había sido informado. Su reacción fue de esperar.

—No deberías hacer esto ahora, hermana —le reprochó, con enfado, cuando no pudo convencerla de quedarse con Drogo.

—¿Y cuándo quieres que lo haga? ¿Mmm? —se giró a mirarle, todavía empaquetando las cosas necesarias en su bolso de piel—. ¿Cuándo esté enorme e incapaz de moverme? ¿Cuándo no me vea ni mis propios pies?

Así fue como Viserys calló y se fue. Rakharo, su jinete de sangre que Drogo le había concedido personalmente, se mantuvo firme en su pose de estatua frente a la tienda pero como no entendía bien la lengua común, de momento, no supo de qué hablaban y ya le estaba bien. Lo que menos quería ahora era de que alguien informara a su esposo de su embarazo y sus planes se desvanecieran como el humo. Con un suspiro cogió las dagas que Viserys le había regalado por su boda y las guardó entre sus ropas. Esta vez llevaba un top apretado y corto de color pardo y unos pantalones negros con unas botas a juego. Realmente simple pero práctico. Su cabello rubio platino fue recogido en varias y complicadas trenzas que, además de hacerle parecer la princesa que era, también tenían la función de aguantar su cabello en su sitio durante semanas.

— _Una última comida de despedida, esposa_ —le dijo Drogo, llevándola gentilmente hasta lo más alto de la escalinata de piedra que habían construido con unas rocas llanas. Entonces hizo un ademán con la cabeza—. _Jorah el ándalo os acompañará._

Ella simplemente asintió. Había tenido que hacer bien poco para convencer a Drogo de dejarle ir, aunque todos pensaban que era su hermano quien encabezaba el diminuto ejército de salvajes Dothrakis que cabalgaría esa misma alba sobre las colinas y onduladas montañas de hierba verde. Estaba tan impresionado con ella que le concedía prácticamente cualquier cosa, a pesar de conocerse solo desde hacía poco más de 3 meses. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a durar este trato de favor pero lo aprovecharía lo máximo posible. Era una pena pero en su interior sentía que lo de Drogo y lo suyo no iba a funcionar, tenía la extraña sensación que sus caminos iban por sendas distintas y, siendo franca consigo misma, no veía a Drogo en Poniente ni a sus Dothraki cabalgando por las calles llenas de mierda, y sepan los Dioses qué más, de Desembarco del Rey. Era, no obstante, un peldaño más hacia el trono.

Esa misma noche soñó con un cometa rojo que cruzaba el vasto cielo azul y, a medida que lo cruzaba, el sol iba descendiendo para dejar paso a una larga y eterna noche. De repente hacía frío, mucho frío, y el suelo empezó a congelarse a medida que pasaban los segundos. Veía el hielo acercarse, inmovilizando a los árboles y palmeras que la rodeaban a lo lejos. A pesar del frío supo que su sangre de fuego impediría que se congelase. Un lloro la hizo mirar abajo. En un montículo plano, a lo lejos, a su mano izquierda, había un bebé que se removía en sus preciosas mantas de pieles, con el cabello de oro blanco y preciosos ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas. ¡Su niño! En otro montículo, a su mano derecha, había recostado Drogo, con ojos desenfocados y el pecho cubierto de sangre. Cuando vio sus pies descalzos y la hierba humeante del calor lo supo: solo podía salvar a uno del frío invierno.

 **Verano – 298 AC, Invernalia**

Eddard Stark miró con una paciencia infinita a su Rey, su antiguo amigo y pupilo del difunto Jon Arryn, y pensó en cómo había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Donde antes había un cuerpo fuerte e indomable ahora había carnes rollizas que sobresalían por doquier del asiento en el que estaba sentado. Realmente era algo que él no podía comprender, siendo un hombre del norte: como algunos eran capaces de ponerse tan gordos cuando a penas había comida para todos. Parecía que, la comida, para los más humildes del Desembarco del Rey, debía ser una comodidad, en lugar de una necesidad, mientras que otros gozaban de comer hasta jactarse. De solo ver a Robert morder, chorreante de aceite, un muslo de pollo le revolvió el estómago como pocas cosas podían.

—¡Más vino! —gritó el Rey, de buen humor.

La Reina le ignoró completamente, mirando con ojos hambrientos a su hija Sansa, y reprimió un escalofrío de terror. Sabía bien, porque había estado allí, de lo que eran capaces los Lannister y de solo pensar que esa bruja de lengua ponzoñosa pudiera engatusar a su inocente hija le hacía hervir la sangre. Sin duda a Sansa se le daba bien ser una dama, había nacido para ello, pero Catelyn la había protegido tanto resguardándola en el Castillo incluso del duro Norte que su hija, de viajar al Sur, sería presa fácil. Lo sabía, y eso que él no era un político ni una persona instruida o con talento para la corte. Sus ilusiones eran infantiles y nada que ver con la realidad; Arya, su hija menor que Sansa, de tan solo 10 años, tenía más sentido común del que su hermana podría tener jamás y, sin embargo, Arya no tenía el don del tacto que tenía su hermana. Presentía que, tarde o temprano, lo aprendería a base de palos y lecciones de la vida, como otras pocas cosas podían enseñar a uno a tener experiencia y paciencia.

Evitó suspirar de cansancio y continuó comiendo. Esta vez los pensamientos se fueron directos a los dos Targaryen que vivían en Essos, al otro lado del Mar Angosto. Robert, como era predecible, estaba dispuesto a deshacerse como fuera de los Targaryen. Se defendía con la muerte de su querida prometida, su propia hermana Lyanna, pero Ned estaba seguro que parte de su deseo de venganza era su miedo a perder el trono debido a que los Targaryen, más que nadie, eran los herederos legítimos al trono que ellos mismos crearon hacía siglos. Además, muchos de los plebeyos que vivían a lo largo del continente clamaban en silencio el regreso de los Targaryen porque, aunque Aerys había sido un demente que había quemado a nobles y a criados por doquier, no había subido impuestos ni había destrozado el reino como lo había hecho Robert en tan solo un mes. Sin contar que Rhaegar había sido muy querido por el pueblo – a quienes poco le importaban el secuestro de su hermana ni las guerras de los nobles – una persona que tocaba su arpa en la calle y daba de comer a los huérfanos de Desembarco del Rey. Se acordaban de la Reina Rhaella, quien daba comida, ropas y mantas a los más desafortunados antes de que Aerys perdiera la cabeza, y de Aemon, el hermano de Aerys, quien había usado sus conocimientos, como el maester que era, no solamente para cuidar de los nobles de palacio sino también de los niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos de la ciudad antes de exiliarse voluntariamente a la Guardia de la Noche en los estadios más tempranos de demencia del Rey Loco, incapaz de perdonar a su hermano por las atrocidades cometidas.

Todavía recordaba la mirada de odio que Robert había dirigido a los cadáveres de Rhaenys y Aegon, hijos de Rhaegar. Como si no fueran más que mierda. Acuchillada ella medio centenar de veces y él aplastado su cráneo contra la pared. Incluso él, que se había levantado contra los Targaryen por haber raptado a su hermana, no podía comprender semejante brutalidad. Los niños no eran culpables y, sin embargo, eran consecuencia de una guerra que Robert había iniciado. De solo pensar que hubieran podido hacerle eso a sus hijos... Que Robert hubiera sido capaz de matar a un niño inocente por interponerse en lo que él creía era su camino... Realmente no sabía si le gustaba en quién se había convertido su amigo. No obstante, ahora tenía que velar por su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—¿Y bien, Ned? ¿Piensas dejar ir al Rey solo? ¡Ha venido hasta aquí para que tú seas su Mano! —le aseguró Catelyn esa misma noche, todavía recordando las palabras que su hermana Lysa le había advertido.

—¿Y qué haría yo en el Sur? No, mi lugar está aquí, en el Norte, cuidando de Invernalia.

—¿No has escuchado lo que dice mi hermana Lysa? —le preguntó demandante su esposa y él suspiró.

—Claro que lo he escuchado Cat.

Lo cierto era que no quería ni siquiera plantearse qué suponía todo aquello. Estaba presintiendo que viajar al Sur no iba a ser una buena idea. Siempre que se alejaba del Norte solía acabar mal. La última vez se prometió que no volvería a pisar la maldita ciudad del Rey; de esa final visita había regresado con Jon y había visto a los cadáveres mutilados de los hijos de Rhaegar, uno de sus antiguos amigos que perdió la cabeza. No era algo que quisiera repetir y estaba seguro que, de convertirse en la Mano del Rey, alguna trama de patrañas se desataría en la ciudad porque, después de todo, el trono estaba en manos de los Lannister.

—Iré —dijo finalmente, viendo la mirada penetrante de Catelyn y del Maester de Invernalia, a pesar de que había estado pensando todo lo contrario. Realmente no tenía opción.

—Mandaré empezar con los preparativos, mi Lord —se inclinó el Maester y esperó su mirada de aprobación. Él solo asintió.

Días más tarde su hijo Bran caía de una de las torretas del castillo y Ned, con el corazón en un puño, supo que era demasiado tarde. No importaba que viajara al Sur porque los artimañas de la Corte ya estaban llamando a su puerta, y de la forma más violenta. Su esposa, cuando intentaron asesinar a su hijo pocos días después de su partida, le enseñó la daga de los Lannister y supo que, o bien alguien intentaba culpar a los Lannister de la caída de Bran – cosa que no tenía mucho sentido a no ser que fuera alguien cercano a Robert – o bien los Lannister eran los verdaderos culpables. Fuera como fuera se encontraba atado de manos porque Bran no se acordaba de nada y él no podía encabritarse contra las dos casas más poderosas, por ahora, del reino. Una vez más deseó que Aerys Targaryen no hubiera enloquecido y que Raeghar no hubiera escapado con su hermana.

 **Finales de verano – 298 AC, Astapor**

Viserys contempló a su hermana sentada en una improvisada silla. Un gran mapa de Essos estaba apostado a sus pies y era mirado y remirado. Al final Daenerys suspiró y supo que había llegado a alguna conclusión final.

—Tenemos 100 guerreros Dothraki —le dijo, mirando como los soldados habían acampado alrededor de su Reina, llamando la atención lo menos posible en el abandonado prado de arena cerca de Astapor—. Tal y como predije, la atención de Poniente está puesta en Drogo y el khalasar.

—Si intentas saquear Astapor no pasaremos desapercibidos por mucho tiempo —le advirtió Viserys, a pesar de que estaba seguro que era una tontería decirlo en voz alta.

—Lo sé. Por eso no podemos dejar a nadie vivo en Astapor —suspiró Daenerys—. Los Inmaculados vendrán con nosotros ya que los hemos comprado a pesar de que me gustaría que su lealtad no fuera de oro... Los esclavos seguramente nos acompañarán si los liberamos de sus amos.

—Lo que significa que hay que matarlos a todos —acabó él, musitando en voz alta.

—Exacto.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerte con los Inmaculados? No vas a luchar con 100 Dothraki.

—Venderé un dragón.

Viserys se atragantó de forma poco grácil y miró a su hermana mientras tosía como si estuviera loca. —¿¡Estás majara!?

Rhakaro y Mormont se giraron a verlos, a lo lejos, pero se voltearon al ver la mirada de reproche de su hermana.

—Claro que no. ¿Por quién me tomas? —le lanzó una mirada envenenada ella—. Nunca vendería a nuestros dragones pero es la única forma de hacernos con ese gran número de soldados sabiendo la fortuna que cuestan. Un dragón por todos los Inmaculados, todos y cada uno, incluso los que están a medio entrenar. Cuando tenga el control del látigo Dedos de la Arpía serán míos para obedecer, en ese entonces les haré matar a los otros amos, incluido ese tal Kraznys, y reclamaré a nuestro dragón de vuelta.

Viserys comprendió la totalidad de los planes de su hermana mientras los veía desenvolverse frente a sus propios ojos. Kraznys, incapaz de controlar al dragón más fiero de todos, negro y escarlata, fue asesinado por el fuego de su propio dragón esclavo. La carnicería fue de esperar. Cuando todo acabó, Viserys, desde una de las plataformas a lo lejos, vio como Daenerys ordenaba que apilaran los cuerpos. Los 3 dragones que su hermana había eclosionado, una hembra blanca llamada Vigarys, y dos machos, uno verde esmeralda nombrado Raenar y el más grande, el dragón que solo respondía a su hermana, Daegamon, prendieron fuego a los cuerpos antes de comérselos. Las llamas negras con vetas rojas de Daegamon sobresalían frente las ardientes llamaradas blancas y verdes de sus hermanos. El fuego se extendió hasta carbonizarlo todo mientras el humo negro y pestilente cubría el cielo negro. Por suerte, Daenerys había tenido la buena idea de esperar hasta la noche para intentar pasar desapercibidos mientras pudieran.

Pronto, la ciudad abandonada y saqueada de Astapor sería descubierta y muchos se preguntarían qué había pasado, sin respuesta alguna. Mormont, que les había acompañado junto con ser Barristan, quién había aparecido y salvado su vida de improvisto, parecían no poder creer lo que veían. Sin duda alguna los dos pensaban que su hermana no era más que su títere, que él la estaba utilizando para llevar a cabo sus planes por el aspecto inocente y delicado que poseía Daenerys. No podían estar más equivocados. Al menos Mormont ahora no eran más que una marioneta en las manos de su hermana y Barristan, por otro lado, nunca había sido fiel a Baratheon y menos a los Lannister.

La noticia de que ahora un pequeño cretino de a penas 15 años, un _bastardo_ producido del incesto, resultado de la Reina y su hermano gemelo, era el nuevo Rey no podía ser más divertida. Robert Baratheon era un imbécil pero ahora la cosa se había puesto más caliente en Poniente. Con la ayuda de varios espías y marionetas de su hermana los rumores del parentesco del Rey habían llegado hasta el fin del mundo y todos se cuestionaban su legitimidad. Pronto, tal y como su hermana quería, Stannis y Renly Baratheon se habían vuelto el uno contra el otro para disputarse el trono y quitárselo de los pies a Cersei Lannister.

—Déjalos —le había dicho su hermana—. No son más que una recua de idiotas que se mataran entre ellos por un trono de hierro. No, ahora no es el momento. Primero debemos hacernos de un ejército a nuestro nombre.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó él, impaciente pero sabedor que Daenerys tenía razón.

—Luego te casarás con Arianne Martell. Además, tengo un gran plan en mente —le confesó ella, acariciando su vientre aún plano—. Los Targaryen tuvieron alguna vez Rocadragón pero ahora está fuera de nuestro alcance y, para ser honestos, aunque fuera nuestro una vez más no nos sería de gran ayuda estando al otro lado del Mar Angosto. No, necesitamos asentarnos aquí, en Essos, y tengo una zona en mente...

—Espero que sepas lo que haces, hermana. Puede ser que éste sea nuestro momento y lo estemos dejando pasar.

Daenerys le miró y en sus ojos hubo una certeza total. —Te aseguro que no.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron casi volando. Con su nuevo ejército de hombres libres y un séquito de antiguos esclavos, ahora dedicados a los Targaryen, recorrieron las tierras del continente de ciudad esclavista en ciudad esclavista. Yunkai, luego Meereen... Allí donde pasaban liberaban a los esclavos, se hacían con el ejército si éste se unía voluntariamente a ellos, saquean los tesoros y aquello valioso y mataban a los amos. Las ciudades que pisaban fueron abandonadas y, a pesar de que él había puesto sobre la mesa la posibilidad de quedarse con Meereen como asentamiento de los Targaryen, Daenerys tuvo razón en rechazar dicha posibilidad.

—Aquí alguna vez hubo algo, ahora solo hay cobre. Ni siquiera la desembocadura del río tiene algo que ofrecer estando Meereen tan alejada del mar —Daenerys sacudió la cabeza y luego miró al horizonte—. No obstante, antes de irnos destruiremos la estatua de la Arpía de Ghis.

Viserys estuvo de acuerdo puesto que, al fin y al cabo, dicha estatua era un desafío contra los Targaryen. Así fue como dejaron Meereen humeante y vacía, tal y como habían venido haciendo. Sus dragones, que se alimentaban de los cuerpos de los amos, habían crecido maravillosamente, algo que los sorprendía a todos pero como nadie había visto crecer un dragón antes nadie supo si era o no algo anormal. Lo que nadie sabía era que Daenerys, por las noches en su tienda, se aseguraba de introducir su magia en sus dragones con la finalidad de ayudarlos a crecer y, a la vez, amansarlos para seguir sus órdenes. De nada le servirían 3 dragones salvajes incapaces de obedecerla puesto que, en un momento dado, podrían girarse contra ella y los suyos. No, era mejor tomar precauciones mientras pudiera.

—Nos llevaremos a algunos cuerpos para que se los coman —dijo su hermana después de la batalla en Astapor—. No quiero que tengan que alejarse y alimentarse por su cuenta y que alguien los vea.

Viserys, que ni había pensando en cómo alimentar a los dragones, asintió sorprendido. Su hermana realmente pensaba en todo. Por suerte, la mayoría de las ciudades que saqueaban tenían su propio ganado así que alimento no les faltaba a los dragones. Empezaron el camino hasta Vaes Dothrak, donde habían acordado con Drogo cuatro lunas llenas después desde su partida a Astapor. Para ese entonces todos, los más de 10000 Inmaculados, los 100 Dothraki y los más de 15000 esclavos que habían liberado se habían dado cuenta de que la Madre de Dragones, la Reina Dragón y Khalesi de Khal Drogo estaba embarazada.

 **Otoño – 298 AC, Vaes Dothrak**

Daenerys suspiró y se limpió la sangre. Comer corazón de caballo no era de las peores cosas que había comido aun así dio gracias por el hechizo que le había hecho perder la sensibilidad de sus papilas gustativas temporalmente. Su hermano Viserys estaba pálido del asco pero aplaudió con todos los demás Dothraki, Inmaculados y esclavos. Su esposo Drogo se había maravillado de lo que habían conseguido en apenas 4 meses y había decidido saquear una última ciudad después de su visita a Vaes Dothrak. Ese día, mientras esperaba el regreso de su esposo, puso en orden sus nuevas pertenencias para calmar sus nervios.

—Pareces perturbada hermana —le dijo Viserys y ella asintió.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Lo cierto es que, desde hacía días, su pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez. Solo le quedaban 4 meses de gestación y no quería que nada saliera mal pero... si le pasaba algo a su marido y tuviera que elegir sabía qué debía hacer. Por mucho que le cayera bien Drogo y le recordara un poco a Theodore no era Theodore y tampoco le amaba. A penas habían estado juntos 3 meses antes de que se marchara a conquistar las ciudades del Este de Essos. Drogo seguía siendo un Dothraki, indomable, un salvaje para la mayoría y era solo su magia y sus habilidades de manipulación como mujer que la habían salvado de ser tratada como a una esclava. Aun así no habría conseguido el ejército de Inmaculados sin la ayuda de Drogo, como había supuesto desde un buen comienzo.

Escuchó unos graznidos y supo, puesto que podía entenderlos, que eran sus dragones que regresaban de cazar los leones que habían visto y anhelados durante el viaje. Aquí, en Vaes Dothrak, no había nadie que no hubiera visto ya a los 3 dragones, y nadie que pudiera traicionarlos. Los Inmaculados, que estaban bajo su servicio, habían sido liberados sí pero también habían sido tatuados con el emblema de los Targaryen. Uno a uno había aceptado con honor el escudo de su casa, un dragón de tres cabezas, con orgullo. Claro que... ninguno se había dado cuenta que el tatuaje escondía otro propósito. Runas de sangre. De lealtad sobretodo pero también de salud, de fuerza, de astucia... Sin darse cuenta, los Inmaculados estaban ahora ligados a los Targaryen; y todo gracias a una idea de Voldemort. Nunca digas de este agua no beberé, se dijo.

Los Dothraki eran hombres de Drogo, influenciados por su magia, pero libres. Los esclavos, por otro lado, eran sumamente fieles a los Targaryen, quienes les habían dado la libertad, los que los habían alimentado y sanado sus heridas. Era por eso, porque tenía un gran séquito al que proteger, que parte de su antigua fortuna vio la luz. Más de 50 lingotes de oro. Todo lo que había traído era únicamente un recordatorio. No vendería sus joyas, ni las pinturas, pero su fortuna era algo que podía usar mientras no tuviera un castillo donde colgar y almacenar sus pertenencias, ahora parte de la fortuna de los Targaryen.

—¿Cuál es tu plan ahora, hermana? —le dijo Viserys, sin preguntar de dónde había sacado tanto dinero. Daenerys le seguiría sorprendiendo siempre.

—Me he enterado de algo muy divertido, hermano —le sonrió cruelmente ella, pensando en lo idiotas que resultaban ser algunas personas en este nuevo y extraño mundo—. Muy divertido, sin duda.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Sabías que el imbécil de Robert Baratheon contrajo una desbordante deuda con el Banco de Hierro? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta. Todos sabían del despilfarro de Baratheon—. Petyr Baelish cubrió estas deudas cuando el Usurpador aún vivía ya que su negocio de prostíbulos era frecuentado por el mismo Rey. Ganó su favor a cambio de no pagar impuestos, cosa que fue tan rentable para Baelish que pudo cubrir la deuda del trono y así mantenerse en gracia para con el Usurpador.

—Y así salían los dos ganando.

—Efectivamente —asintió ella—. No obstante, ahora es Cersei Lannister, a pesar de que se siente ese cretino bastardo en el trono, quien controla el Reino. Como supondrás Cersei no visita los prostíbulos ni los ve con buenos ojos, después de todo, su marido era un putero reconocido. Cersei Lannister cobra ahora impuestos de Petyr Baelish y, lo que es más, Baelish paga ahora con intereses no haber pagado nunca sus impuestos mientras reinaba Baratheon. Una pequeña, frívola y mezquina venganza. ¿Sabes lo que eso supone?

Viserys parecía estar contemplando sus palabras. —Supongo que ahora Baelish estará más reticente a pagar la deuda del trono, ¿no?

—Sí. Lo mejor de todo es que el trono sigue teniendo una gran deuda, antes era por el despilfarro en putas, alcohol y guerras de Robert Baratheon; ahora por el lujo de la vida de los Lannister en palacio así como los guardias que ha tenido que contratar para forzar su voluntad y reinar en paz... Pero sin Baelish pagando la deuda de Cersei Lannister el trono ahora está endeudado hasta las cejas. Para contrarrestar esa deuda, los impuestos del pueblo han aumentado radicalmente lo que ha incrementado las revueltas y rebeliones en Desembarco del Rey y, a su vez, ha forzado a los Lannister a pagar más guardias para su protección. Un círculo vicioso que solo hace que aumentar la deuda del trono, al fin y al cabo.

—Sí, pero esa furcia es una Lannister. Tywin Lannister es capaz de pagar la deuda de la corona de su hija y su nieto —Viserys rizó los labios con desdén—. Dicen que caga oro.

—Pues más vale que cague más a menudo porque sus minas de oro se están secando desde hace mucho tiempo —rió ella con malicia. Viserys pestañeó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué crees que atacó Tywin Lannister a los Reyne? ¿No creerás que era solo para "responder a sus crímenes"? Crímenes que el mismo padre de Tywin Lannister perdonó un año antes de la rebelión de Reyne-Tarbeck... No, los Lannister de Roca Casterly estaban a punto de agotar sus minas, las que durante tanto tiempo habían dado sus frutos y habían usado sin precaución alguna. Las minas de Reyne y Tarbeck eran, en comparación, minas con aún oro por cavar.

Viserys la miró estupefacto pero sus ojos eran calculadores. Éstos se posaron en los lingotes de oro. —Y ahora planeas comprar la deuda del trono, ¿no es así?

—El Banco de Hierro siempre mira por el oro, no por otra cosa. No hay lealtad que valga para ellos —le dijo—. Sin embargo, la Casa Targaryen no tiene asentamiento ahora. Antes de pagar la deuda del trono debemos hacernos con un lugar para nosotros y tengo uno en mente.

—¿Cómo sabes que no encontrarán la forma de pagar la deuda antes de que consigamos asentarnos permanentemente en algún lugar? —preguntó Viserys, de nuevo impaciente, pero su hermana sonrió.

—¿Cómo lo sé? ¡Já! —bufó ella, con una risa. Su rostro se mostraba complacido y malicioso a la vez—. No la van a pagar, hermano. Se han negado.

Viserys la miró unos segundos, estupefacto, antes de deshacerse en risotadas. ¡Lannister empezaba a ser sinónimo de idiota en estos tiempos!

…...

Días después, cuando regresó de dar un paseo con su hermano, sus dragones y su pequeño séquito personal, se encontró con que sus presentimientos se habían hecho realidad. Comprendió de golpe qué estaba pasando pero se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta del peligro. Drogo lo vio y lo malinterpretó.

— _No es nada_ —le aseguró Drogo mientras una mujer morena, regordeta y de ojos fríos le ponía un mejunje en el pecho.

Daenerys se abalanzó sobre la maegi, haciéndola caer al suelo. Los guardas Dothraki la miraron sin comprender antes de que les gritara que capturaran a la mujer que había intentado envenenar al Khal. El cataplasma envenenado fue quitado rápidamente pero era demasiado tarde. Las risas de Mirri Maz Duur la persiguieron incluso cuando fue golpeada para que callara. No podía haber previsto que los saqueos de los Dothraki, que violaban y masacraban a mujeres hasta que ella puso fin a estas prácticas, originarían la llama de la venganza en una maegi como Mirri Maz Durr.

— _Es demasiado tarde, ¿no es cierto?_ —preguntó Drogo, febril, días más tarde tumbado en sus pieles a ratos delirando.

Pocas horas antes, cuando se subió en el caballo, había caído inconsciente. Daenerys, que no amaba pero sí que apreciaba a su esposo, había sido rápida en ordenar la parada del khalasar pero muchos de los Dothraki, viendo la debilidad de su líder, habían marchado. Solo 20000 de los 40000 Dothraki eligieron quedarse con ella. Viserys, que seguía fielmente a su lado, no pestañeó dos veces ante la huida de medio khalasar. Si algo había aprendido de su hermana es que se levantaba de sus caídas cada vez más fuerte y la pérdida de esos salvajes, traidores, no le iban a quitar el sueño.

—No los necesitamos, al fin y al cabo. Tenemos a 30000 soldados y más de 20000 plebeyos con nosotros. Un pueblo de 50000 personas —le reconfortó, una de las pocas veces que lo hacía.

—Lo sé. Además, es mejor saber que esos eran las ratas que abandonan el barco cuando éste se hunde. Menos problemas —le contestó, sin mirarle. Mientras cambiaba el trapo húmedo de la frente de su esposo decidió pensar en otras cosas—. ¿Cómo va nuestro pedido de armaduras?

—Ya mismo nos llegará el cargamento —le contestó su hermano—. En tan solo 10 jornadas.

Los Inmaculados no tenían uniforme y tampoco armadura decente así que, para mejorar las condiciones de sus soldados, habían decidido mandar a hacer un verdadero ejército de armaduras y armas en algunas de las Ciudades Libres. Sus antiguos patrocinadores, aliados de los Targaryen ahora, eran los encargados de llevar a cabo sus órdenes y de contratar a los armeros y otros expertos necesarios para ajustar las armaduras y retocarlas. De nada servía un ejército fácil de matar.

—¿Y las telas y alimentos?

—Llegaran en el mismo cargamento, no hay cabos sueltos hermana, tranquila.

Daenerys asintió y miró su estómago protegido por una armadura de piel. Los gruñidos, graznidos y siseos de sus dragones, asentados alrededor de la tienda, les informaron de que alguien se acercaba. Para su desgracia resultaron ser unos guardias de Drogo, Aggo y Jhogo, arrastrando a la maegi.

— _¡Infelices! ¿¡Qué hace ella aquí!?_ —preguntó iracunda puesto que había visto los pensamientos de la maegi y sabía que la única forma de salvar a Drogo era a costa de su hijo. Justo como su sueño había predicho.

— _Dice que puede salvar al Khal_ —respondió Aggo y Daenerys maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta de los planes de la maegi.

Ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Si no dejaba hacer a la maegi los Dothraki creerían que ella quería verle muerto pero, si al contrario la dejaba hacer su magia, su hijo moriría y no iba a permitirlo. Con una oleada de magia todos los allí presentes en la tienda cayeron en redondo al suelo vestido de pieles. Lo primero que hizo fue insertar memorias en las mentes de su hermano, Aggo y Jhogo. Cogió a la maegi y, sin revivirla, robó toda la información que su cruel y vulgar mente poseía, almacenándola para revisarla luego. Girándose hacia Drogo supo que no podía hacer otra cosa. Podría curarle, a costa de un gran sacrificio, pero sabía que el destino tenía otros planes para el Khal.

Le revivió. — _¿Qué ha pasado?_

— _Les he dejado inconscientes_ —le explicó ella, acariciando su ardiente frente—. _Pronto despertarán._

— _Sabía que eras más que una simple mujer... ¿Me hechizaste?_ —preguntó él, sonriendo levemente con ojos entreabiertos. No sabía si era la fiebre pero Drogo no parecía sorprendido. Era un salvaje, sí, pero no un salvaje estúpido.

— _Nunca_ _ **.**_

— _¿Y ahora, qué va a pasar?_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque Drogo, de alguna manera, era la primera persona en el nuevo mundo que descubría su verdadero yo, le daba un hijo y la aceptaba. Solo para tener que morir. El destino era cruel sin duda. A penas conocía a su verdadero primer amigo desde su muerte. Drogo, por supuesto, comprendió las emociones que decoraron su rostro aunque fuera un instante. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de aceptación.

— _Ya veo._

— _En una visión se me mostró el camino y esta es la única forma de que nuestro hijo sobreviva. Una vida por otra vida._

— _Entonces hazlo,_ _no quiero sufrir hasta el último segundo de mi muerte. Prefiero pensar que mi esposa fue suficientemente fuerte como para matarme antes de dejar que se me lleve una enfermedad. Hazlo_ —Daenerys besó los labios de Drogo una última vez. Drogo le recorrió el rostro con fiebre en los ojos—. _Prométeme que cuidarás de nuestro hijo._

Ella asintió. — _Algún día nos reencontraremos._

Drogo cerró los ojos y ella alzó su mano. Una luz verde, ponzoñosa, inundó la tienda durante un segundo antes de extinguirse. Cuando se despertaron los Dothraki y la vieron llorando sobre el cadáver de su difunto marido se llevaron a la maegi, que miraba confusa y conmocionada la estampa. Esa misma noche, cuando Mirri Maz Durr perdía su cabeza, sus dragones se alimentaron de su cuerpo muerto antes de quemar a cenizas sus huesos.

Aquella noche cambió parte de sus planes y, sin embargo, con su creciente estómago era incapaz de ponerlos en marcha hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Se consoló pensando que, ahora que era la Khalesi de su nuevo pueblo y la Reina Dragón, hermana del Rey Plateado del Oeste, podía al menos partir hacia Valyria, su nuevo destino. Para cuando llegara allí podrían asentarse en una de las ahora abandonadas ciudades que saquearon hasta que pudiera investigar y pensar en cómo hacerse con su antigua patria.

* * *

 **NOTA:** No esperéis actualizaciones muy seguidas o periódicas pero iré actualizando.


	5. Situaciones comprometidas

**Disclaimer:** Sí, no me pertenece nada de Harry Potter ni de Juego de Tronos (sean libros, serie, películas...).

 **NOTA:** Tened en cuenta que esto es un FANFIC así que no me digáis "es que este personaje no es así" o "este personaje debería morir así" o "no me gusta que..." o "este personaje tiene demasiado poder/es demasiado tonto/en las series no es así/se nota que odias a este personaje porque él/ella es en realidad un mártir" bla bla bla. Si queréis leer algo que se parezca a los libros, leed los libros. Esto es algo que yo he escrito a partir de HP y JDT. Si no os gusta no lo leáis.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – SITUACIONES COMPROMETIDAS**

 **Otoño – 298 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

Meses atrás había pensado que lo máximo que tendría que soportar eran rumores, cuchicheos y juegos de la corte. Que podría soportar el fuerte hedor que parecía haberse acumulado desde el principio de reinado de los Baratheon, que simplemente estaba allí porque su amigo quería alguien de confianza para ayudarle con los asuntos de la corona... Que equivocado había estado. Que equivocada había estado su esposa, Catelyn. Si le viese ahora, con una pierna herida y zambullido en la mierda de las catacumbas de palacio. Seguramente _eso_ no era lo que había previsto cuando le instó a convertirse la Mano del Rey.

Lo cierto es que, aunque él mismo sospechaba que los Lannister tramaban algo – de hecho lo pensaba desde la muerte de Elia Martell y los hijos de Rhaegar Targaryen – nunca pensó que sus pretensiones fueran eliminar a los Baratheon y suplantar totalmente el trono con bastardos Lannister. ¡Qué bajo habían caído todos! Había algo de ese trono que embrujaba, y eso que no eran más que espadas de hierro frías y punzantes en las cuales sentar unas posaderas. Ned Stark nunca había entendido el por qué. Quizás no lo entendería nunca. Antes de que pudiera seguir rumiando sus pensamientos, puesto que lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperar y pensar, la puerta del calabozo se abrió.

—Lord Stark —dijo una voz y él, conmocionado, intentó inclinarse hacia la luz de la única vela—. Ha llegado el momento.

—¿Qué momento? ¿Quién va? —preguntó, recuperando la cordura.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Ned observó como dos hombres, soldados con una armadura negra desconocida, se adentraban en la celda arrastrando un par de soldados de los Lannister que parecían estar muertos o inconscientes. La mujer, encapuchada, les dio órdenes en Alto Valyrio, una lengua que nunca había estudiado por su complejidad, e hizo que le cortaran las ataduras. Fue ayudado a ponerse en pie y observó como le vendaban la pierna temporalmente. La mujer le extendió un par de bastones extraños y le explicó cómo debía usarlos si quería salir de allí lo antes posible.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Ned le hizo caso, puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa que morir si se quedaba en Desembarco del Rey, y caminó lo más rápido que pudo por el laberinto de túneles y pasadizos del palacio. Los guardias, curiosamente, estaban dormidos en el suelo. No sabía qué extraña persona había decidido salvarle pero lo único que sabía es que saldría con vida de la capital irónicamente el día antes de su ejecución. De ninguna forma hubiera podido mentir públicamente y afirmar que Joffrey Lannister no era hijo bastardo producido del incesto de los gemelos Lannister; no cuando él mismo lo creía y, sobre todo, no cuando el mismo pueblo sabía y creía que lo era. De no haber sido así quizás hubiera mentido, salvar el pellejo, con tal de ver a su familia sana y salva. Ahora solo quedaría retratado como un mentiroso, un cobarde, si hacía lo que Cersei Lannister le ordenaba.

Parecían haber pasado horas cuando llegaron a una puerta pequeña y desconocida del castillo. Supo, por el hedor, que debía dar a uno de los canales del río cerca de la ciudad. Cuando abrieron la puerta desde el exterior comprobó que estaba en lo cierto. A pesar de que el agua era oscura y no podía ver con claridad aun teniendo la luna alumbrando el cielo nocturno supo que debía estar infestada de heces y vete tú a saber qué más. Aguantando la respiración, le ayudaron a subir a un bote con 4 remos. Cuando estuvieron todos a bordo, los soldados se pusieron a remar lo más rápido y en silencio posible hasta que salieron al Río Aguasnegras. Vio una caravana a lo lejos atada a un par de sementales fuertes y robustos.

—Ya mismo estará a salvo, Lord Stark —le dijo la mujer, ayudándole a salir del bote y a caminar hasta la caravana.

—¿Qué hay de mis hijas? ¿Están aquí? —preguntó finalmente, cuando pudo pensar con claridad sin la inminente condena de muerte.

—Arya Stark ha sido rescatada con éxito —le contestó, después de una breve pausa.

—¡Y qué hay de Sansa! ¡No puedo irme sin ella! —gritó infeliz, soltando uno de los bastones y caminando hasta la caravana para ver a Arya durmiendo sobre unas pieles—. ¡No puedo dejar a mi hija con los Lannister, la matarán!

—Baje la voz si no quiere que nos escuchen —le regañó la mujer, echándose la capucha hacia atrás y dejando entrever cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños. Era totalmente desconocida para él—. Tenemos a alguien de valor para intercambiar a su hija. Mire.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre otro cuerpo, al otro lado del pequeño espacio, estaba desarmado y atado de manos y piernas y despojado de sus habituales ropas pero su cabello dorado y su esbelto cuerpo masculino fueron un balde de agua fría para Lord Stark.

—¡Ese maldito! —gruñó en voz alta al ver a Jaime Lannister a menos de 5 pies de su hija pequeña.

Se abalanzó sobre el hombre inconsciente, iracundo por haber dejado atrás a su hija Sansa a pesar de que sabía que era casi imposible rescatarla, pero perdió el conocimiento después de sentir un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

…...

—Ya está despertando, pequeña loba —dijo una voz y Ned intentó incorporarse pero una mano lo empujó de nuevo al suelo—. No tan rápido. Sus heridas aún se está curando, debería hacer el mínimo esfuerzo con esa pierna y los cortes en su espalda.

Ned abrió los ojos y vio a su hija Arya observarle con orbes humedecidas. —¡Padre!

Arya rompió a llorar en sus brazos y eso le dio tiempo a consolarla y a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Observó que estaba en la caravana pero no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado puesto que ya era de día. La mujer pelirroja tocó el hombro de su hija y ésta se incorporó, secándose las lágrimas. Le pasó un plato de comida a su hija y luego le ayudó a reclinarse sobre unos cojines, ignorando sus expresiones de dolor. Observó sus ropas y vio que habían sido cambiadas por unas limpias, gracias a los Dioses, y que sus heridas estaban firmemente vendadas y olían a ungüentos curativos.

—Sus heridas sanan sin contratiempo alguno —le informó la mujer y luego le pasó un plato de comida y una piel llena de agua—. Mi nombre es Laogheri, de Volantis.

Ned la observó, sin decir nada, mucho menos propenso a la ira. —¿Y a qué le debo todo esto? Tiene mi gratitud por salvar a mi hija, y a mí, pero me pregunto por qué lo hizo.

—Seguí órdenes, obviamente.

El tono cortante, firme y obvio de la mujer le dio entender que parecía un necio por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Arya parpadeó, mirándoles uno a otro pero, curiosamente, no dijo nada. Al parecer entendía la gravedad del asunto o a lo mejor ver a su padre vivo era algo sorprendente cuando todos le daban por muerto; seguramente se sentía suficientemente intimidada por la mujer y sus soldados. Fuera como fuera, Ned dio gracias porque Arya mantuviera la boca callada mientras intentaba cerciorarse si estaban fuera de peligro.

—¿Ordenes de quién? —preguntó él, suspirando con una paciencia infinita.

La mujer cogió su manga izquierda y la retiró, mostrándole un tatuaje rojo. Era un dragón rojo, de 3 cabezas. Sintió el estomago caer a sus pies, a pesar de estar recostado, y tuvo que dejar el plato en el suelo de la incredulidad puesto que sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente. Él mismo había matado a aliados de los Targaryen en la pasada guerra; se preguntaba qué iban a hacer con él y su hija como venganza. Aún así tuvo que preguntar.

—Así que sirve a los Targaryen... ¿Por qué iba un Targaryen a ayudar a un Stark?

—Porque los Stark son ahora enemigos de los Lannister.

Y Ned, aunque no era talentoso políticamente, lo entendió todo. El enemigo de tú enemigo es tú amigo. Se preguntaba qué querían los últimos Targaryen de los Stark. Lo último que tenía entendido era que Daenerys de la Tormenta se había casado con un Khal Dothraki pero seguía sin descendencia y que su hermano, Viserys, les acompañaba en un viaje largo por Essos. Ninguno de los dos había representado un peligro real para Robert y, sin embargo, éste había querido verlos muertos. Incluso había enviado a asesinos a envenenar a los hermanos, sin conseguir nada. Algunos rumores habían llegado a Poniente, de ciudades saqueadas y totalmente desiertas, pero nadie había pensado que quizás eran los Targaryen junto con su ejército Dothraki quién había saqueado dichas ciudades. Ahora que lo pensaba presentía que los Targaryen tramaban algo y, sin embargo, no sabía ni por dónde empezar a pensar el qué. No obstante, el hecho de que hubieran mandado a una mujer de Volantis junto con, lo que ahora reconocía, 4 Inmaculados empezaba a completar el misterio.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar? —ni siquiera le hacía falta saber el trato; saber que había uno era suficiente.

—¿Por qué? No solamente estáis herido y desarmado, y por lo tanto débil, sino que su hija está en nuestro poder ahora —le dijo, sin burla alguna en su voz y eso le asustó más que las amenazas de Cersei Lannister. Arya, que estaba allí presente, se erizó de la rabia pero no abrió la boca cuando él apretó una de sus manos como advertencia—. Además, la única forma de asegurar la libertad de su hija Sansa, prisionera en Desembarco del Rey, es Jaime Lannister que, como sabe, también está en nuestro poder. Así que, ¿por qué no debería aceptar?

Ned cerró los ojos y suspiró. Había perdido antes de empezar y todos lo sabían. Si quería que sus hijas y él vivieran tenía que acatar un trato con los Targaryen.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

Laogheri, de Volantis, sonrió. —De momento solo tenemos que regresar a Invernalia. Allí recibirá a un invitado, aliado de la Casa Targaryen, que negociará una nueva alianza con la Casa Stark. Le aseguro que las condiciones no serán un lastre ni perjudiciales para su familia, como podría pensar. Espero que tenga una mente abierta.

Semanas más tarde, cuando era recibido con brazos abiertos en su casa por sus hijos y su esposa, visitaba el Norte una partida secreta de soldados y sirvientas que acompañaban a Arianne y Oberyn Martell.

 **Invierno – 298 AC, Astapor**

Daenerys gritó de dolor a pesar de que era su cuarto parto. —¡Maldita sea!

Viserys parecía palidecer por segundos puesto que él no había visto parto alguno. De no haber sentido tanto dolor se habría reído, sin embargo este cuerpo era joven, de apenas 15 años, en comparación con los 22 años que había tenido cuando se quedó embarazada por primera vez. Durante horas batalló el cansancio y la pérdida de fuerzas hasta que, finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser una pequeña eternidad, dio a luz. Lloró sin poder contenerse. El niño que tenía en brazos tenía su mismo cabello y sus ojos azules parecían ya tener un tinte violeta. Su piel era unos tonos más oscuro que el suyo, de un caramelo claro, y sus facciones eran menos delicadas que las suyas, más firmes y agresivas como las de Drogo. Dejó que se alimentara todo lo que quisiera, envuelto en las mejores sedas que pudo comprar, y con un pañal de tela que ella misma había fabricado con su magia, tela importada y runas.

—Es adorable, hermana —le felicitó Viserys, mirando a su hijo en brazos cómo dormía sin preocupaciones—. ¿Cómo se llamará?

—Rhaego, por su tío, Rhaegar, y su padre, Drogo —le contestó con convicción. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de haber asesinado a Drogo—. ¿Cómo va la construcción de nuestra flota?

Viserys sonrió. —Ha sido una buena idea venir hasta Astapor. Toda la zona desde Meereen hasta Yunkai es nuestra así que la construcción va más a prisa de lo que esperaba, sin tener que esconder nuestra flota. De momento tenemos 35 barcos acabados.

—Estás supervisando su construcción, por lo que veo.

—Sí. En un par de semanas más habrá finalizados otros 15 más.

—¿Y qué hay de los Stark?

—Todo va tal y como planeamos —informó Viserys pensando en su nueva alianza—. Cersei Lannister ha demandado el regreso de su hermano Jaime pero no enviará a cambio a Sansa Stark así que se encuentran en un punto muerto.

—Bien. Esperaba que así fuera —le confesó ella, recostándose en la montaña de almohadas—. Sabía que los Stark lo intentarían pero el orgullo de Cersei Lannister impide que piense con claridad. Aún así sabe que no puede matar a Sansa Stark y eso nos da tiempo. Mándale un cuervo a Arianne, ha llegado el momento.

A Viserys le dio un vuelco el corazón. Así que por fin iba a casarse. Parecía que los planes iban viento en popa desde hacía meses. Aún así escuchó en silencio lo que su hermana tenía que decir.

—Tú boda con Arianne supondrá un gran cambio en el juego. Debes ir a Braavos con parte de la fortuna y pagar la deuda del trono —le confirmó ella y Viserys asintió, atento—. Ahora que Vigarys, Raenar y Daegamon son suficientemente grandes podré volar con ellos e investigar el cruel destino de Valyria.

Viserys parecía tentado a reprochar sus planes pero los comprendía a su vez. Solo pudo suspirar cuando vio que su hermana tramaba algo más pero no pensaba abrir la boca.

…...

—¡Felicidades, sobrina! —felicitó Oberyn Martell con una sonrisa a Arianne, ahora de la Casa Targaryen. Los colores negro y rojo de dicha casa resaltaban su piel olivacea y melena negra—. Felicidades igualmente, mi Rey.

Viserys asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa, y con la mano de Arianne sosteniendo la suya. Daenerys se acercó, con su hijo en brazos de Irri temporalmente, y le besó las mejillas a él y a su nueva esposa.

—Hermana —saludó con una sonrisa y Arianne se la devolvió encantada.

—¿Significa eso que ahora soy vuestro tío, mi pequeña Reina? —preguntó con una sonrisa divertida y traviesa Oberyn Martell a su hermana.

Viserys alzó una ceja puesto que su hermana era ya, y lo había sido desde hacía mucho, una mujer. Vestida con una túnica blanca sin mangas, cinturón plateado y enjoyado con diamantes enmarcando las caderas, brazaletes con la insignia de su casa y el cabello recogido en un intrincado, elegante pero ostentoso moño tras una diadema de rubíes era difícil ver a su hermana como una "pequeña" Reina. El vestido era tan favorecedor que más de uno miraba abiertamente con deseo el cuerpo desarrollado de su hermana, cuya altura había superado con creces la de Arianne, pareciendo a una bella estatua de marfil, y cuyos pechos habían crecido al dar a luz así como se habían ensanchados sus caderas.

Daenerys rió. —Tío, decís... Supongo que sí. Cuñado, en cierto modo, también. Después de todo sois familia por parte de mis dos hermanos.

Oberyn sonrió. Daenerys siempre le había caído bien puesto que no era igual que las otras damas que él conocía. Le recordaba a Ellaria con su firmeza y determinación pero, tras su carácter gentil y sosegado sabía que existía una verdadera Reina. Desde el primer momento, cuando la conoció, supo que Daenerys Targaryen llegaría muy lejos. Lo que más le divertía era ver cómo engañaba a todos, haciéndoles creer que era poco más que una cara bonita, cuando realmente era quien tejía las redes que acercaban cada vez más el Trono a su hermano.

—Una conversación seria, espero —le dijo ella, cuando estuvieron a solas en el banquete de bodas. Su rostro había dejado de sonreír beatíficamente y sus ojos ahora eran joyas, amatistas, penetrantes, clavados en los suyos propios.

—Así es, mi Reina —contestó Oberyn, haciendo mención a los títulos que había ganado y heredado—. Después de tanto tiempo has dejado a un lado tú máscara.

—Por el momento, tío —respondió burlonamente ella y él sonrió encantado—. ¿Y bien? ¿Se ha zanjado ya esa estúpida deuda?

—Por supuesto. El Banco de Hierro estaba encantado de hacer nuevo negocio —repuso él, bufando divertido y bebiendo de su copa de vino—. No parecían muy sorprendidos al reconocer nuestra antigua alianza pero sí de ver los lingotes de oro posarse sobre su mesa...

—Mmm... Supongo que no —Daenerys no parecía nada sorprendida al respecto y Oberyn la admiró.

—¿Y qué planeas ahora, pequeña viuda? —bromeó él, haciendo referencia a su estatus de viuda y, a la vez, a una de las arañas más mortíferas.

Daenerys frunció el ceño, recordando a Varys pero prosiguió. —Necesitamos un cuartel general; Valyria es ahora una península y un archipiélago abandonado.

—Por lo visto está llena de extrañas criaturas, enfermos, hogares en ruinas y campos antes fértiles y ahora cenizas.

—Los campos pueden replantarse, los hogares reconstruirse y esas extrañas criaturas seguro que no son más que misterios y habladurías de ambiciosos piratas que buscaron tesoro en la antigua Valyria.

Oberyn sonrió. —Digamos que tenéis razón. ¿Y los enfermos? Dicen que esa zona está infestada de Psoriagrís. Hombres, mujeres y ancianos que fueron abandonados en estas tierras a morir.

—Y morirán —le aseguró Daenerys, alzando su copa de vino y perdiendo su mirada en el rojo líquido—. Probarán el fuego de nuestros dragones.

Oberyn no lo dudó ni un segundo ya que en ese mismo instante ya ardía la llama de la conquista en los ojos de Daenerys de la Tormenta. Se preguntó qué planes tenía, cuán grandes eran, que prefería asentarse en Valyria antes de amansar un mayor ejército.

 **Invierno – 1998 DC, Londres (Inglaterra)**

Astoria era inteligente. Lo había sido siempre y siempre lo sería. Era hermosa, rica y tenía una gran responsabilidad siendo Lady Nott. El problema era que no amaba a su marido. Es más, si alguna vez fueron conocidos y quizás amigos, ahora ya no eran nada. Cuando aceptó casarse fue de mala gana; no se casó porque le amara o porque él la amara a ella. Se casaron porque sus padres habían acordado una alianza. Los Nott, perjudicados por su postura en la guerra, buscaban volver a terreno neutro y qué mejor que aliarse con los Greengrass, que habían mantenido la neutralidad a lo largo de los siglos. Se casó de mala gana, porque ella quería hacer otras cosas, pero supo que, en parte, casarse con Theodore le solucionaría la vida. No le faltaría nada. Salvo amor.

El problema era que ella tenía otros intereses y Theodore quería una familia de verdad, solamente que no con ella. A penas se habían acostado una vez, a regañadientes, y fue la noche de bodas. Astoria no le amaba pero sí que le encontraba atractivo y no le hubiera importado beneficiarse de su cuerpo pero su nuevo marido encontraba repulsivo el contacto físico por el simple contacto físico. Quería algo más y ella no estaba dispuesta a dar más de sí. Salvo quizás un hijo. Sin la atención de su nuevo marido era obvio que, tarde o temprano, buscaría algo que la entretuviera en otra parte. Ambos lo sabían.

Primero fue Hugh Montague. Este fue el que más duró y del cual se quedó embarazada al poco tiempo. Había sido tan joven y tan tonta, como su hermana le recordaba a diario. Había cometido un error.

—Eres estúpida, Astoria —le siseó Daphne, enfurecida, cuando le contó su embarazo—. No es de Theodore ni lo será porque él no te ha tocado más que una vez.

—Podría haberme quedado embarazada con una simple vez —refutó pero sin mucha determinación.

—¡Sí, claro! ¡Embarazada meses después de vuestra única vez! ¡Já! —rió Daphne quién se había casado con Adrian Pucey, el segundo hijo, 5 años mayor que su hermana.

—No puedes cuestionarme, hermana —dijo ella, ahora empezando a enfadarse—. Tú y Adrian habéis conseguido lo que Theodore y yo no podemos.

—Eso es porque eres una inconsciente y una idiota. ¿Crees que me casé amándole? ¿Crees que él me amaba? Claro que no. Al contrario que tú tuve la paciencia para hacer de mi matrimonio aunque fuera una relación de amistad. Tú simplemente te has negado a trabajar con Theodore.

—¡Es él quién no quiere verme! ¡Ni me habla a penas!

Daphne volvió a sisear y su cabello rubio, igual que el suyo, reflejó la luz que entraba por los ventanales grandes de la Mansión Pucey. —No me vengas con tonterías, Astoria. Theodore no tenía posibilidad de escapar vuestro contrato matrimonial, al igual que yo al ser la primogénita, pero tú sí y, sin embargo, aceptaste casarte con él, a pesar de que ambos sabíais que no amabais al otro, únicamente por asegurar tú futuro. A pesar de tener más pretendientes. Aceptaste porque sabías que serías Lady Nott, que tendrías una vida de lujo y que no te faltaría nada. En ningún momento miraste por Theodore, solo miraste por ti. Le condenaste a un matrimonio infeliz porque desde el primer momento no querías saber nada de él. Ni siquiera quisiste enmendar tus acciones egoístas. Lo único que has querido de él ha sido su cuerpo, además de su fortuna para mantenerte mientras no haces nada día tras día, y luego te abres de piernas para otros hombres cuando tu marido, al que tú misma obligaste a casarte contigo, no quiere tocarte. ¿Me preguntó por qué?

Astoria, que era inteligente y, por supuesto, ya sabía la cruda y dura realidad aunque no quisiera aceptarla, se sonrojó violentamente. Escuchar a su hermana ponerse de parte de su esposo era aterrador. Lo que le dejó claro es que tenía que hacer pasar ese hijo como Theodore porque si no su reputación quedaría marcada de por vida.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Daphne? —casi suplicó, aunque odiaba tener que pedir consejo a su hermana.

—Nada —le respondió tajantemente. Sus ojos azules, la única diferencia física entre ellas, la miraron fríamente—. Theodore sabrá bien que no es hijo suyo así que no podrás engañarlo ni tampoco puedes usar magia para hacer pasar este hijo como suyo porque lo estará esperando. A no ser que pienses atacarle e implantarle una memoria falsa sobre vuestras actividades matrimoniales inexistentes.

Astoria rumió sobre ello y Daphne lo vio al instante. —No seas idiota. Si lo haces tarde o temprano se dará cuenta y Nott te la devolverá. ¿Sabías que una vez dejó en coma durante un par de días a otro Slytherin? No hubo pruebas que pudieran inculparle pero era un secreto a voces en nuestra Casa que había sido él. Ni siquiera Malfoy se atrevía a meterse con él después de rechazar su "invitación" a unirse a su pequeño grupo de psicópatas.

—Estoy bien jodida —resumió vulgarmente—. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar y ver si piensa tomar represalias.

Daphne no abrió la boca así que se fue de la Mansión Pucey como había venido: enfadada, desesperada y expectante. Cuando llegó a sus aposentos, en otra ala del Fuerte Nott, dio vueltas y más vueltas al asunto. Al final concluyó que debía decirle de su embarazo a Theodore porque tarde o temprano iba a ser imposible de esconder y sabía que, cuanto más tiempo pasara, más miedo le daría contárselo.

Cuando se sentaron a cenar esa noche, en un silencio sepulcral, habló. —Estoy embarazada.

Los cubiertos de Theodore hicieron un pequeño chirrido antes de ser depositados con cuidado sobre el plato. Astoria no podía sentir más miedo que en ese mismo momento, cuando se la quedó mirando con esos ojos de azules impenetrables, fríos como el ártico y tan devastadores como una tormenta de hielo, le clavaban mil espadas en su cara. Notó su rostro frío, las manos heladas y supo que debía haber palidecido porque empezaba a temblar de los nervios. Sin embargo, cogió los cubiertos y empezó a comer de nuevo, en silencio.

—Me ha quedado claro que eres idiota —habló él, segundos después cuando pensó en lo que fuera que pensara y recapacitaba la situación. Sus palabras eran como quién describe el tiempo, calmadas y cordiales—. No solamente eres idiota sino que eres una de las personas más egoístas, mezquinas y con menos vergüenza que conozco. ¿De quién es?

Astoria apretó los puños mientras la insultaba y finalmente logró abrir la boca. —¿Por qué querrías saberlo?

Theodore la miró como si no pudiera creerlo. —Porque vas a tener que contactar con él para que pague todo lo que respecta a este niño o niña. Estoy de acuerdo en dejar que la gente piense que es mío, pero no lo es y, por lo tanto, no pienso hacerme cargo de nada.

Astoria sintió algo parecido a alivio pero entonces tuvo una aterradora idea. —¿Y si el padre no quiere saber nada?

—Entonces tendrás que buscarte la vida, contactar con tu familia, supongo —se encogió de hombros su marido, mientras seguía comiendo como si ella no estuviera condenada de por vida—. Está claro que este bastardo no es mío y no será un Nott. Cuando llegue su carta de Hogwarts imagino que todo será desvelado puesto que no pienso aceptarlo en la familia.

—¿¡Y ya está!? —gritó ella, levantándose de golpe al darse cuenta que, a pesar de haber creído que estaba todo solucionado era imposible engañar a la magia del Ministerio, Gringotts o Hogwarts—. ¿Piensas dejar que esto arruine tu reputación? ¿La de los Nott? ¡Simplemente porque me odias!

—En realidad no te odio. Para eso tendrías que provocar en mí algún tipo de emoción salvo indiferencia. Bueno sí, también me produces asco —rumió Theodore Nott en voz alta.

Astoria le observó como nunca antes. Theodore Nott era cruel, malicioso pero sobre todo inteligente. Había sabido desde el principio que su aventura iba a salir a la luz unos 11 años más tarde y por eso no se había negado a dejar que pensaran que era suyo porque, si la gente lo pensaba, más duro y más daño le haría más de una década después cuando llamaran a su hijo o hija para ponerse el sombrero y no apareciera como un Nott.

—¿No te extraña ahora que no quiera saber nada de ti? —le preguntó, con ganas de herirle como él había hecho pero sus palabras no eran capaz de transmitir su odio—. Nadie podría quererte siendo como eres. Eres retorcido y cruel.

—Y tú una guarra idiota —Nott sonrió maliciosamente, riendo por lo bajo de su situación mientras se secaba elegantemente la boca—. Si solo te hubieras abierto de piernas y hubieras usado una poción o hechizo anticonceptivo ya no serías una guarra idiota, solo serías una guarra.

Astoria se desapareció, profundamente herida. Lo peor de todo era que Nott tenía razón. Había cometido un error.

Días más tarde, cuando recuperaba fuerzas para pensar en su futuro, consiguió que Hugh, después de hacerle saber que no quería tener nada más con ella, acordara darle una suma periódica de dinero con tal de mantener al bebé, que ahora sabían que era niño. Solamente 5 meses después de su boda en Junio, se había quedado embarazada de un hombre que no era su marido, pensó mientras sus padres la felicitaban y su hermana la juzgaba con sus ojos azules tensos y llenos de ira.

 **Primavera – 1999 DC, Snowdonia (Gales)**

Theodore Nott miró su copa de vino, contemplativo. La vida había dado un giro desde el nuevo año. Astoria, embarazada ya de 4 meses, vivía ahora en una casa de ciudad a su nombre. Lejos del Fuerte Nott. Lo que había empezado como una templada alianza era ahora un campo de batalla entre ambos. Sinceramente, la mera mención de su esposa le hacía hervir la sangre de la ira. Miró los verdes prados que surcaban el horizonte hasta el mar e, inevitablemente, le recordaron a un par de ojos esmeraldas. Quién hubiera pensado que Hadara Potter-Black iba a casarse con Malfoy. Quién hubiera pensado que Malfoy podría cambiar.

—Y pensar que alguna vez creí que la deseaba —se mofó de sí mismo, pensando en las veces que había pensado que Draco deseaba a Hadara debido a su comportamiento antagonista, a veces ridículo.

Draco era gay. Blaise era su amante. Hadara era su esposa. Para colmo vivían los 3 juntos, pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa divertida. Algo así no se había visto jamás. ¿Una Lady, dejando entrar a su casa al amante hombre de su marido? ¡Jamás! Los había habido, obviamente, amantes homosexuales, pero nunca habían convivido de semejante forma. La diferencia era claramente la mujer en cuestión. Hadara. Estaba claro que había sido ella quién había permitido que pasara y el por qué era un misterio. Era bueno juzgando a las personas pero no tenía ni idea de las acciones de la ahora Lady Malfoy. Esa mujer era tan impredecible como misteriosa. Una de las pocas personas que habían conseguido engañar a todos en Hogwarts bajo una máscara. Y pensar que el sombrero había tenido la osadía de ponerla en Gryffindor...

—¿Con quién está ahora? —le preguntó, como era habitual, como si hablaran de la economía.

Hadara, como le había pedido que la llamara, vestía un vestido blanco y liso hasta las rodillas, con mangas hasta los codos de encaje y unos tacones altos negros a juego con su negra cabellera de medianoche, así como una pulsera de oro blanco, elegante y delicada complementando su anillo de matrimonio. Su maquillaje de día era minimalista, una línea negra en los ojos, algo de colorete y labios pintados de rojo coral que resaltaban su perfecta piel ligeramente bronceada. Sin proponérselo llamaba la atención de todos, radiante de luz, pareciendo la estatua de un ángel.

—Ahora es Roger Davies —le contestó, cogiendo su taza de Earl Grey y bebiendo como si nada.

Hadara hizo una mueca de burla con los labios. —Que bajo hemos caído ya.

Recordaba a Roger Davies como el chico que vino y se fue, sin más sorpresa que cuando decidió tocar el trasero a Fleur Delacour y acabó en el hospital con graves quemaduras.

—Y que lo digas —rió él, seguramente acordándose del ridículo que había hecho aquel día en el baile.

Observó el café antiguo, muggle, que Hadara le había recomendado y en el cual se veían cada martes y jueves al menos un par de horas. Era, sin duda alguna, lo mejor de su soporífera rutina. Mil veces mejor que pasar un segundo en la presencia de su esposa. Se preguntaba cuándo había empezado a considerar a Hadara como una amiga, cuando había empezado a mandarle cartas y a cenar con los Malfoy y Blaise, a pasear con ellos y visitar el Callejón Diagón, sin darse cuenta...

—¿Cómo están Draco y Blaise? —preguntó, después de un cómodo silencio, como era normal.

—Estupendamente. Están en un viaje de negocios en Italia.

Theodore supo que, además de negocios, también debía ser un viaje de placer. A Hadara, no obstante, no parecía importarle. Es más, por su sonrisa complacida parecía que estaba a gusto de estar sola aunque fuera unas semanas. Entonces se le ocurrió una fantástica idea pero cuando pensó en abrir la boca se le aceleró el corazón. Hasta ahora Hadara había sido únicamente su amiga aunque cada día que pasaba deseaba poder ser algo más. Lo único que habían hecho había sido ir de compras, cenar juntos con Draco y Blaise y tomar galletas y té por las tardes. Nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo...

—¿Entonces no tienes nada importante que hacer las próximas dos semanas, no es así? —le preguntó, con el semblante estoico para disimular sus nervios.

—No —le lanzó una mirada extraña y alzó una ceja—. ¿Por qué?

—Tengo unos asuntos que resolver en Berlín —empezó, intentando que sus palabras no fueran demasiado descaradas—. Podemos aprovechar e ir de compras y visitar las vistas, si quieres.

Hadara contempló el rostro sereno de Theodore pero lo que le delataban eran sus ojos. Estaban fijos en los suyos como si quisiera ver el mínimo rechazo en su rostro antes de que abriera la boca. Ella sonrió, sin poder evitarlo y asintió.

—Por mí bien. Informaré a Draco de nuestros planes.

Theodore sonrió, casi aliviado, y ella escondió su sonrisa ante su gesto tan adorable tras su taza de té. A pesar de que entre ellos dos había lo que los muggles llamaban química no habían saltado aún la línea roja y quién sabía qué iba a pasar en este viaje estando solos. Lo cierto es que prefería tener a Theo aunque fuera como amigo que perderlo y eso la dejaba reticente a dar otro paso. Además, sospechaba que, aunque odiara a Astoria, sus acciones le habían dejado huella. Sentía, en el fondo de su ser, que antes de avanzar tendría que reparar el daño que esa furcia le había causado y eso requería tiempo y paciencia pero sería paciente durante el tiempo que fuera necesario. Después de todo, no pensaba dejar escapar a Theodore Nott ahora que le había encontrado.

* * *

 **NOTA:** No esperéis actualizaciones muy seguidas o periódicas pero iré actualizando.


	6. La Nueva Valyria

**Disclaimer:** Juego de Tronos y Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 – LA NUEVA VALYRIA**

 **Invierno – 299 AC, Tierras del Largo Verano (Valyria)**

En el nuevo año, Daenerys miró desde arriba el vasto campo hecho cenizas. Aún después de tanto tiempo solo quedaba un mero recuerdo de las tierras más fértiles del mundo. La vegetación, las malas hierbas, habían crecido por doquier y había tierra batida, infértil, allí donde mirara. Era un gran desastre y, sin embargo, aquella era la tierra de su familia. Pero aun no acababa la pesadilla. Cuando alzaba su vista al horizonte la tierra batida dejaba paso al agua, pantanos llenos de bichos y enfermedad... Daegamon lanzó un graznido, bajo su cuerpo, y batió sus alas alzando el vuelo una vez más. Daenerys no lo impidió. Dejó que sobrevolara aquellas tierras de pesadilla mientras cuantificaba las pérdidas y todo lo que tendría que hacer para poner en orden Valyria antes de asentarse allí. Observó las ruinas de antiguos palacios y comprendió que tendría que empezar de cero.

Había algo que le había llamado la atención nada más acercarse a los límites de la península. La magia de Valyria rodeaba estas tierras, impidiendo el paso a todos aquellos que quisieran entrar a pie. Era curioso que dichas guardas no se extendieran a la costa, razón por la cual los barcos cargados de enfermos con Psoriagris habían podido abandonar a los condenados en las tierras de los Targaryen. Y, sin embargo, había una maldición pesando en dichas tierras. No tardó en localizarla puesto que estaba en todas partes. Allí donde volara con sus dragones sentía la magia roja, poderosa y devastadora, apoderarse de la tierra. Sin duda algún antiguo enemigo había hecho todo lo posible por acabar con la dinastía de Valyria.

Cerró sus ojos mientras se concentraba en aniquilar la Maldición de Valyria. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó puesto que pareció una eternidad; cuando volvió en sí sintió su magia desprenderse como vapor de su piel antes de deshacerse como el humo por los cielos. Poco a poco, como si de una gigante ola se tratara, las plantas y árboles y las malas hierbas se inclinaron con el paso de una imbatible fuerza, la magia que corría por sus venas acompañada de la misma magia de la tierra, salvaje y deseosa de ser utilizada, y parecían tomar vida despacio pero sin pausa, hasta que la tierra batida se convirtió en tierra limosa, oscura y llena de la esencia vital, y las malas hierbas se desvanecieron como la ceniza, carbonizadas, dejando paso a pequeños brotes de trigo, antes podridos y petrificados, que rápidamente crecían como por arte de magia. El agua estanca, los pantanos infestados, se evaporaron dejando paso al trigo hasta que éste empezó a cubrirlo todo con su dorado resplandor bajo el sol del medio día. Las ruinas se alzaron de forma antinatural, reparando castillos y antiguos hogares, deshaciendo el mal de Valyria.

Daegamon voló, siguiendo el rastro milagroso de su magia, y Daenerys fue contemplando cómo crecían limoneros y manzanos alrededor del castillo, como la hierba verde ondeaba con la brisa y cómo la hiedra roja y verde devoraba las paredes hasta dominar la fachada. La ciudad, más allá de la inmensa pradera de trigo, estaba compuesta de miles de hogares en ruinas que se pusieron en pie después de cientos de años derrotados. Todos ellas de mármol blanco, perfectamente pensado para las altas temperaturas de Valyria. Los tejados blancos resplandecían a lo lejos, tan lejos como podía ver, y tuvo que detenerse a descansar antes de poder seguir observando maravillada el espectáculo, a pesar de haber estado usando gran parte de la magia natural de Valyria para repararlo todo.

—El renacimiento de Valyria —se dijo a sí misma y Daegamon gruñó antes de alzar el vuelo con sus hermanos, disfrutando en compañía.

Ella alzó la vista al castillo de tamaño medio a un lado de la ciudad. El suelo de piedra gris crujió bajo sus sandalias mientras ella examinaba las paredes en las que algún día habitaron sus antepasados. Estaba nuevo pero vacío. A penas tenía 20 dormitorios, un gran salón y comedor así como las cocinas y un gran patio de piedra con un pequeño establo. Sin duda no era más que un lugar de paso, la entrada al Antiguo Reino de los Targaryen. De unas cuantas piedras las transformó en una mesa, un pergamino, un bote de tinta y una pluma. Media hora más tarde, después de perderse varias veces en el horizonte dorado que había hecho nacer, supo que era momento de dejar que sus huestes conocieran Valyria. Un cuervo transformado de otra piedra voló por el aire puro y el cielo despejado y azul de las Tierras del Largo Verano antes de partir a Astapor. Para cuando su hermano entrara en Valyria con la mitad de su Reino ella ya habría progresado hacia el Mar Humeante.

…...

Semanas habían pasado desde que inició su nueva aventura. No podía estar más contenta al ver las pétalos llenos de vida de las innumerables flores del prado cercano al lago y los sauces llorando al agua ahora cristalina y llena de vida meciéndose con la brisa templada de invierno. Los colores de los árboles que habían crecido, manzanos, cerezos, limoneros, naranjos y viñas de uva roja se extendían hacía el horizonte proclamando una vez más esas tierras como las más fértiles del mundo. Un campo de maíz a lo lejos ocupaba con su verde esmeralda gran parte de lo que sus ojos podían observar. Las casas ahora se extendían separadas unas de la otras pero igualmente deslumbrantes desde el cielo. Los caminos grandes y estrechos de piedra separaban parcelas y terrenos y los establos, aún vacíos, le hacían imaginar jinete y caballo cabalgando bajo el sol de Valyria. La hierba verde y hermosa cubría ambos lados de los caminos, como un sendero de vida, y los árboles daban sombra a futuros caminantes y embriagaban los sentidos con sus perfumadas flores.

Vigarys lanzó un graznido de alegría mientras jugaba con su hermano Raenar, empujándose de un lado a otro. Daegamon hizo caso omiso, prefiriendo observar las vistas con ella. Daenerys dejó escapar un grito de euforia estirando sus brazos al viento y sus tres hijos rugieron con ella antes de alinearse a cada lado de su persona. Sintió una gran masa de personas atravesar sus guardas y supo que por fin Viserys y Arianne habían llegado después de semanas esperándolos. Por suerte eso le había dado tiempo para reparar la zona este de las Tierras del Largo verano y gran parte de la zona oeste, en la que se encontraba ahora.

— _Vamos Daegamon_ —le dijo en Alto Valyrio al dragón negro y rojo bajo sus piernas y éste rugió antes de girar en dirección sur—. _El Mar Humeante nos espera ahora._

Vigarys, cargada con las provisiones, y Raenar, cargado con los objetos y tesoros que había encontrado, les siguieron alzando el vuelo y desplegando sus alas para planear sin esfuerzo alguno. Los colores esmeralda y crema dorada de sus dragones brillaron con magia, dejando una estela en el cielo. Una vez más, su magia recorrió el camino bajo la enorme sombra de sus dragones dejando atrás la Maldición y empezando la nueva era de Valyria. Tardó poco más de una hora, cada vez más cansada, en divisar el Mar Humeante. Columnas de humo y pestilencia, torretas de piedra y botes medio hundidos y podridos le dieron la bienvenida. Daegamon gruñó iracundo antes de lanzar una llamarada, seguido por sus hermanos. Daenerys se inclinó a mirar y vio con algo de pena y asco como se escurrían como ratas los abandonados. Los gritos no se hicieron de esperar. Los botes prendieron en llamas y las torretas se inundaron con fuego que salía ardiente por las ventanas hasta que el cielo se empezó a tornar negro de cenizas de la madera de los botes, árboles podridos y los cuerpos infectados de Psoriagris que prendieron como el aceite. Se tapó con parte de su túnica azul la boca y logró discernir los huesos de los ahora carbonizados cuerpos. En menos de media hora ya no quedaba nadie ni nada vivo salvo las alimañas que habían logrado esconderse en sus madrigueras.

Un viento despejó el cielo y observó como la tierra se transformaba ante sus ojos. El agua, antes humeante y llena de ácido volcánico, ahora perdió su misterioso mal dejando paso aguas cristalinas y paradisiacas que le dejaron ver los incontables barcos hundidos que había para su antojo y diversión. Algo captó de nuevo su atención e hizo que descendiera Daegamon hasta acercarse peligrosamente a la superficie. Cuando logró discernir de dónde provenía la llamada se lanzó de cabeza al agua. Después de pasar todo el día bajo el sol, el agua fría, pura, todavía sin atemperar, la dejó sin respiración unos instantes. Se sumergió hasta uno de los barcos sin identidad e hizo que la madera se deshiciera ante sus ojos. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba dejó de respirar sin darse cuenta y casi se ahoga de la idiotez. Aún así suponía que podía perdonarse el momento de debilidad, después de todo, aquello que la había llamado era un magnífico zafiro huevo de dragón.

 **Primavera – 299AC, Altojardín**

Brienne de Tarth y ser Loras Tyrell observaron como se desvanecía la luz en las orbes de su amado y pretendiente al Trono de Hierro, Renly Baratheon. Margaery, la esposa del moribundo, lo contempló conmocionada pero sin sentimentalismo alguno ya que, después de todo, Renly habría preferido tomar como amante a su hermano Loras que a ella misma. No es que le hubiera importado su negativa en acostarse con ella pero hubiera preferido tener aunque fuera un Heredero de Renly. Ahora era viuda y, según creían algunos que sabían que Renly no la había tocado, virgen. Pobres idiotas. Hubiera bastado un poco de sangre de cerdo o de cordero en las sábanas y todos hubieran creído el paripé pero ella seguiría vacía, sin hijo alguno.

—¿No vais a hacer nada? —le preguntó con ojos llorosos Brienne la Azul.

Ella la miró sin comprender. —Está muerto. Ahora tenemos que saber quién lo hizo.

Brienne asintió, no complacida, pero resignada. —¡Era la sombra de Stannis, lo sé!

Loras pareció estar de acuerdo pero ella suspiró. Estaba en compañía de dos personas con el juicio nublado por el amor, el dolor y el odio. No le extrañaba que surgieran culpables por doquier puesto que incluso ella misma había visto dicha sombra. No obstante, una sombra no era un hombre ni una mujer de carne y hueso y, por lo tanto, no era más que humo negro. De repente empezaron a entrar soldados y guardias, exclamando y gritando que "Renly Baratheon está muerto". Ella contuvo un gruñido ante la idiotez de los hombres de su ahora difunto esposo. ¿No les había ordenado que se mantuvieran a la espera de noticias? Entonces tuvo una gran pero dudosa idea.

—¡Ha sido un asesino de Stannis Baratheon, llevaba una daga envenenada con su escudo!

Loras y Brianne la miraron sin comprender unos segundos y, cuando lo hicieron, su hermano arrastró a la gigante mujer fuera de la tienda mientras ella hilaba una historia entre lloriqueos y silencios pesarosos. Al final, minutos más tarde, todos los hombres del ejército clamaban por la cabeza de Stannis y ella solo pudo sonreír. Quizás ninguno de estos hombres seguiría a una mujer a la guerra, ella tampoco lo pretendía, pero todos los hombres medianamente borrachos ansiaban un motivo, por muy banal que fuera, para blandir sus espadas y tener legitimidad para visitar prostíbulos. Gracias a los Dioses había tenido la suerte y la facilidad de convencerlos de que había sido Stannis y, tarde o temprano, le atacarían para vengar la muerte de Renly.

Mientras tanto hablaría con su abuela y vería si podía casarse con alguien más cercano al trono. Quizás Joffrey ya que era estúpido y predecible. Aunque su veta sádica y cruel sería algo que debería remediar cuanto antes. Había llegado, no obstante, la hora de los Tyrell. Con los Targaryen en Essos, casi extintos, los Stark reinando en el Norte y exiliados voluntariamente del Sur, los Lannister eran la última gran Casa a la que unirse. Ganarían la antipatía de los Martell pero claro, los Martell no eran nadie sin los Targaryen.

…...

—Este es el preciso momento —le dijo su abuela mientras se comía uno de sus pastelitos.

Habían pasado pocas semanas en Altojardín pero, a pesar de todo, no había podido hacer que su hermano volviera en sí. Todavía estaba ahogado por la pena. El problema es que no salía de ella consolarlo porque Renly a penas había sido un amigo. Su abuela, como ella, prefería pensar en el futuro en lugar de echar la mirada atrás. Era por eso que había acudido a ella con sus ideas de poder pero, para su poca sorpresa, su abuela ya tenía preparado un contrato con los Lannister. Eso sí, la firma de la Reina estaba ausente.

—No te preocupes de Cersei ahora. Quien realmente manda es ese viejo de hielo, Tywin y, si sé algo de él, firmará —bufó divertida Olenna Tyrell.

—¿Y qué pasará con Joffrey?

—Encontraremos algo que le distraiga, querida.

Olenna dio un par de golpecitos en la mejilla de su nieta, la despidió y luego prosiguió con su descanso sin mediar palabra. Después de todo, Joffrey era un perro rabioso y con los perros rabiosos lo único que se podía hacer era sacrificarlos. Mientras tanto planearían la boda sin escatimar en gastos. Lo último que quería era que pensaran que los Tyrrell no habían invertido suficiente en dicha alianza.

—Mi Lady, Petyr Baelish ha alcanzado al fin la fortaleza —le informó un sirviente.

Olenna sonrió antes de levantar su aparentemente frágil cuerpo de la silla. —Hazle pasar.

 **Primavera – 299 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

Cersei Lannister estaba enfurecida. Desde hacía meses la pérdida de su hermano gemelo era un recordatorio constante del caos en Desembarco del Rey. Por no hablar de su otro hermano, aquel a quién preferiría no recordar y que, sin embargo, era una memoria permanente. Por suerte, el Banco de Hierro parecía haber desistido en cobrar su deuda. Su padre, no obstante, estaba angustiado.

—¿No lo ves, hija? El Banco de Hierro siempre reclama su deuda —le espetó, dando un golpe con su copa en la mesa de madera de sus aposentos, donde estaban reunidos—. Eso significa que o bien van a cobrarla muy pronto o bien alguien ha pagado la deuda.

—¿No eras tú el que se negó a pagarla? —preguntó ella, rebelde, y Tywin Lannister entrecerró los ojos ante sus palabras.

—Cuida esa boca, Cersei, esta deuda es gran parte culpa tuya —le siseó su padre y se sentó con rostro estoico de nuevo—. Si pudieras controlar a tu hijo como te ordené ahora no estaríamos en esta situación.

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Joffrey ordenaría la ejecución de Stark?

—¿Quién iba a pensarlo, sin duda? ¿Quién mejor que nadie conoce a tu hijo, sino tú? ¿A caso no ves que es un niño ambicioso pero sin cautela o astucia alguna? Se parece más a ti de lo que crees —Tywin contempló el gran mapa de Westeros y fijó su vista en Alto Jardín, sin hacer caso omiso de su hija que se estremecía en silencio de la ira—. Por suerte aún quedan casas hambrientas de poder. Los Tyrell, con la muerte de Renly a manos de su hermano, desean una nueva alianza.

Cersei rizó los labios del odio. —¿Y planeas casar a esa furcia Tyrell con Joffrey?

Su padre alzó la vista y la contempló con hielo en los ojos. —No estaríamos en esta situación de no ser por tus decisiones. Ahora, con Jaime a manos de los Stark, y con el Banco de Hierro tras nosotros debemos asegurar una nueva alianza.

Cersei no dijo nada más. Era imposible razonar con su padre. Se marchó como llegó y decidió ahogar sus penas aquella misma noche en su primo Lancel. Jugó con Tommen, paseó con Myrcella y luego aconsejó como pudo a Joffrey pero incluso Cersei tenía que reconocer que a veces su hijo era incontrolable. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no acabaron para ella. Parecía que su padre había jugado el juego de tronos a sus espaldas con su nieto; dejándola a ella de lado como si no fuera la Reina Regente.

—Tú abuelo planea casarte con Margaery Tyrell, la viuda de Renly —le informó ella un par de días más tarde pero Joffrey no parecía preocupado—. ¿Piensas negarte? ¿Rechazarla? Tú eres el Rey.

Joffrey la miró unos segundos. —Lo sé, vino a informarme de ello en cuanto acabó las negociaciones —se encogió de hombros y jugó con su nueva espada en su regazo—. El abuelo dijo que los Tyrell serían capaces de sofocar las rebeliones del Reino y aportar riqueza. Nuestras uniones con los Tyrell serán la ayuda que necesitamos.

Las palabras de Joffrey eran claramente las de su padre puesto que sabía que su hijo no tenía la paciencia suficiente como para hablar y pensar de política. Sin duda Tywin había convencido a su nieto de que lo que planeaba era lo mejor pero claro, ¿lo mejor para quién? Cersei sabía que había mil y una damas esperando usurpar su puesto como Reina y, sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse atrás y cederle su poder a una furcia, años menor que ella, de tres al cuarto.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. —¿Nuestras uniones? ¿A qué uniones te refieres?

Joffrey la contempló sorprendido un segundo antes de rizar los labios en una sonrisa. —Mi boda con Margaery y la tuya con ser Loras Tyrell, por supuesto.

Cersei olvidó a los Targaryen, a los Stark y el maldito secuestro de su gemelo Jaime al darse cuenta que su padre planeaba enviarla a Altojardín. De nada servía preocuparse ahora puesto que si Tywin Lannister conseguía lo que planeaba ya no sería Reina ni sería nada.

Caminó por los pasillos esa noche, desorientada, sin saber a dónde ir. Todo lo que había planeado durante años estaba casi hecho añicos y todo era culpa de su padre. ¿Cómo había podido acabar de semejante manera? ¡Ella, que había dejado su tierra atrás para ser Reina y hacer lo que le complaciera fuera del yugo de su padre! Cuán bajo había caído... Había pensado que tenía más poder que su padre al haberse casado con Robert y que, como podía controlarlo porque era un hombre simple de deseos simples, ella era la persona más poderosa del Reino. No se había dado cuenta que su padre, con su oro, había permitido que ella fuera Reina y no su boda con Robert. Había sido tonta, insensata y no había estado a la altura de su padre. Él, desde el principio, había controlado sus pasos sin que ella se diera cuenta, como si fuera una marioneta, una mujer florero, y ahora que no estaba Robert para impedirlo había venido a la capital para hilar sus hilos como si fuera su salón recreativo personal, sin que nadie lo impidiera porque, aunque odiaba a Robert, ahora se daba cuenta que había sido el único que había impedido el reinado total de su padre a través de su persona.

—Por los dioses —susurró para sí misma y vio que se había parado frente a una ventana que daba al mar en calma—... ¿qué he hecho?

Se asomó a respirar el aire puro, lejos de la podredumbre de la ciudad, y el sonido de la tela ondear le hizo girar la cabeza y contemplar la bandera de los Lannister bailar con la brisa de primavera esa noche calurosa. Como si la hubieran abofeteado se preguntó si la había hecho colgar ella, su hijo o quizás había sido su padre. No supo porqué verlo ver la bandera de su padre, a pesar de ser ella una Lannister, le hizo darse cuenta que debía hacer algo o su padre acabaría con ella. Aún así necesitaban aliados, se dijo con resignada frustración. Permitiría que su hijo se casara con la furcia Tyrrell pero encontraría la forma de deshacerse de Loras aunque tuviera que deshacerse de su propio padre.

Decidida, se dio media vuelta y fue directa a sus aposentos, seguida silenciosamente de la Montaña. A medida que se acercaba a su objetivo la idea de matar a su padre fue pareciendo más y más prometedora y al final se preguntó porqué no había pensado antes en asesinarlo. Sin su padre por el medio no tendría que preocuparse de la deuda ya pagada del Banco de Hierro, ni de Loras Tyrrell, ni de si podía atacar o no a los Stark... Tendría también sus manos las tierras de los Lannister que eran debidamente de su propiedad. ¿Por qué no? Acabaría con Tywin Lannister. Después de todo, su padre era la raíz de todos sus problemas.

 **Verano – 2001 DC, Jaipur (India)**

Hadara observó como Draco y Blaise paseaban frente a ellos con una sonrisa, cogidos de la mano como cualquier pareja normal. Theo, rodeándola con su brazo, posó momentáneamente su barbilla en su cabeza y notó su sonrisa en su frente.

—Parecen una pareja —pensó en voz alta.

—Son una pareja —afirmó Theo con un deje de risa en la voz. Entonces se puso serio—. Al igual que tú y yo.

Hadara miró los ojos azules de su amante y comprendió lo que no le decía. Que eran más que una pareja a pesar de no poder serlo abiertamente. Siempre tenían que ir de viaje para estar juntos pero a ella no le importaba ya que le gustaba viajar y también odiaba gran parte de Reino Unido. Quizás fueran los momentos en los que su vida había corrido peligro los que le impedían recordar los buenos momentos.

—Sí —dijo ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, notando su sonrisa encantada contra ellos.

Pasearon todo el día, como si fueran un grupo de amigos normal y corriente. Draco y Blaise recibieron alguna que otra mirada pero como de por sí no eran de mostrar afecto abiertamente casi parecían amigos íntimos en lugar de una pareja. Vieron todo lo que pudieron en un día, desde los múltiples castillos a los mercados y museos. A medida que pasaban las horas todos ellos empezaron a cargar con varias bolsas, aunque afortunadamente hechizadas para que no pesaran nada.

—¿Vas a dejar algo a los otros turistas? —se rió Draco y ella le hizo una mueca.

—Ja, ja. Como si luego no te pusieras las sábanas o usaras la cubertería.

Theodore y Blaise intercambiaron una mirada porque, a pesar de que estaban enamorados de ellos dos y de que éstos estaban casados el uno con el otro, parecían más bien hermanos que no marido y mujer. La sangre Black era fuerte en ambos.

—Esta noche tenemos reservas para un gran restaurante —le dijo Theo, interrumpiendo sus pullas mutuas. Los ojos de Hadara le contemplaron con adoración y él no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. Se estaba volviendo flojo—. Para los dos solos.

Esa misma noche, mientras Hadara se cambiaba, los tres hombres se contemplaron en silencio. Sobre todo Theo que, por más que quisiera, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar. Si habían viajado a la India no era por sus paisajes sino por sus leyes. Allí, tanto los hombres como las mujeres, en el mundo mágico claro, podían casarse con más de una persona. Theodore ya le había pedido permiso a Draco pero lo que más le importaba era lo que diría Hadara. Sin duda alguna iba a ser extraño tener dos maridos y convivir con ellos pero como se querían de verdad dudaba que no pudieran salir a delante.

—¿Qué tal estoy?

La voz de su amante lo sacó de su ensoñación y casi se atraganta con su lengua al ver el vestido, con un corpiño de tirantes, de pedrería de platino y diamantes, y una larga falda de seda negra que apenas dejaba ver los tacones a juego. Su cabello, normalmente en una larga trenza cada cual más extravagante, estaba recogido en un moño alto con una peineta de oro blanco grabada con flores y decorada con pequeños diamantes, a juego con sus pendientes en forma de lágrima. Su rostro, en cambio, a penas iba maquillado. Tan solo máscara de pestañas y un pintalabios rojo que resaltaba su pálida piel.

—Estás preciosa —le contestó, tomándole la mano y observando el anillo de Draco, platino con una esmeralda, esperando poner uno más en su mano esa noche.

No tardaron en aparecerse al restaurante y ser sentados en una mesa previamente reservada. No estaba dispuesto a que nada saliera mal así que había reservado una mesa privada, exponencialmente más cara, pero las vistas al mar y los elegantes manteles de seda y cuadros exquisitamente pintados eran un acierto, a juzgar por las miradas interesadas de su amante. Aún así, esos ojos esmeraldas a penas estudiaron la sala unos minutos antes de posarse en los suyos y Theodore supo que, aunque hubieran cenado en un restaurante muggle del barrio más pobre de la India no le habría importado a Hadara mientras hubieran estado juntos. Lo sabía porque a él tampoco le habría importado.

Era curioso cómo cambiaban las prioridades, cómo uno doblegaba la línea recta que alguna vez creyó indoblegable por amor. Se había vuelto un romántico o quizás solo era así por Hadara, lo que era obvio es que Astoria nunca había despertado sentimiento igual. Ni un ápice. Era por eso, porque estaba donde quería estar, que la noche pasó rápida y cuando se acercó el postre se encontró sudando frío porque, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente seguro que Hadara aceptaría, no quitaba que no estuviera nervioso. Como no, ella lo notó.

—¿Y bien? —arqueó una ceja y posó las dos manos sobre la mesa, dejándola la cucharilla del té en la taza—. Llevas toda la noche inquieto, ¿estás bien?

Él rió y cogió una de sus manos mientras buscaba las palabras que se le habían esfumado de la mente. —Estoy perfectamente pero no tan bien como me gustaría. Tenía un discurso preparado pero ahora que estamos aquí, que estás conmigo, lo he olvidado, si te soy sincero.

Hadara suprimió una risa y besó la mano de Theo que estaba en la suya, con los dedos entrelazados. Theodore no pudo evitar mirar a su amante, su media mitad, con adoración. ¿Quién iba a pensar?

—Sé que le hemos dado mil vueltas: si tú no te hubieras casado con Draco, si yo no hubiera tenido que casarme con... _esa,_ si nos hubiéramos conocido en Hogwarts... Pero las cosas son como son. Estamos casados; ambos matrimonios de conveniencia pero al menos el tuyo es feliz. Para mí no hay vuelta de hoja, estoy atrapado, o al menos durante un largo tiempo... Lo que quiero decir con todo esto —cogió aire al notar que se le secaba la boca y parecía que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho— es que estoy aquí para ofrecerte lo que ya es tuyo, mi corazón, pero esta vez para siempre. Para decirte que no quiero esperar, que quiero estar contigo desde ahora y para siempre.

Hadara contuvo la respiración al ver el anillo de zafiros y diamantes, de oro blanco como el que gastaba habitualmente, y supo de golpe el porqué habían viajado a la India. Le pitaron los oídos porque, demonios, no iba a dejar escapar a Theodore, el hombre al que amaba, y eso significaba que se iba a casar _otra vez_ en menos de una semana. Aún así creció en su interior una euforia porque, a pesar de todo el daño que había sufrido, ahora se daba cuenta que había merecido la pena y que no cambiaría una coma de su historia si significaba perder a su familia.

—¿Hadara, quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí.

En cuanto tuvo su nuevo anillo, puesto quizás significativamente en el dedo corazón izquierdo, al lado de su anillo de casada y de compromiso que llevaba de forma permanente en el dedo anular, se levantó de la silla y se lanzó a los brazos estirados de Theodore, que se había arrodillado junto a ella. No supo ni cómo acabó llorando y riendo y besando a su nuevo prometido pero, cuando se levantó por la mañana, desnuda entre sus brazos, observó con una amplia sonrisa su nuevo anillo y leyó la inscripción que Theodore había hecho grabar.

—Semper tua —leyó el latín y su mente tradujo al instante—. Siempre tuyo.

Se le humedecieron los ojos sin poder evitarlo y se giró a mirar a Theodore que todavía dormido abrazado a ella. Durante un buen rato, no supo cuánto ni le importaba, observó su rostro embelesada y acarició todo lo que alcanzaba con sus manos: su rostro, su cabello, su cuello, sus brazos, su torso, su espalda... Era como ser adicta, no podía evitarlo. Al final, cuando empezó a despertarse, no pudo evitar posar sus labios en los suyos y acunar su rostro como si no quisiera soltarle jamás. Por la sonrisa de Theodore no parecía importarle en absoluto.

…...

—No puedo creer que vuelvas a casarte —le dijo Blaise, mientras buscaba un vestido de novia a última hora. Habían sacado ya al menos 20 y todavía no encontraba algo que le llamara poderosamente la atención.

—Ni yo —contestó ella.

—Mujer de poca fe —le sermoneó Draco, con una sonrisa, y de golpe sacó un vestido de novia—. Pruébate este, Dara. Espera, mejor no lo mires hasta que lo lleves puesto.

Le dio un empujón hacia el probador y le pasó a sus espaldas el vestido a la ayudante que, con una sonrisa, tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse el vestido durante casi media hora. Sin duda alguna era del estilo de Draco pero, ¿sería el suyo? Al parecer estaba preciosa porque cuando salió Draco y Blaise no tenían palabras; la miraron con la boca abierta en silencio hasta que su marido se levantó para cogerle la mano.

—Estás perfecta. Mírate.

Se giró con el corazón encogido y se le cortó la respiración al mirarse. Era un vestido magnífico, de color marfil, con escote sin tirantes en forma de corazón lleno de pedrería de diamantes que debían costar una fortuna, la falda era larga e imponente, estilo baile, de tul, con bordados de encaje en los extremos y alguna que otra filigrana en la parte superior. La cola del vestido era enorme, muy dramática, pero la ayudante le aseguró que podían sustituirla por una más corta. Aún así, podía verse con un moño y largos pendientes de diamantes a juego con una gargantilla.

—Es perfecto —dijo, cuando pudo hablar, y Draco y Blaise se acercaron a abrazarla cuando rompió a llorar de tantas emociones que sentía.

Al final, después de programar los retoques con la modista, Draco pagó por el vestido y le impidió que viera el precio cuando casi se desmaya al ver más de seis ceros seguidos. Blaise apareció con un pequeño maletín y, como sospechaba, eran joyas magníficas de diamantes y zafiros.

—Estos son nuestros regalos de boda, Dara, déjanos hacer esto por lo menos.

—Theo debe estar dando los últimos retoques al banquete y asegurándose que todo está como diseñaste —le informó Draco, mirando la hora.

A penas había tenido 6 días para buscar un restaurante, planear la comida y las decoraciones, buscar un lugar para casarse, enviar invitaciones a las personas más cercanas y conseguir un traslador internacional para sus invitados. Así como decoraciones, regalo de bodas, contratar fotógrafo y una banda de música... De solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza. Al menos eran 4 personas planeando una boda porque si hubieran tenido que ser ellos dos solos se habría vuelto loca. Theodore, además, también estaba planeando su viaje de bodas así que a penas le había visto en días.

—Ya verás que pasarán estas 24 horas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —le dijo Draco, peinándole el cabello esa misma noche—. Antes de que te des cuenta ya estarás nuevamente casada.

Entonces tuvo una idea y se disgustó consigo misma por no haberlo pensado antes. —¿Y tú y Blaise? ¿Por qué no os casáis también?

El rostro de Draco se ensombreció y suspiró agotado. Dejó el peine en la mesita de noche y se tumbó en su cama, como hacía a veces en la Mansión Malfoy. De repente se dio cuenta que no era la única que sufría y que su felicidad repentina le había hecho olvidar los problemas de su marido. Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca él habló.

—Su madre le va a casar con una mujer italiana, de prestigio según parece —siseó él y Hadara se quedó muda de la sorpresa.

—¡Pero Blaise no tiene ningún contrato! —dijo ella, sorprendida por las noticias.

—No, pero su madre sabe lo nuestro —los ojos de Draco brillaron, no sabía si de la ira, la frustración o por el dolor que sentía, y se tumbó a su lado, abrazándolo.

—¿Le está chantajeando? —preguntó en un hilo furioso de voz. Tembló de la ira al pensar que una _madre_ haría eso a su propio hijo.

—Así es la vida. Ahora céntrate en tu boda, querida, tarde o temprano arreglaremos esto entre todos.

—Tarde o temprano —asintió, y juró para sus adentros que lo arreglarían no importaba el precio.

…...

Cuando despertó no pudo ni siquiera ponerse nerviosa porque aparecieron las estilistas que había contratado, la modista, el fotógrafo, los asistentes y, para más inri, sus amigas damas de honor. El rostro de Hermione era una mezcla de desaprobación y resignación pero, al final, solo suspiró y le ayudó a vestirse y a colocarse las joyas.

—Hermione solo quiere que seas feliz —le dijo Ginny, secándole las lágrimas que no habían caído— pero eso no quita que sea nacida de muggles.

—Lo sé.

Sin comerlo ni beberlo se encontró entrando en uno de los salones más hermosos que había visto, propiedad de la Mansión que habían comprado para la boda. Allí, parado frente el altar, estaba Theodore con un esmoquin negro. Esa misma noche, al amparo de la oscuridad y lejos de los ojos especulativos de sus amigos, realizarían un ritual mágico que los uniría para siempre pero ahora se conformaba con decir sí quiero.

—Puede besar a la novia.

Los ojos penetrantes de su nuevo marido la observaron un segundo, grabándola en su memoria, y luego la besó. Era uno de esos momentos en los que no podía centrarse en las flores, ni en las caras de sus amigos, ni en la música... Sus ojos se habían clavado en el hombre al que amaba y todo lo demás se había desvanecido. Era como si existieran únicamente ellos dos. No se acordaba de sus deberes como Lady Malfoy-Potter-Black, ni de las preocupaciones de Blaise ni de su primer marido, ni de la furcia de Astoria, ni las malas caras de algunos. Simplemente, se dejó ir.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sí, he tardado una barbaridad en actualizar, lo sé, perdonadme. Estas cosas pasan cuando se trabaja, se estudia y se tiene vida. ¡La buena noticia es que no he abandonado mis historias! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	7. Alianzas Fallidas

**Disclaimer:** Juego de Tronos y Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6 – ALIANZAS FALLIDAS**

 **2005 DC, Corfú (Grecia)**

La isla era una gozada, como solían serlo todos los parajes del Mediterráneo. Theodore observó a su segunda, y para él única, esposa tumbado en la hamaca que ella misma había conjurado de la nada. Apenas vestía una túnica carísima que Blaise le había regalado para su cumpleaños ese mismo verano, hecha a mano y de seda de satén italiano que ciertamente no estaba pensada para ponerse en una simple visita a la playa. Sus ojos azules observaron las curvas bien proporcionadas de la única mujer en toda la playa y vio cómo el bañador negro semi transparente no podía ocultar el ligero relieve de su estómago. Estaba embarazada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó Hadara, tendiéndole una mano con pereza y dedicándole una sonrisa—. Te hemos echado de menos.

Theodore le sonrió, desmarcándose de su semblante normalmente serio, y le dio un beso como solía hacer siempre que podía. Era un vicio irresistible.

—Habla por ti —terció una voz, burlona—. Draco y yo estábamos muy bien acaparando toda tu atención.

—¡Pero si no paráis de morrearos! —rió Hadara, ignorándolos y cogiendo su rostro para volver a posar sus sonrientes labios en los suyos.

Theodore la dejó apoderarse de su boca. La besó con pasión, nunca se cansaba de demostrarle lo mucho que la quería y la amaba. Habían pasado años desde que se conocieron como es debido y años también desde que se casaron. Mucho tiempo desde que desterró a Astoria a una casa a su nombre y negándole acceso a la fortuna Nott. De haber sido un matrimonio infeliz normal y corriente Theodore no habría podido negarle a Astoria parte de su manutención y el acceso a las propiedades que compartía gracias a llevar su apellido pero como no eran un matrimonio infeliz normal, sino que Astoria había incumplido su parte del contrato que los había unido, la cosa era muy distinta. Sabía que le carcomía tener que cuidar de su bastardo ella sola, con la ayuda de un elfo que su familia de sangre había sido tan amable como para prestarle, con el dinero que le daba mensualmente su primer amante pero ella había metido la pata; ella había querido jugar con él sin pensarlo dos veces y Theodore no era tan estúpido como para dejarse pisotear. Se preguntaba cómo se sentía al darse cuenta que, a pesar de que las cosas habían empezado mal para él, la que estaba condenada por sus propias acciones era ella. Si solo se pudiera deshacer de ella para siempre y estar con Hadara... pero para su mala suerte el contrato era final. Solo la muerte, por causas naturales, una vez tuvieran un heredero barón para la Familia Nott los separaría; y eso no iba a pasar nunca. Podría haber adoptado formalmente al bastardo de Astoria pero solo habría tenido acceso a su fortuna, no a la magia de familia, lo que significaba que el contrato por el que tanto había sufrido no habría servido de nada y lo peor sería que al morir todo quedaría en manos del bastardo de su infiel esposa. Antes moriría que permitirlo.

No cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo pero siempre, en lo más profundo de su ser, se preguntaba cómo habría sido la vida si Hadara hubiera sido su primera y única esposa. Luego pensaba en Blaise y Draco, en el pequeño Scorpius de casi 3 años, y decidió que el destino había sido sabio y que él no podía quejarse de cómo habían sucedido los acontecimientos en su vida. Ahora era su semilla la que crecía en Hadara. No sabían si era niño o no aunque ya estaba embarazada de 4 meses; lo cierto es que ambos querían que fuera una sorpresa. Una parte de él deseaba que fuera niño porque significaría que su Familia tendría continuación, que después de su muerte los Nott seguirían existiendo. Su Heredero sería alguien a quién estaría orgulloso de ceder las riendas de su Familia porque sería su _hijo_ con la mujer a la que amaba. Una combinación perfecta. Otra parte de él rogaba porque no fuera niña ya que lo último que quería ver era como otro hombre, años en el futuro, le arrebataba a su pequeña. Hadara, como no, solo le miró exasperada.

—¿Qué más da, si es niño o niña? Hasta el día en que muramos, incluso en el más allá, seguirán siendo nuestros niños.

Y, como siempre, el sentido común, a veces impactante, de Hadara superó cualquier preocupación.

Se sentó a su lado, abrazando a su esposa, y observó las olas y el atardecer en su playa privada sintiendo que en ese mismo si moría lo haría totalmente feliz.

 **2006 DC, Snowdonia (Gales)**

—¿Me estás diciendo que el hijo de Astoria no es tu hijo? —le preguntó su madre, incrédula.

Su abuelo y su padre, la última familia que le quedaba además de su madre, solo observaron. Al parecer ellos habían visitado Gringotts más a menudo de lo que pensaba puesto que no parecían sorprendidos.

—No —contestó firme y secamente—. Solo tengo un hijo, hija en este caso, y se llama Aurora Nott-Potter-Black.

Solo mencionar el nombre de su pequeña era capaz de estirarle los labios en una sonrisa que rápidamente suprimió. Su abuelo tenía un deje divertido en los ojos mientras que su padre, que había sido un acérrimo mortífago ahora en sus últimas, solo suspiró y pareció aceptar que el mundo en que había creído vivir había desaparecido y que su nieta era lo único que le quedaba.

—Con razón siempre he pensado que ese bastardo no se parece nada a un Nott —musitó Thadeus Nott, sentado con una copa en mano.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! —le reprochó su madre, Sofia, y su padre le lanzó una mirada de soslayo amenazadora—. ¡Durante años hemos creído que era nuestro nieto!

—De hecho sospechábamos desde el principio —cortó su abuelo, Theodred, y su padre asintió—. Al visitar Gringotts nos dimos cuenta que Basil no es hijo de Theodore. Solo aparece como hijo de Astoria, lo que deja claro su parentesco.

Su madre estaba furiosa en su asiento, en silencio, y lo vio. —Espero que la noticia de mi hija quede en familia. No me gustaría que llegara a oídos de Astoria, ¿queda claro, _madre_?

Sofia Nott le miró fijamente. Todos sabían que Sofia era partidaria de Astoria. La creía la mujer perfecta para su hijo y la candidata apropiada para _aprender_ a ser Lady Nott bajo su influjo. Lo que no había contado era con el odio que le profesaba su hijo Theodore a la esposa que ella misma había elegido. Desde que le obligó a aceptar aquel contrato su hijo había cortado casi todos sus lazos con ella. No entendía lo que Sofia estaba haciendo por él y por los Nott. Cuando Astoria se quedó embarazada pensó que todos los problemas habrían acabado, y mejor aún, el bebé resultó ser niño. No se imaginó que aquel bebé no era su nieto, ni siquiera comprobó la paternidad en Gringotts porque creía que por fin Theodore estaba viendo la luz y empezaba a comprender las razones de tal unión. Incluso le había mandado dinero a Astoria cuando Theodore la rechazó y la envió lejos, pensando que ya no quería saber nada más de ella ahora que tenía un Heredero. Que equivocada había estado.

No solamente Basil no era un Nott, era además un bastardo y para rematarlo Theodore se negaba rotundamente a saber nada de su esposa. ¿Cómo iba a tener un Heredero legítimo? Y lo peor de todo, Theodore había cometido la insensata estupidez de empezar una relación con Hadara Malfoy-Potter Black. No sabía si reír o llorar. Esa mujer era todo lo contrario que Astoria. Mientras que Astoria era comedida, obediente, dependiente y una necia, Lady Malfoy-Potter-Black era fogosa, irreverente, independiente y ladina. Astoria era fácilmente controlable y manipulable pero le costaba imaginar cómo haría tal cosa con la mujer que mató a Voldemort y la que acabó con su era de terror. De haber sido su madre Andrómeda Black, por ejemplo, Hadara habría sido la candidata perfecta para su hijo. Para colmo tenía un marido anterior a Theodore, Draco Malfoy, y un hijo con éste, Scorpius. ¿Por qué, por Morgana, Astoria había sido tan tonta como para caer en la trampa y dejarse embarazar sin sentido? Todos sus planes se habían ido a pique. A no ser que hiciera algo para remediarlo. Justamente tenía el títere perfecto.

Esperó semanas para despistarlos a todos. Se negó a ver a su nieta, Aurora, cuando Theodore los invitó a Grecia, donde residían, para conocerla. Su marido y su suegro fueron encantados por dejar Inglaterra y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para visitar a Astoria.

—Tengo noticias —le dijo nada más llegar.

Astoria la recibió con un par de besos y semblante sobrio, como era normal. —¿De qué se trata?

Pero Sofia se quedó mirando al niño de 7 años, el que había creído que era su nieto, mientras tocaba el violín tutelado por un maestro pianista. Lo grabó en su memoria, como si no fuera a verlo jamás, y decidió que si quería arreglar las cosas y devolver la rectitud a su familia Aurora no sería la única que debería morir. Aún así tenía 4 años para deshacerse de él antes de que llegara la carta de Hogwarts.

—Theodore ha concebido una niña, Aurora.

Astoria perdió el aliento y se tuvo que sentar de golpe. ¿Theodore? ¿Tenía una hija? Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente pero pronto sintió un divertimento malicioso. Ahora ambos tenían algo que habían jurado no tener jamás: un bastardo. Sofia vio la sonrisa cruel en los labios de su nuera y cortó de raíz su triunfalismo. A pesar de haber elegido ella misma a Astoria no podía soportar que nadie se creyera mejor que su propio hijo.

—No tan rápido querida Astoria —habló ella, dulce como la miel—. Theodore se casó antes con su madre, mucho antes. De hecho considera a esta mujer su verdadera esposa y, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, su matrimonio mágico es legal a ojos de la magia...

Todo lo que había sentido momentáneamente, el sentimiento de malicia, se convirtió en rencor y deseos de venganza. Claro que Theodore Nott había sido tan inteligente como para no caer en el mismo cepo que ella. El resentimiento ardió en lo más profundo de su ser. Primero hacia su marido y después hacia su nueva esposa.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, incapaz de hablar.

—Lady Malfoy-Potter-Black —contestó sonriente Sofia.

Lo cierto es que Hadara Potter no le caía ni bien ni mal. Sofia era una de esas personas que cogían lo que la vida les daba y avanzaban sin mirar atrás. Le había servido de mucho y le había ahorrado penas y remordimientos. Theodore tenía buen ojo. Había elegido a la mujer más poderosa del Reino Unido y, seguramente, una de las más influyentes de Europa. Sin embargo, no era la mujer que _ella_ había elegido. Castigar a Astoria, la furcia primera esposa de su hijo, con el nombre de su segunda esposa era magnífico, e hiriente. De hecho, pocas artimañas tendría que utilizar para encarrilar a Astoria y manipularla.

—¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Con ella! —gritó Astoria y Basil dejó de tocar el violín.

—¿Madre?

—¡Ve a tu habitación, Basil! Eso será todo por hoy, Maestro Baugman —despidió Astoria, manteniendo la compostura a retazos. Ambos hicieron lo que ordenó sin rechistar.

Sofia se sentó con elegancia en el diván. —¿Has acabado ya?

—No. Quiero matar a esa mujer, quiero matar a esa maldita niña... —le confesó en un susurro furioso Astoria.

—No puedes —le dijo llanamente ella—. Si lo haces Theodore sabrá que yo te lo he dicho, ¿y quién crees que morirá entonces? Tú, tu hijo y yo, por supuesto. Incluso la mascota de tu hijo, si tuviera, moriría. Mi hijo es el hijo de Thadeus Nott, después de todo.

Astoria tembló al recordar las hazañas del antiguo mortífago. Había torturado, perseguido, cazado, matado a sangre fría... Y Theodore era su hijo sin ninguna duda. Quizás no había puesto en práctica ni la mitad de las aberraciones que había cometido su padre pero Theodore la mataría sin pensarlo si tocaba un solo pelo de la cabeza de la esposa que él mismo había elegido y con la que había tenido descendencia. No cabía duda que Theodore estaba enamorado de Hadara y, por supuesto, su hija Aurora sería muy querida.

Apretó los puños porque Sofia tenía razón. Estaba furiosa y quería hacerle daño pero si Theodore descubría que había sido ella... Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? ¡No podía dejar las cosas así! ¿Qué lugar habría para ella y su hijo ilegitimo?

—Debes esperar el tiempo suficiente para que todos piensen que no vas a hacer nada y cuando todos te olviden, atacar.

—¿Por qué vienes a mí? —preguntó Astoria, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque no puedo permitir que ocurra esto a mi familia. _Tú_ eres la verdadera esposa de mi hijo y ahora mismo mi hijo no tiene Heredero legítimo —dijo con fingido pesar Sofia—. Incluso teniendo a Basil... Theodore nunca lo aceptará, como es obvio y normal, y todo el mundo sabrá de su verdadero parentesco. No puedo permitirlo Astoria. El futuro de los Nott hecho trizas.

Astoria miró en la dirección de su hijo. Si bien no le amaba como una madre debería hacer era su hijo y había cuidado de él todo este tiempo. Aún así, no podía engañarse. Aunque matara a Aurora y a su madre Theodore nunca aceptaría a Basil y eso la dejaba en muy mala posición. ¿Qué hacer, entonces?

 **Primavera – 299 AC, Castillo Negro**

Jon Snow miró por la ventana, contemplando el nevado paisaje. Todo era blanco o negro. Había estado tan seguro de dejar Invernalia que hubiera sido una tontería pensar que se arrepentiría, pero lo hacía. Un año después estaba lleno de remordimientos. No es que quisiera volver a Invernalia y vivir con sus medios hermanos con locura pero tenía que reconocer que ser un guardián de la noche no era lo que él había esperado. Estaba acompañado de antiguos caballeros que, por alguna razón desconocida, habían sido enviados a servir al Castillo Negro y que, como eran de alta cuna, le repudiaban por ser una mancha en el historial _casi_ impecable del honorable Lord Stark. Sus otros hermanos vestidos de negro eran violadores, asesinos y otros bastardos... personas de procedencia pobre, algunos incluso vagabundos, que habían cometido delitos, algunos para sobrevivir, que los habían visto encarretillados hacia el Norte. Ellos le miraban a él, cuando creía que no podía verlos, preguntándose porqué demonios daría su libertad eligiendo el Castillo Negro cuando había vivido a salvo y a gusto en Invernalia. Por supuesto también le odiaban. Así era, se encontraba repudiado por todos. Dormía con un ojo abierto y con su lobo, Fantasma, a su lado permanentemente.

Como estaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo, a pesar de estar rodeado de otros camaradas entrenando, patrullando y comiendo, contemplaba todo lo que había por contemplar. Su mente era su único amigo y aliado. El primer sentimiento desconcertante había sido echar de menos. Echaba de menos a sus medios hermanos, sobre todo a Arya y a Robb; echaba de menos sus aposentos en el Castillo y el Castillo en sí mismo, las tierras que lo rodeaban libres de peligro, _v_ _erdes_ y vivas; echaba de menos levantarse sin estar helado de frío o sin preocuparse por ser apuñalado en la espalda... Aunque lo esperaba, le había sorprendido sentirse tan nostálgico. Había sido él mismo quien había decidido dejar Invernalia, no podía reprocharle a nadie sentirse así. Había marchado para evitar a Catelyn, quien desearía que estuviera muerto, y también para evitar a su padre el mal trago de decidir qué _podía_ hacer con su hijo bastardo. ¿Casarlo? ¿Enviarlo a Essos? ¡Já! Prefería que se le congelaran las pelotas antes que dejar que decidieran algo del tal magnitud por él.

Cuando pasaron unas semanas, unos meses, en el Castillo Negro supo que no podía negarlo más. Había dejado Invernalia por una inmensa tristeza que le consumía y que, sin embargo, seguía consumiéndole. Era como un agujero negro en su pecho, como si hubiera perdido algo inmenso que le hiciera sentirse completo, algo que no recordaba, algo que no sabía qué era, algo que le hacía sentirse totalmente deprimido en los momentos más extraños: la visión de una niña pequeña, contemplar un beso de amor, una sonrisa íntima, un par de amigos riendo juntos... Este sentimiento le estaba volviendo loco en Invernalia, por eso se fue. Por las noches, solo en su cama, contemplaba el techo negro y se le hacía un nudo en la garganta porque se sentía más solo e incomprendido que nunca. Se iba a dormir con desesperación por un momento de alivio pero desde que había llegado al Castillo Negro solo encontraba angustia, deseo y un dolor que le hacían saltar las lágrimas y retorcerse en su cama. Cada noche soñaba sin control. Veía parajes que nunca había visto, sentía remolinos de emociones que eran suyos y, a la vez, le extrañaban. Esa noche no iba a ser distinta.

 _Notó en sus pies desnudos la arena, fina y caliente, acariciarle la piel y abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta que los tenía cerrados mientras disfrutaba del cálido verano. El sonido del mar llegó hasta sus oídos, tranquilo y sereno, como una madre meciendo a su hijo en su pecho. Lo primero que vio fue el agua cristalina, pura y exótica, era celeste como el cielo despejado y brillaba radiante bajo el sol, se extendía hacia el horizonte, como si no tuviera fin y cubría la tierra como un velo turquesa de seda líquida. La arena era blanca, pura, y fina y la brisa marina estaba llena de olores de flores y árboles frutales, y a sus pies un pequeño castillo de arena obra de un niño._

 _No era el paisaje lo más bello de todo sino sus emociones. Cerró los ojos cuando notó el picazón de las lágrimas y sonrió al darse cuenta de porqué los tenía cerrados para empezar. En su interior se arremolinaban los sentimientos más hermosos que jamás había experimentado: alivio, tranquilidad, paz, felicidad, excitación y amor. Estaba tan lleno que parecía que le iban a salir por la boca, en un jadeo, como si fuera incapaz de contenerse y chillar a pleno pulmón cuanto amaba y lo amado que era a su vez. Amor correspondido._

 _Escuchó las risas de un niño en la brisa y quiso abrir los ojos para verlo pero no pudo. Las risas de una mujer se mezclaron, reía contenta, feliz, despreocupada y, ¡oh, cuánto deseaba abrir los ojos y mirar! Sintió desesperación al darse cuenta que no podía verlos, que si no abría los ojos ahora y miraba nunca podría ver a la mujer que le amaba y al niño que reía cuando jugaba a su lado. Las risas se fueron desvaneciendo y él abrió la boca para suplicarles que no se fueran pero enmudeció. Inconsolable e impotente empezó a sollozar una vez más. Como cada noche._

 _Cuando estuvo solo y su alma lo supo pudo abrir los ojos y lloró en aquella playa preciosa, solo y abandonado, derrotado frente al castillo de arena como si fuera su posesión más preciada. Un graznido le sacó de su dolor y vio que parado en una rama de un árbol, en primera línea de playa, había un cuervo pero no era un cuervo cualquiera. Era el mismo cuervo que le visitaba cada noche al acabar su pesadilla, dispuesto a llevarlo de nuevo a la cruda realidad. Sus tres ojos le miraron fijamente y abrió los ojos una última vez._

Se levantó jadeando como cada noche, cogiendo su espada. Fantasma le miró desde el suelo pero no se movió. Era como cada noche. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y contempló el techo. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Ese mismo día le tocaba ayudar al Maestre Aemon como castigo. Era un hombre anciano, de cabello blanco, y ceguera desde hacía mucho tiempo. Él no sabía que era Jon Snow, el bastardo de Lord Stark, a menos que se lo dijera así que ordenó los pergaminos y libros en silencio, con ese horrible pesar en su alma que le perseguía cada día de su existencia.

—¿Eres siempre así de silencioso, hijo? —le preguntó el Maestre y le sonrió en su dirección.

—Supongo que tengo motivos para no abrir la boca —contestó él, casi burlón.

—¿Cómo cuales? ¿El hecho de que los hombres nobles que residen aquí así como los de baja cuna de repudien por tus orígenes y decisiones?

—Eso mismo.

El Maestre se quedó en silencio, meditando. —No les profeses daño alguno. Al fin y al cabo, todos y cada uno de ellos te repudian porque tuviste elección pero un hombre no puede decidir el destino de otro.

Jon se lo quedó mirando, sorprendido, y asintió aunque el Maestre Aemon no lo vio. Continuó quitándole las dos capas de polvo que parecían tener todos los libros y fue ordenando tal y como le habían dicho que hiciera. Pensativo, casi cabizbajo. ¿Qué era llorar delante de un ciego? Tiempo perdido. Sin embargo, el Maestre siguió hablando él solo. Primero de los libros, luego del Castillo, después de los hombres... parecía tener palabras para todo, hasta que llegó su turno.

—Hay algo más que te come por dentro, ¿no es así? Soy ciego, y viejo; lo que mis ojos no ven lo ven mis otros sentidos y lo que mi cuerpo débil no puede hacer lo hace mi mente. Algo me dice que hay algo en ti distinto y mis ojos no me pueden engañar nunca más. Entonces, ¿qué es?

Jon se quedó en silencio, quieto, con el corazón en un puño. —¿Por qué cree que soy distinto? ¿Acaso no soy un hermano de la noche más?

—Un hombre puede ser padre y hermano a la misma vez, amigo y enemigo también. Depende del punto de vista.

Se hizo un silencio en el que ambos dejaron los pretextos y cavilaron para sus adentros. Al final, cuando vio que era inevitable, decidió al menos contarle lo que le pasaba. Seguramente no sería nada.

—Cada noche cierro los ojos y sueño con parajes que no he visto nunca. Sueño con sentimientos que no he sentido nunca pero que, sin embargo, me corroen estando despierto —Jon se avergonzó por lo que estaba diciendo y lo que iba a decir—. Desearía que lo que sueño, lo que siento, fuera real. Desearía no sentirme... vacío.

—¿Y dices que sueñas cada noche? —preguntó, curioso, el Maestre Aemon—. ¿Y no ves a nadie en tus sueños?

—No. A veces escucho risas de niño, risas de mujer, voces a la lejanía hablando... Pero nunca puedo verlos, por más que quiero no puedo —Jon cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no pudo contener—. Me atormentan toda la noche, tentándome, hasta que al final viene el cuervo y sé que voy a despertarme, que no se me permite estar allí.

El Maestre dio un respingo en su asiento. —¿El cuervo?

—Sí, un cuervo muy extraño de tres ojos.

Jon miró al suelo, otra vez avergonzado por sus sueños extraños e irreales. No vio al Maestre Aemon palidecer en su silla y mirarle con esos ojos cegados fijamente.

—Seguro que no es nada —dijo Jon al final, cuando no habló el Maestre.

—Los sueños no son poca cosa, chico —le recriminó el anciano—. Harías bien en recordar lo que sueñas, quién sabe si algún día no te sirva de algo.

A la mañana siguiente Jon se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca del Castillo pero fue interceptado por Ser Alliser, con rostro furioso y asqueado a la vez.

—Ven. Lord Comandante cree que ya es suficiente castigo.

Esa misma mañana fue transferido a un pelotón de exploradores, para su sorpresa. Creía que iba a estar castigado mucho más tiempo después de intentar apuñalar a Ser Alliser. Quería arrepentirse pero su padre no era un traidor.

 **Primavera – 299 AC, Foso Cailin**

Ned observó en silencio como Catelyn se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Sansa le había cosido años atrás. Hoster Tully había fallecido después de 3 años de enfermedad. A nadie le había tomado desprevenido la noticia, ni siquiera a su esposa, pero Catelyn se había negado a aceptar que su padre iba a morir, como si todavía fuera una niña de 10 años que creía a sus padres invencibles en lugar de la mujer hecha y derecha que era. A Ned le había pasado lo mismo, simplemente que él había tenido tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que quizás la muerte era algo más inoportuna e insospechada de lo que había creído jamás.

El entierro había sido sobrio y elegante. El día había sido esplendido con el sol reluciendo por las cristaleras del Septo e iluminando el ataúd finamente tallado como si adentro no hubiera un cadáver. Lysa había llorado toda la ceremonia, en silencio, pero Catelyn se había negado a dejar caer una sola lágrima. Edmure parecía un amasijo de sentimientos, como dolido por la pérdida de su padre, aliviado porque ya no sufriera más en su lecho de muerte y nervioso por ocupar el lugar del difunto Hoster Tully. Él lo había observado todo desde lejos, bajo un triste disfraz, porque todavía era un hombre buscado con enemigos por doquier. El único lugar de todo Westeros donde podía mostrar su cara era en el Norte y sabía que hasta que no acabaran con la dinastía de los Lannister sería hombre muerto ya fuera mañana o dentro de unos años.

De hecho, esa era la razón por la cual había aceptado un trato con los Targaryen. No solamente tenían, en un lugar recondito y seguramente vigilado, a Jamie Lannister sino que eran los únicos que, irónicamente, podían acabar con la tiranía de los Lannister. Robert Baratheon había sido su amigo pero durante esa década que cada uno pasó en sus respectivos hogares había cambiado. Ned seguía siendo el mismo pero Robert no. Eddar Stark seguía siendo un hombre honorable, justo y valiente pero Robert ya no era el mismo caballero con ideales dignos de ser defendidos aunque, mirando atrás, se preguntaba si había conocido bien a su amigo.

—Solo son engendros de dragón —la voz poderosa de Robert hizo eco en su cabeza antes de poder acallarla.

El mismo hombre que vio los cuerpos de Rhaenys y Aegon Targaryen, asesinados a órdenes de Twyn Lannister y, en lugar de condenar tal vileza simplemente los observó desde su nuevo trono y se mofó llamándolos engendros de dragón. Ned había dejado Desembarco del Rey poco después para ir en busca de su hermana y cuando Lyanna murió dejó el Sur y volvió a su tierra, al Norte, con la esperanza de dejarlo todo atrás y reconstruir su familia. Brandon, Lyanna y su padre muertos, Benjen exiliado voluntariamente al Castillo Negro y solo le quedaba Catelyn, quien era la futura esposa de Brandon, a quien amaba, y en ese entonces se convirtió en su propia esposa. Cuantas vueltas daba la vida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí, Ned? —le preguntó Catelyn, recuperando la compostura en la privacidad de su tienda—. Sabes que somos vulnerables tan cerca de Los Gemelos. Además, este lugar es un infierno. Todo aquí me da escalofríos.

—Solo serán un par de noches. Nuestros hombres llevan 3 días sin descansar desde que salimos de Aguasdulces, Cat —le dijo él.

Catelyn frunció el ceño. Quería volver con sus niños pero Ned tenía razón. —Está bien. Haré que preparen nuestra cena y nos la traigan cuanto antes.

Cuando se quedó solo se encontró cavilando en silencio, para sus adentros, la alianza con los Targaryen. Extrañamente era Daenerys Targaryen, la Mano de Viserys Targaryen, quien le ofrecía una alianza. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Oberyn Martell aquella noche en Invernalia. La mujer pelirroja había desaparecido días antes con Jamie Lannister y un par de Inmaculados le habían llevado a su casa con su hija Arya. Al día siguiente apareció Oberyn Martell con su sobrina, Arianne, acompañados de unos cuantos guardias sureños.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere? —preguntó Ned cuando se encontró a solas con ambos príncipes.

—Me envían para hablarle de la alianza de los Stark con los Targaryen —sonrió Oberyn.

—¿Y qué pintan aquí los Martell? —preguntó él, malhumorado.

—Pronto seré Arianne Targaryen, Lord Stark —habló por primera vez la belleza de cabellos negros—. Dentro de _muy_ poco, para ser exactos.

—¿Una nueva alianza con los Targaryen? —Ned tomó vino de su copa cuando notó su pierna dolerle—. Ya lo he visto antes.

—Sí, efectivamente —dijo Oberyn, con rostro serio— pero ahora no es Aerys Targaryen quien mueve los hilos.

Ned caviló en silencio. —¿Y quién es?

—Daenerys Targaryen, su hija.

—¿Daenerys? Solo debe tener 14 años, si llega —pocas veces se sorprendía pero escuchar que su rescate y el secuestro de Jamie Lannister eran manipulaciones de una adolescente era extraño y de atónito—. ¿Y cuáles son sus condiciones?

—Daenerys quiere la propiedad del Foso Cailin para asentar parte de su ejército, el cual entrará al continente mediante una flota de barcos que tomarán tierra en Puerto Blanco. A partir de ahí, una vez que el ejército Targaryen esté asentado en Foso Cailin sin que nadie sepa de su presencia, Daenerys pide utilizar parte de su flota oeste, previamente movilizada en el Dedo de Pedernal, para atacar las Islas del Hierro y hacerse con todas sus tierras.

—¿¡Atacar las Islas del Hierro!? —exclamó Ned. Había visto muchas estrategias militares en su vida pero no una tan descabellada—. ¿Ya sabe Daenerys Targaryen que Theon Greyjoy es mi pupilo y prisionero de guerra?

—¿Cree que eso le importa? —se mofó Arianne antes de que pudiera hablar su tío—. Le diré exactamente lo que me dijo: recuérdale a Eddar Stark que los Greyjoy también se rebelaron contra los Baratheon, ¿quién les impide volver a hacerlo?

Oberyn bebió de su copa. —Lo cierto es que tiene razón. Los Greyjoy aprovecharan una debilidad en las guerras venideras y me pregunto a quién atacarán. ¿A los Lannister, que tienen el poder, y un gran ejército, ahora? ¿A los Tully, quienes están tan acostumbrados a los Greyjoy que tienen apostadas permanentemente unas cuadrillas en la costa para repelerlos? O quizás... ¿A los Stark, cuyas tierras son tan extensas que su ejército está disperso y sería incapaz de afrontar un ataque sorpresa de haberlo? ¿A los Stark, que retienen hoy en día al Heredero de las Islas del Hierro? ¿A los Stark, quienes representan todo lo contrario de lo que un verdadero Greyjoy aprecia?

Eddar se quedó blanco. Era cierto que su ejército estaba disperso y también que podrían tomarlos por sorpresa si los Greyjoy reunían una fuerza considerable. No obstante, los Greyjoy habían recibido tal castigo en las antiguas rebeliones que su ejército había sido cortado en dos; no había creído que fuera necesaria una acción cautelar teniendo además a Theon en Invernalia.

—Daenerys teme que sus nuevos aliados, los Stark, estén en peligro.

—¿Y de qué iba a servirnos atacar las Islas del Hierro ahora? ¿Qué pasaría si está equivocada?

—No hay equivocación, Lord Stark —casi le recriminó Arianne con rostro severo—. Esas islas serán de los Targaryen tarde o temprano. No solamente le harán un favor a los Siete Reinos cuando logren acabar con los ideales sanguinarios y crueles de los Greyjoy sino que además tendrán una tierra fácilmente defendible que estará cerca de las tierras de los Stark, los Lannister y los Tully.

Entonces Ned lo comprendió. —Planea emplear esas tierras sin que nadie sepa que están allí.

—Así es.

—No.

Oberyn y Arianne parecieron sorprendidos. —¿No? ¿Piensa negarse a dicha alianza?

—¿Acaso es idiota? —le preguntó verdaderamente curiosa Arianne, sin contenerse.

Ned le lanzó una mirada furiosa. —Cuando tengas mi edad y hayas vivido la mitad de las guerras que yo he librado quizás vaciles más a la hora de dejarle parte de tus tierras a una niña de 14 años para que entre su ejército y masacre una Familia entera con la ayuda de tu flota.

Arianne se levantó de golpe, con los ojos refulgentes de ira. —Comete el error de pensar que los Targaryen dejarán que una simple negativa pare sus planes, _Lord_ Stark. No solamente es muy posible que los Greyjoy se vuelvan a rebelar sino que además los Targaryen tienen la única pieza canjeable de este juego para liberar a su hija Sansa.

—¿Así que esta es la alianza que propone Daenerys Targaryen? ¿Amenazarme con la libertad y la vida de mi hija cuando no consigue lo que quiere? —se levantó también Ned, con la pierna engarrotada del dolor. —Marchaos, no quiero saber más de esta locura.

Arianne abrió la boca para reprocharle pero Oberyn le cogió el brazo, tranquilizador. Así acabaron las propuestas de alianzas. Ned fue incapaz de seguir escuchando nada en cuanto supo de los planes más inmediatos de los Targaryen. ¿Más sangre? ¿Sangre derramada por lo que _pudiera_ pasar?

Antes de que pudiera arrepentirse de cómo había conducido la charla llegó el Maestre Luwin con la noticia de la muerte de su suegro. Los próximos días los pasó preparándose para ir de incógnito a Aguasdulces en compañía de Catelyn, quien se negaba a dejarle solo en Invernalia. Aunque era una mala idea salir de sus tierras accedió de mala gana. Hoster Tully había sido un gran aliado suyo y no podía hacerle el feo de no ir a despedirlo, no mientras pudiera y fuera razonablemente fácil entrar en las tierras de los Tully y pasar desapercibido. Estuvieron poco tiempo en la ciudad y cuando regresaban a Invernalia no pararon de cabalgar hasta salir de las tierras de su difunto suegro.

Con un emociones contrariadas se asentaron en las mismas tierras que había pedido Daenerys Targaryen, en el Foso Cailin. No sabía cuán grande era su ejército, qué riquezas tenía o los planes que su mente cavilaba pero se preguntó esa noche, mucho más calmado que aquel día en el que el dolor le atormentaba, si había hecho bien en rechazar su oferta. No quería derramar más sangre pero con los Lannister en el poder, con su cabeza pendiendo de un hilo, ¿no era acaso inevitable por más que quisiera negarse a ver la realidad? Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir lo máximo posible cuando le despertaron pasos corriendo en su dirección. A juzgar por el sonido eran de uno de los guardias.

—¡Lord Stark! ¡Un cuervo urgente de Invernalia!

Catelyn se despertó del susto y se puso una bata antes de levantarse del lecho. Él cogió el pergamino y vio que era la letra del Maestre Luwin.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado, Ned!? —Catelyn intentó leer el pergamino pero él se acercó a la antorcha para ver mejor.

Lo que leyó le dejó de piedra. —Los Greyjoy están atacando Invernalia.

Partieron de inmediato, dejando atrás a los mayordomos para que acabaran de recoger las tiendas, y cogieron los caballos. Tardaron un día a galope en llegar a Invernalia, sin hacer parada alguna, y cuando llegaron se encontraron con hombres de los Greyjoy escapando despavoridos. Ned no perdió el tiempo y desenvainó Hielo. Tardaron a penas media hora en acabar con los Greyjoy pero cuando llegó al Castillo vio muertos por doquier que él no había podido salvar.

—¡Por el amor de los Dioses Antiguos! —gritó uno de sus hombres cuando vio los cadáveres de unos niños mutilados y otros cuerpos ardiendo aún.

—Que barbarie es esta... —dijo otro, rostro de color cenizo.

Entonces, cuando miraba todos los cuerpos y buscaba a sus hijos, vio la cabellera rizada caoba de su hijo Rickon.

—¡No! ¡Rickon! —corrió hasta el cuerpo y le dio la vuelta, sin aliento, al darse cuenta que era su pequeño.

—¡RICKON! —el grito de Catelyn los alertó a todos y de repente apareció el Maestre Luwin acompañado de Arya y Odor con Bran en brazos.

—¿Dónde está Robb? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —preguntó Ned, temiéndose lo peor.

—Estoy aquí padre —la voz masculina de Robb les contestó desde los establos.

Ned le observó. Estaba herido, sangraba pero se mantenía de pie apoyado en su lobo gigante, Sombragris.

—¡Está muerto, Ned! ¡Está muerto! ¡Muerto, muerto, muerto! —lloró histérica Catelyn abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de Rickon.

Otros hombres buscaban a sus seres queridos entre los caídos y lloraban de dolor y de alivio al descubrir su destino. Él, que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se sintió extrañamente desconectado. Sentía un enorme agujero por la pérdida de su hijo y, a la vez, una gran sensación de culpa y remordimiento. Si hubiera aceptado la alianza de los Targaryen ahora Rickon estaría vivo y sus asesinos habrían perecido bajo fuego. Se tocó el pecho donde su corazón latió peligrosamente e intentó mantener la calma pero la agonía hizo que se desmayara estrepitosamente, cogiéndose el pecho, junto al cadáver mutilado de su hijo menor.

 **Días más tarde**

Robb se quedó parado junto a la cama de sus padres. Su padre estaba pálido pero se recuperaba del dolor de corazón que, según el Maestre Luwin, no volvería a atacarle en mucho tiempo. Se sentía desolado. Su padre era a sus ojos casi invencible y ya le había guardado vigilia en su cama un par de veces. Ahora era humano, un hombre mortal. Un hombre que había perdido a su hijo menor a quien había asesinado a sangre fría, un hombre que había exiliado casi voluntariamente a su bastardo a un lugar inhóspito, un hombre a quien habían intentado arrebatar a otro de sus hijos por alguna desconocida razón y cómo consecuencia era ahora un tullido, un hombre que vivía en su hogar a sabiendas que su hija seguía retenida en el territorio de sus enemigos... Robb se levantó, con los músculos engarrotados, y miró por la ventana.

—¿Robb? —una voz débil le llamó y él se giró deprisa.

—¡Padre! ¡Haré que venga el Maestre Luwin en seguida!

Su padre alzó una mano antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta. —Que venga tu madre también.

Robb dudó si su madre querría dejar la tumba de Rickon pero su padre insistió. —Que venga, Robb.

Asintió y en menos de 5 minutos se encontraron todos en los aposentos de sus padres. Su madre parecía estar medio ida. Había dejado de gritar y llorar pero era obvio que no estaba en sus cabales. El Maestre Luwin, obviamente, parecía preocupado por la situación en general. Bran un tullido, Rickon asesinado, Sansa retenida en Desembarco del Rey, su padre encamado, su madre histérica, Jon exiliado... La única que no estaba dando problemas era, curiosamente, Arya y quizás fuera porque estaba en estado de shock. De repente notó el peso de Invernalia caer sobre sus hombros y deseó con egoísmo que su padre pudiera cargar con éste unos años más. Desde luego no estaba preparado para lidiar con una guerra.

—Hay algo que debo contaros —empezó su padre y todos esperaron—. Al contrario de lo que os conté sí que conozco la identidad de quién me rescató. Fue una mujer llamada Laogheri.

—No conozco a nadie con dicho nombre, milord —intercedió el Maestre y su madre negó también.

—Por supuesto. Ella solo cumplía órdenes —su padre pareció reticente a seguir hablando pero al final lo hizo—. Órdenes de Daenerys Targaryen.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó su madre, levantándose de la cama de golpe—. ¡Nos rebelamos contra ellos, Ned! ¿Cómo iban a ayudarnos ahora?

Pero Luwin, y él, lo comprendieron. —Ahora no somos sus enemigos. Son los Lannister.

Su padre suspiró. —De hecho, nunca fuimos sus enemigos. Me temo que quizás se han perdido múltiples vidas por nada.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ned? ¡Tu propia hermana fue secuestrada por Rhaegar Targaryen!

Su padre giró el rostro, con expresión culpable. —No, Cat. Lyanna no fue secuestrada. Lyanna escapó con el hombre al que amaba.

Su madre abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, incrédula. —No lo entiendo.

—Incluso antes de ser secuestrado y torturado por los Darklyn, Aerys Targaryen fue manipulado por Tywin Lannister, como es generalmente conocido. Antes de hacerle Mano del Rey Aerys fue un gobernante carismático, generoso y gentil como me solía recordar mi difunto padre —narró su padre, poniéndose de pie—. Después de tantos intentos fallidos por engendrar un hijo Aerys se volvió paranoico pensando que, quizás, alguien en la Fortaleza perjudicaba sus intentos por tener un Heredero. Mi padre juraba que era cierto. No fue sino hasta que mandó que Rhaella fuera protegida constantemente por hombres leales a los Targaryen que pudo tener a Rhaegar y más tarde a Viserys. Seguidamente sucedieron los acontecimientos de la Resistencia de Valle Oscuro y lo demás es historia. Aerys ya no era la misma persona. Ciertamente no era un Rey digno de gobernar pero sí que lo era su hijo, Rhaegar. Sin embargo Aerys se había ganado muchos enemigos e incluso había forzado el matrimonio de su hijo con Elia Martell. No se amaban pero se apreciaban mutuamente. Eso les permitió engendrar a Rhaenys y a Aegon. Entonces Lyanna conoció a Rhaegar...

—Pero, ¿cómo? Rhaegar secuestró a Lyanna. La muerte de Brandon y la de tu padre causaron la rebelión. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no fue secuestrada?

—Catelyn... —empezó su padre y le cogió las manos cariñosamente—. Lyanna no estaba muerta cuando llegué a la Torre de la Alegría.

Su madre se sentó en la cama de nuevo, tan conmocionada como estaba Robb. Durante años habían creído que Lyanna Stark había muerto en la Torre de la Alegría, aguardando a que llegara su hermano a salvarla. Ahora resultaba que no solamente había estado viva cuando su padre pisó Dorne sino que había sido capaz de despejar las dudas sobre su secuestro. Pensar que su tía se había escapado con un hombre que no era su prometido era sorprendente pero, ahora que lo recordaba, tenía entendido que Lyanna odiaba a Robert Baratheon. No le parecía tan osado, sabiendo cómo era su tía, que hubiera decidido no casarse con él.

—¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Por qué salvarte los Targaryen, a cambio de qué? —preguntó Robb, que empezaba a comprender la partida.

—A cambio de una alianza —el rostro de su padre era una mueca de dolor— pero yo me negué. Si hubiera aceptado sus condiciones Rickon estaría vivo.

—¿Cuáles eran esas condiciones Eddar? —preguntó su madre, con voz afilada.

—La propiedad del Foso Cailin para asentar parte de su ejército proveniente de Puerto Blanco y el uso de parte de la flota Stark para atacar y conquistar las Islas del Hierro.

Esa noticia cayó como un saco de acero en su estómago. Si su padre hubiera aceptado hubieran sido las Islas del Hierro las que hubieran sufrido la aniquilación y no Invernalia. Miró a su madre y vio que parecía estar reprimiendo un grito, jadeando con los labios apretados, incapaz de contenerse. Sus ojos se humedecieron al darse cuenta que si su esposo hubiera aceptado su hijo seguiría vivo.

Fue únicamente el deseo de venganza lo que movió a su madre. —Acepta esa alianza Ned, y mata a los Greyjoy.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **La Bruja de Fuego** está siendo traducida al inglés, si alguien está interesado **. Esm3rald** ha sido tan amable como para empezar a traducirla.


	8. Regresando a Poniente

**Disclaimer:** Juego de Tronos y Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 – REGRESANDO A PONIENTE**

 **Primavera – 299 AC, Invernalia**

Theon Greyjoy no había demostrado una valentía impetuosa tal y como siempre se jactaba de poseer. Es más, habría corrido avenida de barro abajo cuando escuchó los gritos y los cánticos de su antigua Familia. Él, que desde siempre había convivido con los Stark, había tenido una idea retorcida de la verdadera naturaleza de su Familia. Cuando escuchaba pirata él pensaba navegante intrépido, cuando oía violadores él pensaba en hombres apuestos con demasiado coraje como para que una mujer bella pudiera decirles que no, cuando sentía asesinos Theon pensaba en sus compatriotas como fuertes caballeros dispuestos a tomar lo suyo, aunque no había comprendido bien que _era_ eso que debía ser suyo. Él, que no sabía nada de los Greyjoy más lo que quería pensar que sabía –y, obviamente, pensando de forma errónea– se llevó una enorme y profunda decepción cuando desde el burdel vio pasar a hombres harapientos con ropas raídas y húmedas, piel agrietada por la sal del mar y sonrisas partidas con dientes amarillentos. Empuñaban armas mediocres, garfios y alguna que otra espada que sobresalía de valor entre aquel armerío pobre. Estaba claro que eran robadas o arrebatadas de algún guerrero caído en batalla.

Se había quedado parado allí, en la ventana, viendo como pasaban delante del burdel no sin antes degollar a los sorprendidos hombres y a las confusas putas en la puerta. Una vez se le pasó la sorpresa se preguntó qué hacer. Su primer instinto fue bajar las escaleras y unirse a ellos pero estaba tan... sobrecogido y desilusionado al ver que la imagen perfecta de su Familia se desvanecía como el humo entre sus dedos que no hizo nada. Un temor le invadió por dentro puesto que él no era como aquellos hombres que corrían calle arriba hacia Invernalia. Se dio cuenta que era más Stark que Greyjoy y, sin embargo, no era un Stark. No era honorable, ni valeroso, ni justiciero. Se quedó en el burdel esperando, pensando en qué demonios hacían los Greyjoy en las tierras del Norte, pisando suelo verde, cuando escuchó los gritos. Eran horribles como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera escuchado. Súplicas de misericordia, risas agudas y viles acompañadas de voces lujuriosas y los gritos de mujeres jóvenes mientras lloraban. Sin ver aquella crueldad supo lo que estaba pasando. Pronto los guardias de Invernalia combatieron a sus parientes y escuchó aullidos y gruñidos seguidos de chillidos desgarradores.

—¿No piensa hacer nada, mi señor? —le preguntó con ojos lastimeros una prostituta, en un rincón.

Solo cuando le hablaron directamente se dio cuenta que estaba allí de pie como una estatua y que, o bien actuaba ahora o... ¿O qué, se dijo? ¿Qué podía hacer? Si ayudaba a los Stark sería considerado un traidor por su pueblo y ya podía decir adiós al trono de las Islas del Hierro pero si no hacía nada, si se escondía en el burdel como un idiota y luego aparecía sano y salvo se preguntarían dónde había estado y en cuanto lo supieran empezarían a dudar de su lealtad, a preguntarse si era sabio dejarle vivir en el Castillo cuando su Familia los había asaltado días antes. Si le echaban de Invernalia no tendría lugar a donde ir porque su Familia no le aceptaría así sin más.

—¡Es que no va a hacer nada! —le chilló la prostituta, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Quieres callar! ¡Estoy pensando! —le ordenó él, cordándose las calzas.

—¡Qué necesita pensar! ¡Solo tiene que salir ahí como un hombre! —se le acercó la morena con las tetas al aire, sin darle importancia—. ¡O es que no lo sois! ¡O es que solo pensáis esconderos mientras otros luchan ahí fuera!

Le lanzó un bofetón que la hizo caer al suelo no sin antes golpearse la cabeza contra una pata de la cama. Se quedó inconsciente y Theon miró su mano, no sabía si arrepentido o no. Empezó a dar vueltas en la habitación, preguntándose qué hacer hasta la saciedad. Empezó a hiperventilar de la indecisión y finalmente se tuvo que sentar para no marearse. Le pitaban tanto los oídos que no escuchó como la prostituta se levantaba del suelo y, con la jarra de hierro de cerveza en mano, procedía a darle un golpe en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas que le hizo perder la visión y caer en redondo.

 **Horas más tarde**

Se despertó con un gemido de dolor. Estaba en la misma habitación de antes pero ahora se encontraba solo. Vio que había sido golpeado con una jarra de hierro y que la prostituta, Tina, le había dejado allí tendido rodeado del charco de sangre que se había formado entorno a su cabeza. Dio gracias a la tenue luz que iluminaba la alcoba poder examinarse el corte en un espejo pequeño y esportillado. Entonces lo recordó todo y con el corazón acelerado volvió a mirar por la ventana. Se le cayó el mundo a los pies cuando se dio cuenta que había pasado tanto tiempo inconsciente que había perdido casi todo el día en el burdel calle abajo. Escuchó el sonido de los cascos repicar contra la piedra y supo, por la intensidad y la velocidad a la que se acercaban, que debía ser Lord Stark regresando a prisa de allá donde hubiera estado. Se quedó blanco como la leche al darse cuenta que su estado de inconsciencia le había forzado a quedarse lejos de la lucha y que había pasado el momento de decidir. Si regresaba ahora le costaría explicar dónde había estado y la prostituta seguramente había huido cuando había podido. Su único testigo, esfumado.

Cogió sus cosas con el terror en el cuerpo y salió por la puerta de atrás. Vio unos cuantos cuerpos y escuchó el susurro de algunas voces provenientes del sótano. Salió con las riendas del primer caballo abandonado que encontró en mano y se fue lo más silencioso posible hasta entrar en la espesa capa de árboles que rodeaba Invernalia. No sabía dónde podía ir pero no podía emprender camino al Sur. No solamente la tierra de su Familia se encontraba más allá en el sur sino que le reconocerían como Theon Greyjoy en las tierras de los Tully, aliados de los Stark, y lo volverían a mandar a Invernalia sin pensarlo dos veces. Eso si no le capturaba alguien quien odiara a su Familia y quisiera hacerle pagar los ataques de piratería que indudablemente habría sufrido. No, solo podía ir al Norte.

Cabalgó durante horas sin descansar. Apenas comió una manzana que tenía en sus pertenencias y siguió con su viaje sin destino. Cuando se dio cuenta que únicamente estaba huyendo, como un cobarde, sin meta en mente, se paró a pensar su paradero. Descansó a orillas del Lago Largo después de cazar con su arco un sabroso cervatillo. Lo cocinó sin preocupación alguna pues estaba a más de medio día de Invernalia y ese fue su error. Los ladridos de perros le alertaron de la llegada de alguien.

—Hola, forastero —le saludó cordialmente un joven de su misma edad.

Tenía los ojos azules, fríos pero chisposos, y la tez blanquecina como la tiza que contrastaba casi espeluznantemente con su cabello negro. Vestía como un norteño, como era normal, y le miraba con algo que no supo identificar.

—¿Estás seguro que deberías estar tan lejos de tu casa?

Theon sintió un escalofrío y prosiguió a inventar una farsa. —Simplemente estoy cazando. Me llamo Tynan.

—¿Es así? ¿Sois un simple cazador? Yo me llamo Ramsay y también soy cazador.

Vio que tenía los ojos abiertos como si estuviera perpetuamente sorprendido con algo grato. Theon no abrió la boca. Los perros se le acercaron casi amenazantes pero un gesto de Ramsay les hizo parar en seco y sentarse a sus pies.

—Es curioso —empezó de nuevo el desconocido cruzándose de brazos como si contemplara algo extraño—. Creí que te llamabas Theon Greyjoy. Oh, bueno.

El corazón de Theon dio un vuelco y quedó sentado en el tocón de madera como una estatua. Los ojos de Ramsay se tornaron maliciosos y esbozó una sonrisa que dejó a la vista todos sus dientes blancos y puntiagudos. Hizo una señal y los perros se tiraron sobre él, que gritaba. Escuchó el sonido característico de un arma siendo desenvainada pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada algo duro e inexorable le volvió a golpear la cabeza ya dolida, dejándole inconsciente de nuevo.

 **Verano – 2007 DC, Londres (Reino Unido)**

—No puedo creer que otra vez estés embarazada —le dijo Hermione casi con tono reprochador— ¡y encima de gemelos!

Se encontraban sentadas todas las mujeres en la nueva y gran terraza de Grimmauld Place número 12. Cuando quería volver al bullicio del centro dejaba la Mansión Malfoy, donde residía con sus dos esposos y su amigo Blaise, y se venía con los niños a Grimmauld Place. La antigua casa de su padrino había sido reformada al completo como le había pedido casi a gritos Draco. No había sido demolida pero poco le había faltado. Todos los muebles, y aquello de valor, que se podían salvar habían ido a parar a la bóveda de los Black que ella poseía pero todo lo demás había sido desvanecido. A veces le costaba acordarse de cómo era antes la Mansión de ciudad de los Black puesto que ahora los suelos estaban pulidos y el ébano brillaba, las paredes eran de colores claros para iluminar la estancia alargada y había cuadros muggles colgados en los pasillos y preciosos jarrones altos decorativos con flores olorosas. Todo había sido modernizado a petición suya y sus dos maridos, siempre dispuestos a complacerla, y Blaise habían tardado a penas un mes en dejar la casa como nueva.

Esa tarde estaba tomando el té con Hermione, Luna, Fleur, Ginny, Hannah, Susan, Angelina y Penélope. La mayoría eran amigas suyas desde hacía años y otras habían sido adheridas a su grupo más cercano al casarse con amigos suyos de la infancia, como Hannah que estaba casada con Neville y que había arrastrado a Susan a sus reuniones, o Penélope casada con Percy Weasley. Una vez cada dos semanas se encontraban allí, primero porque les parecía extraño no verse cada día después de pasar tantos años juntas en el mismo castillo, luego porque se había convertido en una pequeña pero agradable tradición sentarse en la terraza más elevada de Grimmauld Place a tomar el té mientras tomaban el sol. Como siempre, solía contarles lo más relevante en esos momentos. Su nuevo embarazo por supuesto fue lo primero en aparecer.

—No es como si yo decidiera el número al quedarme embarazada —se burló ella.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó Ginny, entrometida como siempre.

—De Theodore, por supuesto —contestó Fleur, que tenía un don para esas cosas.

Hadara asintió con una amplia sonrisa. —Draco ya tiene a su Heredero.

—Y a su amante —dijo Angelina, alzando una ceja.

—Y a su mejor amiga —acabó Hannah.

La única que parecía recelar de todo era Hermione y quizás porque a veces era un poco cerrada de miras. Le parecía absurdo que una persona pudiera contraer matrimonio con dos personas distintas porque, de alguna manera, no era _justo_. A Hadara, como a las demás, le daba igual la situación mientras todos fueran libres de decidir sus destinos; un lujo que no había tenido hasta hacía muy poco y el cual no iba a renunciar por nada, y bien lo sabían sus amigas. Los gemelos eran de Theodore, como había supuesto acertadamente Fleur, y serían su tercer y cuarto hijo, y seguramente los últimos. Su mayor, Scorpius, tenía ya 3 años y cada vez que lo recordaba se maravillaba de ser madre de sus dos pequeños. Ella, que no había creído superar los 18 años, casada no una sino dos veces, siendo Lady de 3 Casas distintas y con 4 hijos. Era increíble las vueltas que daba la vida. Sonrió con una serena felicidad y Ginny suspiró devolviéndole la sonrisa casi bobaliconamente.

Penélope recondujo la charla a algo más animado. —¿Y serán niños o niñas?

—Solo estoy embarazada de 3 meses —contestó ella, a pesar de que ya lo sabía.

—¡Mentirosa! ¡Habla! —rió Angelina y las demás vieron como ocultaba una sonrisa.

—¡Está bien! ¡Vale! —exclamó ella cuando incluso le lanzaron una galleta—. ¡Luna!

—¿Y bien?

—Niños, los dos.

Las mujeres estallaron de nuevo en felicitaciones y ella sonrió pero vio el ceño finamente fruncido de Hermione. Pasaron un par de horas más entre cháchara liviana y planes de compras hasta que se quedaron a solas Hermione y ella. La conversación enmudeció y Hadara esperó que Hermione empezara a hablar, como había pasado cuando anunció el embarazo de Aurora.

—¿Y ahora qué, Hadara? —le pregntó su amiga—. Ahora Theodore tendrá un hijo legítimo para heredar la Familia Nott y ya sabemos que Sofia no es tu mayor defensora.

—No, lo sé —dijo ella recostándose en su hamaca y adquiriendo los últimos rayos de sol del día— pero sé que el padre y el abuelo de Theodore no permitirán que le pase nada a estos niños.

—No te fíes de ellos. ¿Acaso has olvidado la profesión de Thadeus Nott?

Los ojos esmeraldas de Hadara brillaron con ira al mirar a Hermione. —Los pecados de un padre no son los de un hijo.

Hermione se volvió momentáneamente contrita. —Lo sé.

Hadara se relajó. —De cualquier manera no pienso decir nada de este embarazo fuera de mi círculo más cercano. Retrasaré todo lo que pueda esta noticia, tendré a mis niños fuera del país, como hice con Aurora.

—Sofia Nott tarde o temprano lo sabrá y montará otro numerito —recordó Hermione.

Eso era lo que había hecho su suegra cuando descubrió el parentesco de Aurora. Por suerte la mujer tenía sentido común y sabía que su relación con Theodore era prácticamente desconocida de cara al público –pasaban tanto tiempo fuera del país que casi nadie sabía de su vida privada, cosa que le encantaba– y que solo estaría formando un escándalo si le reprochaba su relación con su hijo en público. Eso sí, las cartas no se las quitó nadie. Al final Theodore había intervenido y desde ese entonces no había vuelto a saber de su suegra.

—Espero que un numerito sea lo único que monte...

 **Final de Primavera – 299 AC, Costa Salada (Dorne)**

Oberyn se sentó en el banco de piedra, en uno de los preciosos jardines del Castillo de verano que ocupaban los Martell desde hacía siglos. Meses atrás había dejado Lanza del Sol para recorrer la costa hacía el sur-oeste, a encontrarse con la persona que consideraba su sobrina. Daenerys se acercó con la gracia de una Reina, ataviada con un vestido azul con toques violetas con un escote pronunciado en pico y un cinturón al estilo celosía de oro semejantes a escamas de dragón bajo sus pechos generosos, a juego con la capa casi transparente y liviana atada a sus hombros con tirantes de oro. En sus pies unas sandalias de cuero blanco a juego con su cabellera plateada al aire libre, apenas recogida por unas pequeñas trenzas desde las sienes que mantenían su hermoso rostro libre y resplandeciente. La única joya que llevaba puesta era un anillo doble en su mano izquierda, de mithril, con diamantes incrustados y amatistas.

—¿Has acabado ya de inspeccionarme, Oberyn? —le preguntó Daenerys cuando vio como la observaba atentamente.

—Ni en mis más lujuriosos sueños, mi Reina.

Daenerys bufó una risa y se sentó a su lado, cogiendo la copa de vino que tan alegremente le entregaba.

—Tenías razón al pensar que Lord Stark se negaría a la alianza —comenzó él, cuando estuvieron a solas. Los guardias estaban demasiado lejos como para escucharlos—. Aún así sí aceptaron hincar la rodilla una vez ascendiera vuestra Casa al trono.

—Eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento —confesó ella. Ned Stark no había rechazado una alianza _totalmente_ pero le dejaba mal sabor de boca pensar que solo se unirían a ellos cuando su victoria estuviera asegurada—. Ahora se verán forzados a actuar.

—Sabías que los Greyjoy planeaban atacar a los Stark, ¿no es cierto? El caso hipotético que yo le presenté, lo que _yo_ creí, realmente no era una hipótesis... —Oberyn no se sentía engañado, después de todo no preguntó—. Dejaste que los Stark creyeran que solo era una posibilidad sabiendo que los Greyjoy los atacarían. Un plan tanto de locos como de genios.

—En efecto. El honor, a veces necio, de los Stark no les permitiría aceptar sin más una alianza con los Targaryen —rumió ella en voz alta—. La única baza que tenía para obligar a los Stark a formalizar una alianza con mi Familia era que los Stark estuvieran endeudados con los Tagaryen.

Esas palabras hicieron dudar a Oberyn. Entonces lo comprendió todo. —¿Endeudados? Ya veo. Pudiste rescatar a Sansa Stark pero la dejaste en Desembarco del Rey.

—Sí. Con Jaime Lannister en mi poder puedo negociar con los Lannister su puesta en libertad y, además, dejando a Sansa Stark en Desembarco del Rey, en manos de los Lannister, sus enemigos, tengo una baza para negociar con los Stark. Es por eso que no tenía pensado entregarles a los Stark Jaime Lannister sin una alianza. En seguida comprendí que Lord Stark lo vería como una amenaza, pensando más en la vida de su hija que en el futuro de su Familia, sin darse cuenta que para mí Lannister no es más que un peón, una carta en este juego. Aún siendo obvio que se iba a negar también era obvio que quién tiene la delantera en este juego soy yo.

Oberyn la observó incrédulo. Esta _niña_ de apenas 15 años había sido capaz de arrodillar a dos grandes Casas con un solo plan. Ahora que tenía todas las piezas del puzle le era fácil ver la estratagema que había tejido Daenerys desde Essos.

—Y entonces tuviste noticias de los Greyjoy.

Daenerys sonrió tras su copa pero Oberyn lo vio. —Efectivamente. En cuanto llegaron los murmullos de piratería a mis oídos lo supe. Ahora tenía algo más que negociar. Si bien la alianza con los Stark entregando a Jaime Lannister por Sansa Stark hubiera sido un gran comienzo, Sansa Stark no es tan importante para los otros Lords del Norte como para Lord Stark; no es motivo _suficiente_ como para aliarse contra la Casa que creyeron su enemiga hace años.

—Sin embargo, que los Greyjoy, la Familia del pupilo, el prisionero de guerra, de Lord Stark, se atreva a atacar el Norte sí que es razón suficiente.

—Sí. También sabía que Lord Stark se negaría en redondo a donar Foso Cailin en nuestro nombre, y mucho menos la flota —rió Daenerys, pensando en la cara que habría puesto al recibir la petición— pero ahora, después del ataque, se lo replanteará. El Norte no es invulnerable y ahora lo sabe. Podría haber negociado un trato mejor a su favor antes de este ataque pero ahora, _ahora_ , sabe que no voy a ceder porque tuve razón al creer en advertirle, aun sin creerme.

—Pudiste dirigir tus barcos al Norte —se dijo para sí mismo Oberyn—, llevan apostados en esta costa casi desconocida durante semanas.

Daenerys miró sus ojos oscuros. —Pude, pero no lo hice. No soy tan misericordiosa como aparento, Oberyn. Les ofrecí una alianza razonable y honrosa para ambas partes y me rechazaron totalmente. Tildaron mi ambición de infantil, de inadmisible como si fuera una ilusa, una _niña_. ¿Crees que permitiré que me tomen por tonta?

Oberyn no contestó al ver la ira en esos ojos violetas. Daenerys podría haber salvado muchas vidas en el Norte y no lo hizo sabiendo de forma consciente el daño que podía ahorrarles. La culpa era únicamente de Eddar Stark y ahora _él_ lo sabía. Oberyn siempre había visto a Daenerys por lo que realmente era, sus años no hacían mella en su mente. Daenerys era una persona mucho más madura que su hermano mayor Viserys, y que su sobrina Arianne. Era alguien demasiado inteligente para los tiempos que corrían, alguien ambicioso, culto e instruido. Sin duda su astucia era capaz de hacer morder el polvo a la mayoría de hombres nobles y su, a veces, falta de escrúpulos, hacían de ella una persona peligrosa para sus enemigos. Su astucia táctica y su estrategia militar le ponía el bello de punta porque, ¿cómo iba una niña de 15 años ser tan... competente?

Había llegado con su flota hacía meses, a principios de año, antes incluso de que los Greyjoy se alistaran para partir al Norte. Daenerys había sabido durante prácticamente 3 lunas el siguiente ataque y no había movido un dedo para ayudar, ni advertir, a los Stark. Había tomado ese tiempo con un pasmo sorprendente para seguir construyendo barcos y empezar a traer parte de su enorme ejército, un ejército que sobre pasaba los 200000 hombres. No solamente tenía Inmaculados y antiguos esclavos que estaban dispuestos a luchar por Daenerys, mercenarios que se habían unido genuinamente a la causa, los ejércitos de las ciudades que arrasó y varias ciudades en el Este que, al ver las banderas negras y rojas de los Targaryen, habían aceptado unirse al nuevo Imperio que controlaba el Mar Dothraki con su gran Khalasar, heredado de Khal Drogo así como los Khalasares que Daenerys había ganado con sus 40000 jinetes iniciales, sino también todas las ciudades costeras del Golfo del Dolor, en las cuales se incluían todas las islas de Valyria, así como Astapor, Yunkai Meereen, Yunkai, Tokos...

Los mercaderes ricos de Lorath habían sucumbido también a las ambiciones de Daenerys y, debido a que Lorath había sido considerada la tierra más pobre de las Ciudades Libres, Daenerys había podido hacerse con el control sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Seguidamente cayó Volantis que, aunque no era totalmente Targaryen, su influencia se podía notar en cada rincón. Solo quedaban en pie, independientes, Braavos, Tyrosh, Narvos y Qohor. Todas las otras ciudades poco a poco fueron cayendo bajo el yugo y la influencia de los Targaryen.

Oberyn observó como Daenerys leía el pergamino que él le había entregado, razón por la que se estaban reuniendo, con calma. —¿Y bien?

—Lord Stark acepta ahora nuestra alianza —sonrió con una pizca de malicia Daenerys—. Ves, sabía que todo acabaría encauzándose solo.

—Solo, o con la ayuda de tu pasividad —dijo Oberyn comiendo un trozo de fruta ya pelado y cortado—. Me pregunto, Daenerys, ¿qué piensas hacer con todas las tierras de Essos?

Daenerys le miró, sin comprender. —¿Hacer?

—Cuando los Targaryen vuelvan a ascender al Trono de Hierro —le recordó Oberyn tendiéndole un pincho de frutas.

—No pienso hacer nada, tío —aceptó Daenerys la comida—. Esas tierras son ahora de mi Familia y así perdurarán.

Oberyn paró en seco de comer. —¿A qué te refieres?

Los ojos de Daenerys brillaron con puro fuego valyrio. —No pienso parar hasta hacerme con los tres continentes, Oberyn. Hasta que este mundo vuelva a temer y a admirar el nombre de mi Casa y todos se arrodillen frente a mí. Yo no soy un Targaryen más, conforme con Desembarco del Rey y Rocadragón. Soy Daenerys de la Tormenta, la Madre de Dragones, de la Casa Targaryen y vengaré el nombre caído de mi familia, cueste lo que cueste.

Oberyn solo pudo asentir, arrodillándose ante ella, con una convicción total. Esta era una mujer digna de ser seguida. No solamente era admirable e inteligente sino que también era compasiva con su séquito y su pueblo, capaz de lograr lo que muchos consideraban imposible por el bien de su Familia. Alguien que no le defraudaría, alguien con honor pero con astucia suficiente como para defender sus intereses y proteger a los suyos. Sabía que Viserys era el Heredero al Trono de Hierro pero Daenerys era el verdadero poder en las sombras. Oberyn no se arrodillaría por nadie más salvo por Daenerys Targaryen.

Solo pudo preguntar. —Así será, mi Reina. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

Daenerys se levantó, dejando de lado la comida y bebida, y se guardó el pergamino en un bolsillo oculto tras su cinturón. —Que parte de la flota se dirija a las Islas del Hierro y esperen a la flota de los Stark para atacar. Que encarcelen a los que hinquen la rodilla y aniquilen aquellos que se interpongan en la toma de estas tierras.

 **Verano – 299 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

Tyrion Lannister podía ser acusado de muchas cosas pero no de ser idiota. Cersei estaba perdiendo los estribos poco a poco, tan despacio como su padre amansaba más poder en la Capital. Él de buen grado los dejaba hacer a ambos pero siempre teniendo los ojos bien abiertos. Con una estratagema muy simple había descubierto que Pycelle era el hombre de su hermana, tal y como se lo estaba dejando saber.

—¡Myrcella no irá a Dorne para casarse con ese _bárbaro_!

Tyrion bebió de su copa, como era habitual, con semblante sereno. Ahora sabía que Varys era de fiar, que Baelish podía mantener un secreto y que Pycelle debía ser eliminado. Era un Lannister pero su hermana estaba llevando a la ruina a su Casa y así había sido desde que engendró a Joffrey con quien parece ser fue Jaime. Incesto, cómo no. Cersei estaba tan ida que el incesto era algo que podía suponer de sus hermanos, sobre todo porque Cersei era una mujer muy bella y Jaime un hombre manipulado por sus hormonas. Desde que su hermana había hecho matar a todos los niños y niñas de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros ya nada podía sorprenderle. A excepción, claro está, de la naturaleza bondadosa de Tommen y Myrcella. Era por eso que debía proteger a la única familia que amaba, y que le quedaba. Jaime estaba desaparecido vete tú a saber dónde, secuestrado según su hermana por los Stark, y todos los demás Lannister le despreciaban. Si poniendo a Myrcella en un lugar seguro, fuera de las trampas de la Corte, la mantendría con vida iba a hacerlo.

—Irá a Dorne, después de todo será desposa con Trystane Martell. Será la Princesa de Dorne, ¿no te satisface eso? Ella nunca podría ocupar el trono, no si viven sus hermanos, pero así llegará a una posición de poder. Una nunca ocupada por un Lannister —Tyrion habló con palabras dulces. El poder era algo que su hermana ansiaba, para ella al menos.

Cersei entrecerró los ojos con cólera y amenazó por última vez. —No lo permitiré. Te arrepentirás de esto, hermanito.

Había pasado media hora vociferando en sus estancias sin que su hermano le hiciera caso alguno. Para su mala fortuna, había sido tan impulsiva que su hermana había descubierto también a su espía. Pycelle no serviría de mucho ahora, al menos frente a Tyrion, pero se fue con la pequeña satisfacción de que nadie más lo sabía.

Tyrion esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Bronn. —A ver qué está haciendo el hombre de mi hermana.

Ambos se fueron a los aposentos de Pycelle y reventaron la puerta antes de que pudiera guardar apariencias. Lo encontraron en la cama, desnudo, con una joven sirvienta. Tyrion hizo una mueca y Bronn escupió del asco.

—Vaya, vaya... Le creía por un hombre débil, Gran Maestre —sonrió Tyrion, nada sorprendido—. Veo que solo era un artimaña más. La corte está plagada de ellas, por lo que parece. ¡Cortadle la barba, Bronn!

El anciano se resistió con más fuerza de lo esperado y la muchacha se fue corriendo no sin antes coger su oro y ponerse su vestido.

Tyrion la cogió del brazo antes de que se fuera, con ojos penetrantes. —Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿me entendéis? Si abrís la boca y le contáis a alguien que me habéis visto aquí será vuestra cabeza.

La chica palideció y asintió sin mediar palabra. Tyrion la dejó ir con la seguridad que, aunque tarde o temprano sabrían que tenía a Pycelle, sería demasiado tarde. Allí, desnudo, sin su típica barba, Pycelle quedó retratado como un anciano manipulador más de la corte. Sin embargo, era un viejo valioso. Había servido a incontables Reyes durante 40 años y eso le hacía peligroso. No había nadie que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo, intacto, en la Fortaleza. Quería saber todo lo que él sabía.

—Encarceladlo en las celdas negras.

Y así se hizo. Antes de que Cersei pudiera enterarse recorrió los pasadizos secretos hasta llegar a las celdas. Durante horas le interrogó hasta que tuvo que recurrir a la dulce, y suave, tortura. Después de todo, Pycelle nunca había sido torturado y con unos cuantos golpes cantó como uno de los pajaritos de Varys. Lo que aprendió esa noche le revolvió el estómago.

—Fuiste tú, el causante de la caída de los Targaryen —afirmó Tyrion cuando escuchó cómo convenció a Aerys para abrir las puertas—. Tú manipulaste al Rey, dejaste morir a Jon Arryn y a Robert Baratheon. ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Qué te ha prometido mi padre?

—Oro —tosió Pycelle, tumbado en el suelo duro, frío y sucio— y mi vida.

—Curiosas tus prioridades aunque hora es demasiado tarde —corrigió Tyrion—. Yo no soy mi hermana. Mucho menos mi padre.

El rostro de Pycelle se mostró resignado. Sabía que no tendría más poder mientras él estuviera enterado de todo. Se preguntó si debía matarlo puesto que era una amenaza constante dejarlo con vida con todo lo que sabía pero no hizo nada. Le dejó en la celda y se marchó pensativo. Había descubierto mucho el día de hoy. No solamente Cersei se había equivocado y le había conducido hasta su mejor espía sino que Doran Martell le había sorprendido aceptando su pantomima de matrimonio entre Myrcella y Trystan. Había pensado que muy razonablemente se negaría, que solo serviría para impulsar a Cersei a cometer un error. De hecho había pensado en casar a Myrcella con algún caballero de El Dominio, muy a su pesar eran la mejor baza, pero resultó que Myrcella tendría un destino mejor. Los Martell no mataban a niños y, una vez vieran el carácter tranquilo y feliz de Myrcella lograrían amarla puesto que no era su madre.

—El barco estará preparado para zarpar mañana al medio día, Lord Tyrion —le informó un criado, repitiendo las palabras del capitán que había contratado.

—Perfecto. Dígale al capitán que allí estaremos.

Hizo enviar unas sirvientas para que recogieran todo lo necesario de su sobrina y caminó de vuelta a sus aposentos, a pensar.

El día siguiente se encontraron en un pequeño puerto privado de la Bahía de Aguasnegras. Myrcella estaba afligida pero no lloraba aun así no intentó quedarse con su madre, cosa que sorprendió a Tyrion. Se aferró a su niñera y subieron al bote.

—Espero que algún día ames a alguien, que lo ames de verdad y sepas cómo se siente. Quiero que sepas lo que es amar tanto a alguien, amar realmente a alguien, antes de que te la quite.

Tyrion la observó, pensando en Shae y se fue. Había momentos en los que se arrepentía no haber partido con Shae cuando se lo suplicó, este era uno de ellos.

 **Semanas más tarde**

Olenna Tyrrell frunció los labios al ver cómo se comportaba Joffrey, el bastardo, con sus propios ojos. Oh, bien sabía de las perversiones de Cersei con su hermano Jaime pero lo cierto es que poco le importaban. Joffrey no era más que un perro rabioso y, en el mejor de los casos, su peón. Margaery había conseguido avivar la llama de la venganza entre las filas de su difunto esposo Renly y ahora éstos, y los nobles comandantes de dicho ejército, no consentían unirse a Stannis Baratheon. Mucho menos teniendo a esa zorra roja en la corte. Se encontraban ahí fuera batallando contra el ejército de los Lannister encabezado por Tywin mientras su nieto se sentaba cómodamente tras los muros reales, escoltado de los mercenarios que había pagado su madre.

—¿En qué piensas, abuela? —le preguntó su querida Margaery.

—En nada importante, querida.

Lo que menos pretendía era que a su nieta se le escapara algo delante de Cersei y pudiera usarlo como escusa para destruirla. Por muy ladina que fuera Margaery seguía siendo joven.

—Mañana te casarás con Joffrey y será tu gran día.

Margaery asintió con el aplomo de una princesa. No era la primera vez que se casaba con un Rey y Olenna sabía que no sería la última vez. Había recibido hacía muchas lunas a Petyr Baelish en sus tierras con la esperanza de dejar zanjado el tema antes de que partieran a Desembarco del Rey y tuvieran que reunirse en algún lugar donde la Reina Regente los espiara. El día de mañana sería el gran día, la boda de Joffrey con su nieta asentaría a Margaery como Reina aunque fuera por unas horas. Cuando matara a Joffrey, Tywin se vería forzado a casar a su nieta de nuevo con Tommen para honrar su alianza. Lo mejor de todo sería eliminar a Tyrion Lannister, el único Lannister decente, simplemente porque tenía demasiado poder y era demasiado inteligente.

Ya había mandado a Dorne a Myrcella, eso supondría una tibia alianza con los Martell y la protección de su sobrina. Si no quería que hiciera desaparecer del mapa a Tommen, y apuntar otra Casa a su lista de amigos, tendría que actuar el mismo día de la boda. Le echaría la culpa a Tyrion como pudiera y Cersei sería la encargada de deshacerse de su propio hermano, y su mayor aliado, dejándola sola en Desembarco del Rey. Con Tywn lejos sería capaz de asentar las bases de su propio círculo de espías antes de que regresara el viejo de hielo y llegara el día de la boda, y poco a poco Cersei tendría menos poder hasta quitarle los colmillos ponzoñosos que poseía.

—No te preocupes de nada, querida niña —le aconsejó Olenna, dándole una palmadita, y se levantó para despedir a su nieta de sus aposentos—. Todo va a ir sobre ruedas.

La boda llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Apenas salieron del Septo y se dirigieron a la Fortaleza que Petyr Baelish hizo aparecer a los enanos con su númerito. El rostro de Tyrion, sentado al lado de Sansa Stark, con quien Tywin le estaba obligando a casarse sin éxtio, fue duro como la piedra. Joffrey no pudo evitarlo, tal y como habían planeado Baelish y Olenna. Tyrion, claro está, lo puso en su sitio. En cuanto vio el vino caer sobre la cabeza de Tyrion Lannister supo que no habría cuartel para él. Ahora todos se habían dado cuenta de las diferencias entre ambos aunque Olenna sabía que Tyrion no iba a matar a su sobrino por esa chiquillada ridícula.

—Tío puedes ser mi copero —empezó Joffrey, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por suerte Olenna encontró la oportunidad perfecta. El idiota de Joffrey dejó la copa a su alcance antes de dirigirse a cortar la tarta, bajo la mirada de todos, y ella deslizó con cautela el veneno, oculta tras el cuerpo de Margaery. Todos aplaudieron cuando Joffrey levantó los brazos en señal de victoria, incluida ella. Margaery cogió un plato con la tarta que le entregaba una sirvienta y el tenedor antes de darle de comer a su nuevo esposo. Los ojos de su nieta se cruzaron momentáneamente con los suyos y sonrió.

—¿Un poco de vino, mi amor?

—Por supuesto —entonces Joffrey vio a su tío, que se disponía a marchar—. ¿Dónde crees que vas, tío?

—A cambiarme estas ropas mojadas, mi Rey.

—No, no —negó Joffrey, satisfecho—. Estás muy bien así pero yo necesito a mi copero. Dame más vino.

Olenna vio con el corazón desbocado como Tyrion cogía la copa del Rey que había envenenado previamente. Se la entregó a su sobrino y supo que no había marcha atrás. Vio como se moría poco a poco ante sus ojos y los cientos de ojos que observaban atónitos. Había intentado culpar a Tyrion del asesinato pero nunca pensó que todo habría salido a pedir de boca. Ahora cualquier idiota creería que había sido él con el vino.

—¡APRESADLO! ¡APRESADLO! —gritó Cersei, llorando con Joffrey en los brazos.

Olenna vio a los guardias retener a Tyrion... y a un desconocido llevarse a Sansa Stark.

 **Días más tarde**

Varys recorrió los pasadizos secretos hasta las celdas negras. Era curioso que ahora el residente más popular era Tyrion Lannister cuando hasta hacía un par de días había sido él mismo quien encarceló a Pycelle, que ahora había sido liberado.

—Cómo cambian las cosas, mi señor —le dijo Varys, haciendo notar su presencia.

Tyrion le miró, barbudo y algo resignado. —¿Habéis venido a preguntar cómo lo hice?

—No puesto que sin duda no fuisteis vos. Más fácil hubiera sido dejar que Joffrey muriera en el ataque a la Bahía de Aguasnegras.

Tyrion sonrió. Recordaba ese ataque puesto que en él había ganado una cicatriz de por vida. Joffrey habría muerto de haber dejado la seguridad de los muros de la Fortaleza. Por suerte el ataque, aunque poderoso, había sido repelido por la caballería de su padre. Nunca había sentido tal alegría al verlo como en ese momento. Desde ese momento Joffrey, humillado por su éxito mientras él sobrevivía con la cola entre las patas en el regazo de su madre, la tomó con él. Luego Tywin intentó desposarlo sin mucho éxito de Sansa Stark y las mofas no se hicieron esperar. El resto era historia. Todos creían que él lo había hecho, y quizás deseaba haberlo hecho, aunque sin acabar en esta apestosa celda.

Por primera vez en su vida pensó que era el fin. Se acordó de Shae, de cómo le suplicó que se fueran, de Sansa que ahora estaba sola sin protección, de su hermano Jaime el único a quien apreciaba... La situación era sin duda peliaguda.

—Hoy será el día de vuestro juicio, espero que estéis preparado.

—Eso espero yo.

Tyrion observó cómo desapareció. Poco después llegaron los guardias de su hermana y le cogieron y empujaron hacia la salida.

—Vamos enano.

Tyrion no dijo nada en absoluto. En cuanto llegó a la sala del trono vio a los jueces, uno de ellos Oberyn Martell, para su sorpresa, y otro su padre, con la insignia de la Mano del Rey. Supo entonces que su destino estaba elegido y que la única forma de salir con vida, por el momento, era un juicio por combate. Lo que no esperó fue el testigo.

—Que pase.

Allí apareció Shae y su corazón se rompió de nuevo, como con Tysha. —Esta es la prostituta que mi hermano frecuentaba.

Escuchó, con un pitido incansable en los oídos, como Shae procedía a mentir y a cubrirle de mierda, seguramente a órdenes de su hermana. Se giró, dejando atrás a la mujer que creía que le había amado, y miró fijamente a Cersei. Los ojos esmeraldas le respondieron: esta era la venganza de su hermana por Myrcella. La muy estúpida no se daba cuenta que solo había enviado a Myrcella lejos por su propia seguridad y así se lo pagaba. Humillándole y condenándole a muerte.

—Pido un juicio por combate —miró a Bronn pero él se negó con la cabeza y vio un saco de oro colgado de su cinturón. Por supuesto.

Cersei se levantó con el rostro lleno de malicia. —Pido a ser Gregor Clegane que luche por el difunto Rey.

Se escucharon los murmullos al ver a la Montaña pararse frente a su hermana e inclinarse en señal de aceptación.

—¿Y quién será tu campeón? —preguntó su padre.

Tyrion se quedó callado, pensando, sabiendo que era su último recurso cuando de pronto una voz habló. —Yo seré su campeón.

Observó incrédulo a Oberyn Martell ponerse de pie, para el disgusto de su hermana y su padre pero Tyrion lo entendió. Oberyn Martell también buscaba venganza.

—Que así sea.

Al día siguiente, cuando se efectuaron los preparativos para el combate en la terraza exterior, Tyrion pudo hablar con su campeón.

—¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Solo por vengar la muerte de su hermana pretende jugar su vida de esta forma?

Oberyn le miró a los ojos con rostro serio y su amante, Ellaria, sacudió la cabeza. —Amaba a mi hermana y la violaron y apuñalaron hasta su muerte, de la forma más indigna posible. Elia no era Aerys ni Rhaegar. Era inocente.

—No juegues con él, Oberyn, y acaba rápido con esto —le ordenó Ellaria y Tyrion sintió frío al pensar que pudiera morir y condenarlo a él también.

—No te preocupes querida, luego podremos celebrar la muerte de uno de los asesinos de mi hermana a solas —sonrió Oberyn y se fue moviendo la vara juguetonamente.

Vio como lucharon y hasta calmó su corazón cuando vio que Oberyn tenía ventaja. Al final Clegane quedó tendido en el suelo, de espaldas, y Oberyn empezó a interrogar a la Montaña, caído. Tyrion, no obstante, vio como Clegane movía una mano, dispuesto a tropezar a su campeón mientras estaba de espaldas. Supo que si no decía nada podrían cambiar las tornas.

—¡ACABA CON EL ASESINO DE ELIA! —gritó Tyrion por encima de todos los abucheos y vitoreos.

Eso fue suficiente para que Oberyn se diera la vuelta al mismo tiempo que Clegane tendía las manos para cogerle uno de los pies. Entonces una lanza atravesó la carne, atravesando una arteria, y la Montaña no se levantó del suelo, muerto. Vio la mirada cargada de odio de su hermana cuando todos vitorearon a Oberyn Martell, carismático como pocos, y supo que tendría que dejar Desembarco del Rey por las buenas o amanecería cadáver en su lecho. Esa misma tarde festejaron en un prostíbulo con los Martell pero él solo pensaba en volver a la Fortaleza Roja, coger sus cosas e irse.

—Necesito un último favor, campeón mío —le pidió Tyrion, apenado por hacerlo.

—¿Y bien? —sonrió Oberyn.

—Una escolta para marcharme finalmente de Desembarco del Rey con mis pertenencias.

Oberyn asintió sin mucha pompa y Tyrion suspiró. Esa misma tarde le acompañaron los hombres de Oberyn. Le ayudaron a recoger sus cosas a petición suya y empezaron a sacar los baúles hasta el puerto donde le esperaba Oberyn. Aún así, algo le impedía irse sin hablar con su padre. ¿No había hecho suficiente por los Lannister? ¿Por qué su padre había intentado matarle, después de todo? Necesitaba respuestas así que fue a buscarlo. Abrió la puerta pero se encontró con otra desagradable sorpresa. Shae.

—Has vuelto, mi león —saludó la prostituta, sin levantar su rostro del cojín de su padre, tumbada en la cama desnuda.

El silencio fue sepulcral y Shae levantó la cabeza apoyándose en los codos para mirar. Llevaba puesto como colgante la insignia de Mano del Rey, una que él había llevado durante meses y una que llevaba su padre ahora. De pronto lo entendió todo y se preguntó si Shae fue alguna vez una prostituta normal y corriente o si también fue enviada por su padre para espiarle. Cuando cogió la daga encima de la mesita de noche actuó sin más. Escuchó las respiraciones ahogadas de Shae, a quien había amado, y la dejó morir mientras la estrangulaba.

Llorando sin lágrimas cogió la ballesta de Joffrey y fue en busca de su padre. Algo dentro de sí se había roto finalmente. El resentimiento y el rencor que tanto se esforzaba por apagar como si fueran meras ascuas ardieron, prendiéndolo todo. Lo encontró en la letrina.

—Me has disparado —se sorprendió con horror su padre antes de mirarle con rencor. Despreciándolo—. No eres hijo mío.

—Soy tu hijo. Siempre he sido tu hijo.

Y se fue, sin nada que perder. Justamente cuando le dio igual ser encontrado y decapitado fue cuando caminó a sus anchas por la negra noche hasta llegar al puerto. Allí encontró a Oberyn y dentro del barco, para su sorpresa, a Varys la Araña.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **La Bruja de Fuego** está siendo traducida al inglés, si alguien está interesado **. Esm3rald** ha sido tan amable como para empezar a traducirla.


	9. Tramas y Artimañas

**Disclaimer:** Juego de Tronos y Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 8 – TRAMAS Y ARTIMAÑAS**

 **Verano – 299 AC, Mar Angosto**

Tyrion volvió a vomitar casi despreocupadamente por la borda mientras Varys le observaba con un deje de admiración y horror al mismo tiempo, tapándose medio rostro con una mano enmangada.

—¿Seguiréis bebiendo y vomitando mucho tiempo más, mi lord? —preguntó la araña casi con retintín.

—El tiempo necesario para dejarme anestesiado y que pase rápido este maldito viaje...

Se sirvió otra copa de vino, que no escaseaba en ese miserable barco, y continuó su festín. Estaba sediento. Llevaban días viajando, hacía dónde era una incógnita pues Varys se negaba a mediar palabra. No podía hacer más que beber y esperar, y lo hizo gratamente. El barco en el que se encontraba era mediano, no era un barco que llamara en demasía la atención de la gente por su tamaño pero Tyrion, que era más observador que la mitad del populacho, reparó en seguida en que el barco era nuevo puesto que la madera no estaba agrietada en absoluto por el agua, la sal y el viento. Tampoco tenía decoración que pudiera hacerlo destacar de cualquier otro barco; parecía un barco acabado al que le faltara la mano artística de un nuevo dueño. Con todo era evidente, para él, que alguien había tenido la suficiente consideración como para que el navío pasara desapercibido. Para qué fin tampoco lo sabía aunque suponía que rescatarlo era una posibilidad.

La bandera era una extraña, nunca había visto algo igual, pero por sus colores parecía de origen Ghiscano, o quizás de una ciudad cercana. A pesar de todo lo que podía deducir, que podría equivocarse, eso no le daba más información. Bien podría estar huyendo Varys de Desembarco del Rey con él como prisionero para asegurarse la cooperación de su hermana. Lo dudaba pero tenía que dejar de engañarse y comprender que, quizás, no era el mejor juzgando a la gente y entregando su confianza. Primero Tysha, luego Shae... Quizás las mujeres eran las únicas capaces de nublar su sentido común. Varys no tenía verga pero tampoco era una mujer, algo era algo.

—He matado a mi padre —se dijo en voz alta para sí mismo aunque Varys le escuchó y los mozos de cubierta le ignoraron mientras trabajan de aquí a allá— y me da igual.

—Vuestro padre era una persona complicada.

—Querrás decir un ser desalmado. Abominable. Cruel.

—...Todos son adjetivos acertados —concedió Varys y él siguió mirando el horizonte inmenso— pero ahora Tywin Lannister no es un jugador.

Tyrion le miró fijamente. —Parece que estáis dispuesto a hablar, después de todo.

Varys le lanzó una mirada exasperada y elocuente. —Si tengo que soportar este comportamiento mucho más no seréis el único desquiciado de este barco.

El enano lanzó una fuerte carcajada, sorprendido. —¿Y bien, cuál es nuestro destino?

—Nuestro destino está más allá de la ciudad a la que atraquemos este barco. Más allá del Mar Angosto, más allá de Essos... —Varys miró a lo lejos, como si pudiera ver ese destino del que hablaba, como si por fin pudiera ver la luz al final del túnel y su vida hubiera cobrado sentido. Luego le alzó una ceja de reojo— pero empezaré diciendo que nos dirigimos a Pentos.

Tyrion bufó. —Con eso me bastaba desde el principio.

Y continuó bebiendo.

 **Días más tarde**

Se metió en la caja de madera y dejó que lo llevaran ya que tampoco habría podido mantenerse en pie por sí solo y caminar hasta sus aposentos, cuales fueran, de esa noche. Estaba ebrio y apestaba después de tantos días metido en las celdas negras y luego en ese barco. No se había bañado desde la boda del cretino de su sobrino y de eso hacía ya dos semanas. Si no se sintiera tan abatido no podría haber soportado su hedor pero la bebida le ayudaba a olvidar sus tribulaciones. Poco a poco olvidó las buenas memorias que compartía con Shae y solo le quedó el rencor, la decepción y el dolor que le había causado. Tysha había sido una gran lección, le había enseñado que no se podía fiar de su padre; Shae fue el clavo de su ataúd, aprendió que había sido demasiado tonto, que aún tenía mucho que aprender y que su padre no cambiaría jamás. Por eso le había matado. No podría soportar otra Tysha, otra Shae. No podría. Tenían razón al decir que solo el hombre se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra.

El camino fue largo y lo habría pasado bebiendo si hubiera tenido la botella de vino consigo. Era un vino relativamente nuevo pero muy caro del que gozaba siempre su hermana y que, por lo visto, había tomado _prestado_ Varys. Lo llamaban brandy pero Tyrion solo sabía que se obtenía de la uva y que era un vino muy peculiar, traslúcido como el agua pero con una potencia sin igual capaz de sonrojar a los más acérrimos alcohólicos. Le gustaba su poderío, le hacía sentir bien a él y a su paladar refinado. Muchos habían intentado replicar el escaso vino pero era imposible, solo cuando veía la corona de rosas y la llama ardiente sabía que era original, y digno de emborracharle. A él poco le importaba ya qué alcohol consumiera. Tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos beodos estaba que no notó cómo dejaban la caja en el suelo hasta que el aire le rozó el rostro.

—Estamos aquí —le saludó el rostro de Varys.

Tyrion salió con ayuda y vio que estaban en una gran Mansión de Pentos, la más ostentosa que podía ver, y que su dueño era un hombre gordo que rivalizaba con el antiguo Robert Baratheon. Se tambaleó como pudo, sin importarle demasiado su apariencia. Sentía un desasosiego dentro de sí que no era capaz ni de ceder ante la vergüenza.

—¡Varys, viejo amigo! —rió jovialmente el hombre y bajó los escalones como pudo con los brazos abiertos—. ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado!

—Ilyrio, no has cambiado nada —sonrió Varys y Tyrion miró al desconocido con una chispa en los ojos—. Te presento a mi invitado, Tyrion Lannister. Nuestro comensal es Ilyrio Mopatis, Magister de Pentos.

Tyrion le observó y le hizo una leve reverencia. No pudo evitar una puya. —Es un enorme placer conocerle.

Solo Varys, que sabía cómo se las gastaba, lo comprendió y le miró con reprobación un instante. Los hizo pasar al interior y Tyrion dio las gracias, genuinamente, por tener un baño en el que lavarse. Las ropas que le entregaron eran sencillas pero de gran calidad; una camisa, unos pantalones, ropa interior y un chaleco. Miró su reflejo en el agua cristalina del baño y decidió no afeitarse la barba; extrañamente le gustaba esa nueva imagen suya. Ya no era el mismo que se dejó engañar; ahora era otra persona, una más fuerte. Cenaron con su invitado poco tiempo después.

—¿Cómo está todo en Poniente? —le preguntó de buenas a primeras el Magister.

Varys sonrió. —Tywin Lannister ha muerto, al igual que Joffrey. Cersei sigue intentando obligar a los Stark para que le devuelvan a su hermano, sin éxito me temo, y pronto se verá en la tesitura de ir a buscarlo por la fuerza.

—Cersei es impulsiva —dijo él, metiendo baza, mientras comía—. Si no contrató un ejército de mercenarios es porque mi padre y yo le impedíamos tal acciones. El pueblo estaba demasiado descontento como para dejar entrar en Desembarco del Rey a mercenarios y criminales que solo rigen gracias al oro de los Lannister. Tener que arrodillarse frente al producto del incesto, ante un bastardo, era una ofensa y mucho peor era seguir las órdenes de una chiflada con ansias de poder y madre de dicho bastardo.

—Y así sigue siendo. Por eso al pueblo le da igual la muerte de Joffrey —terció Varys— y también le dan igual las triquiñuelas de los poderosos, mientras no sufran ellos.

—Entonces debería importarles mucho —los ojos de Tyrion le miraron penetrantes.

Ilyrio habló de nuevo. —¿Y a qué habéis venido a Pentos?

—¿Tampoco lo sabéis? —preguntó Tyrion—. Varys guarda los secretos fuertemente.

—Lo sé —respondió risueño el Magister— por eso pregunto.

—Venimos en su búsqueda —confesó finalmente Varys, con rostro serio pero un aire esperanzador le envolvía.

—Ah, ya veo —Ilyrio se llevó la copa a los labios con una sonrisa—. La elusiva _alternativa_.

—Legítima.

—Por supuesto. Yo también lo creo, por eso os ayudé hace tanto tiempo.

Tyrion los miró intermitentemente, se había perdido. Algo inconcebible. —¿De qué alternativa hablan, si se puede saber?

—De la Familia que siempre estuvo en el poder —contestó Ilyrio con una sonrisa ambiciosa y algo perturbadora— una que conquistó los Siete Reinos con solo 1000 hombres y 3 dragones.

—La Familia que tenía, y tiene, el apoyo del pueblo y de muchos nobles que guardan en silencio su retorno —siguió Varys— y que hoy en día ha renacido de sus cenizas.

Lo supo entonces. Tyrion cogió su copa y se la bebió de un solo trago.

 **Semanas más tarde**

—Con lo bien que estábamos en la Mansión de Ilyrio y me has traído aquí —gimoteó Tyrion, con la lengua entumecida del vino. Estaba borracho de nuevo.

—Pensé que os gustaría —repuso casi enfadado Varys, viéndole beber.

—No os fiáis de él —pensó en voz alta y Varys no contestó—. Yo tampoco. Me recuerda a Baelish, sin embargo el estimado Magister es tan obeso que cuando cae del lecho seguro que cae por ambos lados.

Varys sonrió ahogando una risa. —De cualquier modo Pentos solo es la primera parada.

—Por supuesto —masculló Tyrion, que preveía un viaje largo—. Los Targaryen podrían haberse asentado en la costa, bien preciosa es, y hacerme la vida más fácil.

—¡Silencio! —le siseó Varys, mirando discretamente a los clientes de la taberna.

—¡Bah! Todos están tan ebrios como yo —hizo un gesto y le pusieron una jarra de cerveza.

—Debo informarle que no es cierto —le contestó una voz desconocida y triunfal—. Estoy muy sereno, gracias a los Dioses.

Varys y Tyrion se giraron a mirar al joven. Tenía la cara inmaculada, con los ojos de un matiz tan oscuro que bien podría ser esmeraldas, zafiros o amatistas y el cabello teñido azul como los tyroshi. Quizá habría visto 17 veranos aunque sus ropas negras de pies a cabeza y su espada larga le hacían parecer mayor. La sonrisa que portaba dibujada en el rostro le hizo parecer más joven pero era una sonrisa que Tyrion conocía bien; la sonrisa de alguien que no está acostumbrado a sonreír de alegría pero que por fin tiene motivos para hacerlo.

—¿Y quién eres, chico?

—Me llamo Griff.

—¿Apellido?

—Sin apellido.

—Un bastardo, entonces —dijo Tyrion, volviéndose en su asiento y dando por zanjada la conversación, pero el joven se sentó al lado de Varys, frente a él—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Acompañaros.

Entonces Varys habló. Había estado mirando al chico de cerca, como si quisiera reconocerle, pero no encontrara la respuesta. —¿Os conozco?

Griff pareció sorprendido y se encogió de hombros. —Yo no os conozco a vos. ¿Habéis estado en Braavos?

—Alguna que otra vez.

—Puede ser que hayáis visto a algún descendiente tyrosh, como yo. Lo era mi madre.

Varys acalló sus pensamientos y Tyrion habló. —¿Acompañarnos a donde, chico?

—En búsqueda del séquito de los Targaryen.

—Fabuloso, otro admirador —suspiró Tyrion—. ¿De dónde sale ese interés?

El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros con tal elegancia que lo dejó parpadeando en su asiento. —No lo sé. Solo sé que hay algo que me empuja en esa dirección.

—...Si rechazamos tu compañía nos seguirás, ¿no es así?

—En efecto —sonrió con un deje de superioridad Griff—. Parecen ser las únicas personas que saben dónde residen los Targaryen.

Tyrion no dijo nada más, resignado a tener que aguantar la compañía de alguien como Griff. Parecía alguien culto e instruido pero había una cierta tristeza en sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando algo que él mismo desconocía. Tyrion se jactaba de ser alguien sabio pero además de sabio también era compasivo así que no pudo negarse a él, no cuando no veía malas intenciones en sus ojos. El chico los seguiría, estaba convencido, así que no dijo nada y dejó que interpretara su silencio como quisiera.

Llevaba poco tiempo en Essos pero, una vez mantuvo cierto tiempo el estado de sobriedad, notó pequeños detalles que dejaron claro la influencia de los Targaryen. No solamente el Magister era ambicioso y favorecía a los Targaryen sino que el nombre de los Targaryen se escuchaba en la boca de muchos. Hablaban de sus hazañas, de cómo habían liberado a los esclavos y acabado con los amos, de cómo habían arrasado todos los khalasares del Mar Dothraki a excepción de las viudas que quedaban en Vaes Dothrak, de cómo sus barcos frecuentaban los mares del sur con sus enormes buques de guerra y otros navíos más pequeños ondeantes sus banderas negras, rojas y el dragón de 3 cabezas. Hablaban del ejército, que cada día era más grande debido a las esperanzas de muchos de ver combate a cambio de oro, de servir a los Reyes Plateados a cambio de comida y alojamiento para sus familias pobres, de educación... Los Targaryen parecían estar cambiando drástica pero lentamente las cosas en Essos y, sinceramente, era para mejor. Apenas había arañado la superficie pero, dijeran lo que dijeran, prefería su propia opinión ante cualquier otra. Esperaría a ver.

—¿Cómo es que todo esto no ha llegado a oídos de mi hermana? —preguntó Tyrion esa misma noche en la posada. El chico dormía en el alfeizar de la ventada.

Varys alzó una ceja. —Yo era el Consejero de los Rumores. Yo le entregaba la inteligencia a Cersei, mi lord, y siempre he sido partidario de los Targaryen.

—¿Y crees que mi hermana no tiene otros espías? —se burló Tyrion—. Es corta de entendederas pero incluso algún desconocido sería capaz de venderle la información a mi hermana por un saco de oro.

—En efecto —asintió Varys y miró el fuego ardiente— pero Cersei ha estado demasiado ocupada con los asuntos de Poniente como para encargarse de los Targaryen en Essos. Era vuestro padre quien se ocupaba de estos asuntos desde que los Targaryen pagaron la deuda del trono al Banco de Hierro. Supongo que ahora, hasta que alguien retome las responsabilidades de vuestro padre, este asunto quedará nuevamente en el olvido pues vuestro padre llevaba sus planes en completo silencio.

Esto fue una sorpresa para Tyrion que creía que había sido su padre quien acabó con la deuda. Aunque no le preguntó y su padre tampoco intentó corregirlo había dado por sentado tal información. Se apuntó mentalmente que debía evitar dar por sentadas las cosas e informarse de primera mano si no quería cometer un error que quizás pudiera costarle la vida.

—Además, los Targaryen se han asegurado de no dejar rastro allí por dónde pasaban y su influencia es cada vez mayor en las Ciudades Libres. Poca gente quiere enfrentarse a la Dinastía de los Targaryen con tantos espías negros y rojos en la ciudad.

Tyrion asintió, pensativo. —¿Entonces como sabéis dónde están? Podrían estar en cualquier de estas ciudades esclavistas. ¡Toda la costa del Golfo del Dolor es ahora suyo, por lo que he escuchado!

Varys sonrió. —Es difícil no saber el rumbo teniendo en mi poder un pergamino del puño y letra de la mismísima Princesa Daenerys.

 **Finales de verano – 299 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

Petyr Baelish siempre había sido un hombre astuto. Había cultivado sus artimañas debido a que no tenía cualidades como guerrero así que había ingeniado una forma alternativa de vida. Sus ambiciones eran grandes, tan grandes como su deseo de venganza. No esperaba sentarse en el Trono de Hierro, al contrario de lo que muchos imaginarían, sino sentarse en una gran fortaleza bajo el dominio del cual poseyera grandes y bastos terrenos. Él, que había crecido en un lugar dejado de la mano de los Dioses, siendo un gran señor. No podía evitar la sonrisa maliciosa cada vez que lo pensaba.

Con tan solo 15 veranos ideó un plan. Era un plan cargado de intenciones inocentes, un estratagema de ilusos. Se había enamorado de Catelyn Tully pues su belleza era tal que le dejaba sin palabras –él, que tenía la lengua plateada, mudo– así que decidió que debía tenerla. Para ese entonces el hecho de que su Familia no fuera una de las grandes no era de gran importancia aunque a veces deseaba haber nacido un Arryn o, como poco, un Royce. Pensaba que podría ganar el afecto de la fiera de Catelyn y que ella le ayudaría a ganar su mano con su padre. Que bobo había sido. Ese verano, con 15 veranos, recibió la visita de Catelyn y su hermana menor, Lysa y poco después llegaron Edmure y ese condenado de Brandon Stark. Ahí empezaron sus problemas.

Se enteró de sopetón que Catelyn estaba prometida con Brandon pero lo peor fue darse cuenta del aprecio, el afecto, la lujuria y la admiración que esos ojos azules rebosaban cuando se posaban en el norteño, como si fuera un héroe de uno de sus cuentos de infancia. Brandon era alto y fuerte, también era astuto en combate y honrado. Era lo que se esperaba de un hombre noble norteño. Lástima que la inteligencia brillara por su ausencia. Petyr le retó a un duelo puesto que la ira nubló su sentido común y solo cuando fue derrotado volvió en sí, humillado hasta los huesos. Brandon, no obstante, no le sonrió de forma arrogante, ni le insultó. Brandon Stark guardó su espada y se fue, dejándole en el lodo como si no fuera más que una alimaña. Esa mirada indiferente, esos ojos vacíos que le miraron como si no fuera _nada_ le hirieron más que cualquier insulto. Catelyn fue tras su prometido, como era de esperar, y Lysa se arrodilló ante él, ayudándole a levantarse.

Nunca había considerado a Lysa una dama especial, no cuando su hermana mayor era más bella, más inteligente y más fuerte en todos los sentidos. Sin embargo, fue Lysa quien le ayudó cuando no tuvo porqué hacerlo. Despechado, puesto que no podía tener a Catelyn, empezó a cortejar, y a compartir el lecho, a Lysa pero su padre negó sus bodas. Petyr no estaba muy decepcionado puesto que, aunque Lysa ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, su alma le pertenecía completamente a Catelyn. Aún así las palabras de Hoster Tully significaron más para él que las de su propio padre.

—No eres nadie, chico. El consejero de la Moneda, él es alguien; la Mano del Rey, él es alguien; el Rey es alguien...

—¿Me repudia porque mi Familia no tiene el mismo legado que los Tully? —preguntó Petyr, mordiéndose la lengua.

—¿Crees que un hombre es valeroso por su posición, por su Familia? No, chico. Incluso un tonto puede llegar a ser Rey pero un buen Rey –un buen mercader, un buen Lord...– es aquel que logra mantener su poder en el tiempo porque no es la posición ni la Familia lo que le conceden poder sino su habilidad, su ingenio, para cumplir sus ambiciones y aferrarse al éxito con ambas manos hasta el fin de sus días.

Lord Hoster Tully tenía ya en ese entonces una avanzada edad y moriría cumpliendo sus palabras, décadas después. Un viejo poderoso al que habían sido incapaz de arrebatarle el sillón hasta que el cuerpo no resistió más la llamada del Extraño. Petyr comprendió que sus ver realizadas sus metas significaría implicarse y mancharse las manos. Él no era un guerrero pero sí un académico, un charlatán, un mago de ilusiones. En cuanto escuchó que Lyanna Stark había sido coronada como la Reina del Amor y la Belleza supo qué debía hacer. El plan era tan simple y a la vez maléfico que sintió un ardor de excitación. Cogió parte de su fortuna familiar que había heredado con la muerte de sus padres, compró un edificio y lo convirtió en un burdel de lujo lejos de su ciudad natal. Las prostitutas, a quienes atendía con simpatía y generosidad, acordaron trabajar para él a cambio de un sueldo, cama y medicinas de ser necesario. Empezaron a diseminar rumores sobre una posible relación secreta entre Lyanna y Rhaegar Targaryen que sin duda llegaría a los oídos más alejados del Puerto Gaviota.

Para su buena fortuna Lyanna Stark estaba más complacida con Rhaegar de lo que nunca estaría con su prometido putero, el que ya había engendrado una hija en uno de los burdeles en el Nido de Águilas, y sobre la cual Petyr se había encargado también de hacer volar los rumores. Con el dinero, una pequeña fortuna, que había recaudado con su primer burdel en Puerto Gaviota abrió un segundo burdel, esta vez en Desembarco del Rey. Se encargó de que no le faltara nada, desde una buena decoración, prostitutas de gran belleza y festines diarios de comida. Pronto los únicos clientes de su burdel eran nobles y comerciantes ricos capaces de pagar sus altos precios; no solamente era un negocio muy rentable para Petyr sino que cumplía con sus expectativas: se enteraba de cualquier chismorreo de la Fortaleza y de los rumores que la gente consideraba que merecían la pena escuchar. Se convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos, y enterados, de la ciudad en menos de un año. Con tan solo 19 veranos se dispuso a crear otros dos burdeles más en Desembarco del Rey, uno que rivalizara con su principal burdel en la ciudad y otro destinado a públicos con bolsillos más livianos, sin que nadie supiera que él era el verdadero dueño de ambos nuevos burdeles. Ingenuos corderos. El anonimato abrió la boca de mucha gente y se encontró con valiosa información. Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar mantenían una _amistad_.

No sabía la naturaleza de la relación pero podía imaginarla. Así, cuando los sirvientes de palacio venían a su prostíbulo las prostitutas le hacían llegar la información sin falta. Rhaegar planeaba enseñarle a Lyanna las tierras de Summerhall en el sur, cabalgando ellos dos sin escolta en busca de aventura, lejos de la maníaca mirada del Rey Aerys y Petyr aprovechó el momento. Rhaegar y Lyanna se marcharon de noche y esa misma mañana Brandon Stark, el impetuoso, honorable y ardiente Stark, ponía rumbo a Desembarco del Rey en busca de su hermana _secuestrada,_ tal y como él les hizo creer. Como suponía Petyr el Rey no hizo ademán de investigar las acusaciones puesto que estaba más ido que cuerdo. Retuvo al Heredero de los Stark porque podía y eso desencadenó una serie de acciones que acabarían con Brandon Stark muerto, tal y como había confabulado, y empezaría la Rebelión de Robert Baratheron.

Para su mala suerte Eddar Stark sobrevivió a la guerra aún siendo más joven y necio que su hermano y se casó con Catelyn. Decidió azuzar las ascuas de la guerra con tal de que los Greyjoy atacaran de nuevo, sabedor que Eddar Stark era el íntimo amigo del nuevo Rey Robert. Furioso y atónito, Stark sobrevivió y se llevó como prisionero de guerra al Heredero de las Islas del Hierro, otorgándole más poder del que ya tenía. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era saber que el idiota de Eddar Stark era más honorable aún que Brandon y que, por lo tanto, su ambición era baja. No usaría a Theon Greyjoy como baza.

Entonces cambió su suerte de nuevo. Su amante intermitente, Lysa Tully, se casó con Jon Arryn, quien le triplicaba la edad, y se convirtió en Lady Arryn y la Señora del Valle de Arryn. Años después, cuando Jon Arryn empezaba a envejecer de forma evidente, hizo crecer en su vientre a un hijo de ambos antes de que Lord Arryn partiera de nuevo a Desembarco del Rey. Lo demás, como se solía decir, era historia. Robert Baratheon se casó con Cersei Lannister, Cersei tuvo 3 hijos con su gemelo Jaime, Jon descubrió el secreto de los Lannister y Petyr supo que era el momento. Convencer a Lysa de que era necesario fue ridículamente fácil. Lord Arryn murió y, a órdenes suyas, Lysa se fue al Nido de Águilas para asentar su base de poder ahora que su marido estaba muerto. Hizo que mandara la nota a Catelyn a sabiendas que Robert no dejaría que nadie más ocupara el cargo de Mano del Rey salvo Lord Stark y cuando fue el momento propicio facilitó que Eddar Stark descubriera la verdad que había matado a Jon Arryn.

Era todo tan fácil, como quitarle un caramelo a un niño. Todos estaban tan enamorados, tan enfermos de poder, que no se daban cuenta que él, que había ascendido por mérito propio a Consejero de la Moneda, era el mayor traficante de información. Justo como Varys. Para los nobles no era más que un noble de categoría inferior con una, inicial, mísera fortuna que había invertido satisfactoriamente en un negocio seguro, aunque mal visto, como la prostitución. Le era imposible reprimir una sonrisa enigmática y excitada, una que vestía casi perpetuamente, al saber, sin que nadie lo comprendiera, que la prostitución no era su meta sino un medio. Estaba tan fascinado con su propio éxito que incluso advirtió a Eddar Stark de que no se fiara de él pero, como era obvio, no le hizo caso. Alguien intervino antes de que rodara su cabeza, para su gran decepción e ira contenida, pero él encontró algo mejor.

Olenna Tyrrell resultó ser una vieja astuta y llena de artimañas. Con solo verle supo quién era de verdad y a Petyr no le quedó otra que enseñar sus cartas, ayudar a Olenna y esperar algo a cambio. Ayudaría a asesinar a Joffrey a cambio de las tierras del Valle de Arryn, todas ellas. Cuando Margaery asumiera el poder sería Petyr el nuevo Protector del Valle y Guardián del Oriente así como Mano del Rey. Se casaría con Lysa, adoptando a Robin Arryn, quien realmente era su hijo, como si fuera su hijo propio y con el tiempo se desharía de él para poder gobernar en solitario. Pero entonces vio aparecer a Sansa Stark, vestida de gala para la cena de compromiso de Joffrey y Margaery y supo que debía tenerla. Sus planes cambiaron sin que nadie, ni Olenna, se diera cuenta. Joffrey murió, Tyrion fue culpado y Sansa cayó en sus redes en ese instante de caos.

Solo semanas más tarde, cuando sus espías le informaron que Catelyn estaba en Aguasdulces y que Cersei había contratado a un grupo de mercenarios para encontrar a sus dos hermanos supo cuál sería su siguiente acto.

—El plan ha salido tal y como preveía, mi señor —le informó la joven prostituta que le había informado de la presencia de Catelyn en el Castillo de los Tully—. Ha sido una idea de genios usar a ese enano.

Petyr sonrió. —Con la ropa de Tyrion, el mismo cabello rubio, rostro amoratado de la bebida y la lucha y la barba desaliñada cualquiera confundiría un enano con otro enano. ¿Y dices que lo capturó?

Alice asintió. —Y se aseguró que todos supieran que lo hacía, extrañamente. Si estudia más a fondo a su prisionero se dará cuenta del engaño.

—A Cersei le dará igual un enano más o menos. Lo que nos importa a ambos es que tenemos una escusa para ir a la guerra —Petyr empezó a escribir una carta para Desembarco del Rey—. Mándale esto a Nina, ¿quieres?

Alice dudó un segundo, cogiendo la pequeña nota. —Creí que queríais a Lady Catelyn. Esto solo le causará problemas, quizás la muerte.

—Catelyn forma parte del pasado. Ahora mis ambiciones no se centran en la mano de esa mujer.

Alice asintió y se fue. Petyr miró por la ventana desde su pequeña Mansión en Puerto Gaviota. Era cierto. Catelyn era parte del pasado. Ahora tenía a Sansa.

 **Finales de verano – 299 AC, Aguasdulces**

—¡Pero que has hecho, Catelyn! —le gritó Edmure a su hermana.

—¡No podía dejarlo escapar! ¡Los Lannister tienen a Sansa!

Edmure Tully era un hombre joven y no era ni la mitad de sabio, o ladino, que su difunto padre. Con la ayuda de los antiguos consejeros de su padre se había puesto al día y había empezado a cargar con el peso de la Familia Tully, que no era un peso liviano, por cierto. Ya no tenía tiempo para el disfrute así que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en el Castillo intentando saber qué era lo que se suponía debía hacer. Hasta que llegó su hermana. Con Tyrion Lannister. Hizo que los guardias lo llevaran a unos aposentos alejados del ala principal del Castillo pero lejos de las celdas. Lo último que quería era que los Lannister pusieran en marcha sus tropas con tal de recuperar al enano pero tenía la extraña sensación que era demasiado tarde. Catelyn había cogido a la fuerza al enano en una taberna en una aldea cercana a Aguasdulces y Cersei estaba desesperada por asesinar al hombre que intentó matar a su hijo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Cat? ¡Has traído a los Lannister a esta puerta! —chilló histérico él, preocupado. Se le había acabado el tiempo de ser joven e idiota—. ¿¡Es que acaso no sabes que ha pagado a un ejército de mercenarios!? ¡A ellos bien les da igual violar a muchachas del sur, del norte o matarnos a todos por oro!

El Maestre Vyman metió baza. —No debe olvidar a los Tyrrell, Lord Tully, después de todo los Lannister se han visto forzados a aceptar unas nuevas nupcias: Margaery se desposará por tercera vez con Tommen Lannister.

—Cómo iba a olvidarlo —casi gimió del horror Edmure al ver lo que se le avecinaba.

—Deja de lloriquear, Edmure —le regañó Catelyn, con el rostro severo— hay algo que debes saber. La razón por la que viajé a Aguasdulces para empezar.

Edmure observó con detalle a su hermana. Había perdido a su niño pequeño y se notaba que había pasado noches en vela, traumatizada por su muerte. Tenía ojeras pronunciadas y estaba pálida, casi enfermiza, y las arrugas se habían pronunciado más en ese último mes que en toda la última década. Sinceramente, su hermana parecía cansada de vivir pero una chispa en sus ojos azules le aseguraron que no podía darla por perdida. Parecía haber encontrado una nueva razón por la que despertar cada mañana.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó finalmente.

—De una alianza con los Targaryen.

Edmure, y el Maestre Vyman, se atragantaron de la sorpresa. —¡Has perdido el juicio, hermana!

Catelyn le fulminó con la mirada y procedió a explicarle todo lo que su esposo le había contado. Al final, cuando acabó de relatar su rescate, la visita discreta de Oberyn y Arianne Martell así como las condiciones de la alianza, quedó pensativo en su asiento. Edmure no había sido más que un niño cuando los Targaryen cayeron pero no podía negar que Viserys y Daenerys Targaryen no se parecían en nada a su padre, el difunto Rey Aerys. Era obvio que su hermana no pensaba dejar ir con vida a los Greyjoy y de hecho Edmure se sentía satisfecho de que así fuera pero una alianza con los Targaryen... Eran palabras mayores. Él no era un Maestre sabio y culto, tampoco era un soldado ni un guerrero; recorbada su intento de prender fuego al cuerpo de su padre y se avergonzó. Había sido su tío, Brynden, quien a escondidas esa noche le dio un buen rapapolvo y le hizo ver lo ingenuo y chiquillo que seguía siendo. Así pues, ¿qué podía aportar él a la alianza?

—Debo pensarlos profundamente —contestó finalmente—. No es algo que se pueda decidir así como así.

Catelyn entrecerró los ojos. —¿Piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras los Lannister se alían con los Tyrrell, contratan a mercenarios para mantener el poder por la fuerza e intentan subyugarnos a todos?

—¡No es tan fácil, Catelyn! —gritó de nuevo Edmure que últimamente tenía los nervios a flor de piel—. Si lo fuera Ned habría aceptado sin dudarlo, ¡tienen a Jaime Lannister! ¿Cómo no iba a firmar si hubiera podido hacerlo para salvar a su hija? Pero no es tan fácil. No solamente podemos obrar con los sentimientos también debe actuar la cabeza.

Tal y como temía, aun sin ser un genio, no pasaron ni unas pocas horas que le llegó la noticia. Los Lannister se preparaban para ir a la guerra. Su hermana parecía extrañamente satisfecha.

—¿¡Esto es lo que querías!? —le preguntó a pleno pulmón, temeroso por su vida y la de sus hombres—. ¡Ahora ya no hay marcha atrás!

—Así debe ser —le retó su hermana—. Cuentas con nuestra ayuda, Edmure. Los Stark, los Martell, los Tully y los Targaryen estamos ahora unidos en una alianza contra los Lannister y los Tyrrell.

—Y contra los Arryn, me temo —intercedió el Maestre Vyman, tendiéndole una carta—. Vuestra hermana se niega a marchar contra los Lannister.

Edmure enmudeció, al igual que su hermana, pero por distintos motivos. No era una guerra a tres bandos, sino a cuatro. Sí, los Lannister tenían ahora a los Tyrrell pero todos olvidaban al escurridizo de Stannis que, aunque todos le creían demasiado estoico y poco ambicioso, había sobrevivido a sus dos hermanos. Por si fuera poco, en su corte tenía una bruja roja capaz de infundir temor a sus soldados. Lo único que le dejaba respirar con más tranquilidad era saber que, aunque Lysa se negaba a ayudarlos, seguro temiendo por la vida de su único hijo, se abstendría del combate.

O eso creía.

 **Otoño – Lugar desconocido, 299 AC (Más allá del Muro)**

Jon jadeó helado hasta los huesos del frío. Sus ropajes, preparados para resistir dichas temperaturas, le parecieron poco adecuadas después de todo. Tenía nieve y hielo en la barba y a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos al chocar contra su rostro la brisa gélida de esas tierras sin explorar. Vestía de negro, como era obvio, y estaba acompañado únicamente de Qhorin Mediamano. Los otros habían perecido ya fuera de hambre, frío o asesinados a manos de los salvajes que los habían perseguido. Se habían adentrado en esas tierras agrestes en busca de su propio tío, Benjen, y todavía seguían sin conseguir una mísera pista. Lo único que se sabía era que había descubierto algo mucho más allá, en el norte del propio Norte. Dónde se encontraba ese lugar, lo desconocían.

Echó un vistazo a la prisionera una vez más, descontento. —¿Cuánto más para llegar?

—¿Llegar a dónde, Jon Snow, si no sabes ni tú a dónde quieres ir? —le espetó la pelirroja y él hizo una mueca dándose la vuelta.

Qhorin tiró de la cuerda con la que le habían atado fuertemente las manos para que no intentara escapar o atacarlos e hizo gesto exasperado. Llevaban días arrastrando con ella desde que su patrulla de salvajes los emboscó y mataron a los demás, y parecía ser que provocar irritación era una cualidad intrínseca en ella. Qhorin, que había sido explorador durante más años de los que había vivido sin vestir el negro, le respondió.

—Estamos ahora en territorio Thenn, Snow, así que tengamos cuidado.

—Eso, bastardo —le insultó con una sonrisa ponzoñosa la salvaje—. Ten cuidado si no quieres perder tu pollita sureña. Aunque tengo entendido que no se te permite usarla así que no te perderás mucho si se te cae.

Jon, sabedor de lo odioso que encontraba haber sido capturada, le contestó. —Mejor ser un bastardo libre que una prisionera idiota atada de manos. Lo único que te mantiene con vida es el hecho de que tengas un par de pechos, por muy pequeños que sean, acuérdate de eso. Además, al menos yo puedo defender mi pollita sureña, ¿quién va a defender tu culo flaco y deforme de norteña?

La pelirroja gritó de la ira, incapaz de insultarle debido a la rabia y él sonrió con satisfacción. Después de eso no medió palabra. El clima era cada vez más horrendo a medida que caminaban en línea recta por las colinas nevadas y la tierra helada e inhóspita. Estaban todos tan cansados que no hablaron así que se ocupó de sus recurrentes pensamientos.

 _Unas manos bronceadas, ligeramente doradas y resplandecientes, le acariciaron el rostro amorosamente y él mantuvo los ojos cerrados, incapaz de abrirlos del placer que sentía. Aunque solo veía la oscuridad notó que su amante sonría y sus labios también se estiraron en una sonrisa._ _Los sentimientos que le invadían eran extraños pues nunca los había experimentado pero a la vez eran_ _ **suyos**_ _. Amor,_ _dicha,_ _placer, lujuria, deseo, éxtasis, confort..._ _El huracán de emociones positivas le dejó sin aliento y casi no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad._

— _¿Sabes que te amo, verdad?_ — _le preguntó una voz femenina en un susurro, melódica y sensual, hipnotizándolo._

— _Tanto como yo te amo_ — _solo pudo contestar él, incapaz de reprimir sus sentimientos profundos como el océano._

 _Escuchó el sonido de las olas en la cercanía y notó bajo su cuerpo un colchón tan mullido que era como estar tumbado en una nube._ _Empezó a percibir lo que le rodeaba de golpe, cuando se dio cuenta que había vida más allá de su amante._ _Las olas chocar contra las rocas a lo lejos y romper contra la costa cerca, muy cerca. El aroma de los árboles frutales y las flores de verano, la brisa fresca y el ambiente caliente. Las sábanas de algodón livianas bajo su cuerpo, su cuerpo desnudo tumbado junto al cuerpo desnudo de una mujer esbelta de curvas despampanantes y piel aterciopelada y olor familiar,_ _sutil, femenino_ _pero_ _poderoso._ _Recordó el perfume grabado en su memoria y sintió las caricias que alguna vez compartieron durante noches enteras._ _Escuchó el silencio y se dio cuenta que estaban solos, tal y como deseaba._

 _I_ _ntentó abrir los ojos cuando su amante se puso de pie, dejándolo en la cama, pero no pudo y otra vez le invadió el pánico. La sensación de que si no hacía nada la perdería, lo perdería todo._ _Que no sabría quién era, ni cuán hermosa era su sonrisa ni como_ _sabían_ _sus labios._ _Solo pudo suplicar._

— _¡No! ¡Por favor!_ _¡No me dejes mi amor!_

 _Un graznido sonó mientras él suplicaba. Pero de nuevo estaba solo._

Jon despertó de golpe y vio que los otros estaban durmiendo como podían, enroscados para conservar el calor. O eso creía. Los ojos grises de la pelirroja le miraron sin expresión alguna. Notó que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y rápidamente se las secó, incapaz de demostrar debilidad delante de la mujer.

—Llorabas y suplicabas. A una mujer —la salvaje le informó, seria—. Creí que no te estaba permitido tener relaciones.

—No tengo una relación —masculló él, serenándose—. Sueños, sin embargo...

Las cejas rojas se levantaron, sorprendida. —¿Sueños? ¿Más de uno? Los sueños, aquí en el Norte, no son poca cosa, Jon Snow. ¿Y quién es esa mujer?

El hecho de que lo llamara por su nombre le hizo levantar la vista. —No lo sé.

La mujer bufó ante su sequedad. —¿Sueñas con una mujer de la que estás enamorado y no sabes ni cómo es su rostro?

—Siempre que intento averiguarlo me despierto —le lanzó una mirada perversa— de lo contrario no suplicaría saber su identidad. Una invención de mi mente, sin duda.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Un cuervo extraño que siempre aparece.

La salvaje palideció, macilenta—. Solo faltaría decirme cuántos ojos tiene.

Jon la miró, conmocionado porque sus ojos _eran_ lo más extraño. —Tres.

—Parece que vamos a aguantarnos más tiempo de lo esperado, Jon Snow, llámame Ygritte.

 **Noviembre – 2008 DC, Exilio Nott (Irlanda del Norte)**

Sofía era más astuta de lo que su marido había creído nunca y con ambiciones mayores que ser una simple mujer de élite. Tenía, además, un problema. Los muggles lo habrían llamado personalidad obsesiva, quizás un grado leve de trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo. No es que ella quisiera dominar el mundo entero pero sí la vida de los suyos, sus allegados, y manipular como ella creía que debían ser. Cuando su hijo era pequeño le había dicho lo que tenía que vestir, lo que tenía que estudiar, lo que tenía que comer, lo que podía hacer para sus ratos de ocio, lo que debía ser de mayor, las chicas a las que no podía ni mirar, las mujeres aceptables con las que podría casarse, los amigos que debía tener... Theodore le dejó hacer, haciendo ver que aceptaba sus órdenes, complaciéndola pero era el hijo de su padre y la mayor parte del tiempo era capaz de zafarse de sus manipulaciones y hacer lo que le viniera en gana. La personalidad autosuficiente de su hijo era algo que a veces no soportaba porque no entraba dentro de su meticuloso orden y, además, era un recordatorio constante de que su hijo no la necesitaba para vivir su vida. Hasta que llegó el momento clave. El momento de recordarle a Theodore que Sofía Nott era capaz de interferir e influenciar su vida.

El contrato de matrimonio fue un regalo divino. Thadeus fue fácil de convencer porque se sentía culpable, muy en el fondo, de haber provocado la caída de su Familia con sus acciones por mucho que todos pensaran que había hecho lo correcto al unirse al Señor Tenebroso. Así pues, firmaron el contrato antes de que Theodore fuera mayor de edad y pudiera escapar sus redes, y Astoria Greengrass fue la elegida. Para su mala suerte Astoria no era la mujer más inteligente del vecindario y ni siquiera fue capaz de seducir a su hijo con tal de que sus vidas fueran más llevaderas. Sofía no era una madre ejemplar pero apreciaba a su hijo y no quería verle sufrir; si Astoria hubiera sido una buena esposa Theodore no hubiera tenido que recurrir a una amante. Ese era el problema. La amante. Es más, no solo era amante de su hijo sino también su esposa mágica. La mujer con la que tenía una hija, Aurora, y ahora, un Heredero legítimo.

Dejó el pergamino que había empleado para su ritual de sangre, magia oscura por supuesto, y vio que las líneas de su hijo se habían multiplicado. No solamente tenía un Heredero sino dos. Janus y Zephyros Nott. Sus _nietos_ estaban emparentados también con Scorpius Malfoy a través de su respectiva madre, Hadara Potter. Era una pesadilla hecha realidad y lo peor era que si alcanzaban los 11 años todos el mundo sabría la verdad. Con el pergamino en mano se paseó por sus aposentos pensando qué hacer. Matar a un niño era fácil y podía pasar por un accidente, ¿matar a 3? Imposible. Su hijo Theodore olería el engaño en menos de lo que se tardaba en decir hipogrifo y no solamente se vengaría él sino también su esposa Hadara quién no era un calco idéntico de su maestro, el idiota pacifista de Dumbledore; de hecho, Hadara Potter le recordaba más al difunto Tom Riddle de lo normal. Solo tenía que recordar lo que había hecho con el Diario Profético cuando se atrevieron a difamarla una última vez para que se le pusiera el bello de punta.

No, no podía dejar que adivinaran que ella estaba detrás de todo pero sí que podía hacer que Astoria se enterara de las noticias de alguna forma. Ya había plantado las semillas de la venganza en su mente al informarle del nacimiento de Aurora, ahora era todo cuestión de tiempo. Entonces tuvo una gran idea: si Basil se enteraba de casualidad, y se lo comentaba a su madre, Astoria protegería a su hijo sabiendo que Theodore buscaría aquel que le hubiera informado del nacimiento de sus gemelos para matarlo. Sonrió y quemó el pergamino.

* * *

 **Nota:**

 **La Bruja de Fuego** está siendo traducida al inglés, si alguien está interesado **. Esm3rald** ha sido tan amable como para empezar a traducirla.


	10. Memorias del Ayer y Deseos del Mañana

**Nota:** Ni **Juego de Tronos** ni **Harry Potter** me pertenecen.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 9 – MEMORIAS DEL AYER Y DESEOS DEL MAÑANA**

 **Verano – 2009 DC, Londres (Inglaterra)**

Hermione sonrió, moviendo sobre su regazo a su ahijada Aurora. La pequeña tenía apenas 3 años pero era una copia exacta a su madre: curiosa, valiente e inteligente. Cabría esperar que tuviera el cabello negro de ambos padres pero solo había heredado los ojos azules de su padre, Theodore. Su cabello eran tan pelirrojo como el de la difunta Lily Potter, de un rojo cobrizo, diferente al rojizo anaranjado de los Weasley; cuando Hadara sostuvo a su niña en brazos, con su pequeña cabeza cubierta de cabello, la nombró allí mismo sin preguntar a su marido. Aurora alzó una cuchara de plástico de su postre favorito y se la ofreció. Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

—¡Helado! —exclamó Aurora manchando la servilleta a modo de babero, con su cabello corto en dos coletas altas y ataviada con un vestido blanco de tirantes, liso, con mariquitas danzando en los bordes de la falda y sandalias a juego.

—¿Me lo das a mí, angelito? —le preguntó haciendo ademán de comérselo.

Aurora se metió de nuevo la cuchara en la boca y la miró desconcertada. Ella rió. Era un día de verano precioso. Una vez al mes solía coger a su ahijada, y a los otros niños de Hadara, y llevarla por Londres para que descubriera los lugares que su madre no osaba pisar. No solamente eran los paparazis lo que temía su mejor amiga sino también a la familia de su segundo esposo, en concreto su suegra. Los niños, no obstante, eran prácticamente desconocidos al público así que Hermione tenía prácticamente carta libre para pasear a su ahijada y a sus hermanos por Londres: enseñarles museos, visitar el teatro, ir a la feria... Los gemelos eran demasiado pequeños para disfrutar de muchas cosas pero a Hermione le alegraba ver a Aurora sonreír a sus hermanos y comprarles peluches que dejaba luego en su carrito.

Hermione no se había casado ni tenía hijos después de todo ese tiempo. Era extraño puesto que alguna vez imaginó casarse con Ronald Weasley. Había sido su primer amor, un amor juvenil, pero el tiempo los había separado sin remedio. Ahora se daba cuenta que ambos querían cosas muy distintas: Ronald era un hombre que, a pesar de la guerra, se negaba a crecer y afrontar la realidad y ella era una mujer que tenía ambiciones y de carácter fuerte. Era de esperar que estallaran el uno contra el otro con facilidad. La gota que colmó el vaso fue saber que Ronald cobraba un estipendio de las cuentas de su mejor amiga con tal de informar al Director de lo que hacía cada día. En parte entendía que Ron se sentía infravalorado por sus padres y sus hermanos y que, además, sentía perpetuamente en la sombra larga y grande de Hadara pero, ¿robar? A Hermione le molestaba más el hecho que, pudiendo hacer algo con su vida, teniendo los medios y la inteligencia, Ron hubiera preferido el camino fácil y holgazanear cobrando un dinero que no le pertenecía, y sabiendo que estaba mal que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo podría relacionarse con semejante persona?

Cuando sus padres, destrozados, lo mandaron a Romanía con su hermano Charlie, para que aprendiera un poco de trabajo duro, fue como si le quitaran un peso de encima que no sabía que cargaba día a día. Poco después Hadara tomó las riendas de su vida con ambas manos y, aunque le chocó porque no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su amiga tan resuelta y decidida – al menos no que se refiere su vida personal – poco a poco se fue acostumbrando. Le costó tragar que se casara con Malfoy debido a su historia personal pero, una vez hablaron a fondo, entendió por qué lo hacía. Demonios, casi lo esperó en ese entonces. Que Blaise estuviera viviendo con ellos era extraño pero Hadara y Draco no se amaban de esa manera y se habían casado sabiendo que Blaise y Draco tenían una relación así que solo se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Cuando apareció en escena Theodore Nott no supo reaccionar. Creía que había asimilado las relaciones de su amiga pero ella, que era bastante tradicional y posesiva con sus seres queridos y posesiones más preciadas, le costaba pensar que su mejor amiga no conviviera con un hombre, ni dos, sino _tres_. Tenía un hijo con un hombre gay que era su primer marido y el cual tenía un amante que resultaba ser amigo de ambos y que, encima, vivía con ellos y luego se había casado con otro hombre _casado_ que odiaba a su primera esposa y del cual se había enamorado perdidamente, de forma recíproca además, y del cual tenía tres hijos. De solo pensarlo le dolía la cabeza. Si alguna vez todo saliera a la luz, a pesar de vivir lejos, hablarían las malas lenguas y Hadara saldría perjudicada, sin duda alguna.

Terminaron de comer el helado, la niña ensimismada en su tarrina de chocolate y vainilla, y Hermione saboreando el cono de fresa. El cielo empezó a ennegrecer y miró su reloj pero todavía faltaba casi una hora para que Hadara y su marido regresaran a por su hija en Grimmauld Place. Aún así, cuando empezó a llover de forma casi torrencial cogió a Aurora y salió corriendo escuchando como reía y gritaba salpicando sus manos con la lluvia. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la alegría de la pequeña y se preguntó si quizás tendría que tomarse más en serio su relación con Roger Davies. No estaría tan mal, después de todo, tener una familia propia.

Llegó a Grimmauld Place chorreando y dando gracias porque Hadara y Theodore se hubieran llevado a los gemelos consigo a la Mansión Malfoy debido a un pequeño catarro. Tenía engarrotados los brazos y solo llevaba consigo a Aurora así que no quería imaginar cómo cargaría con los tres. Abrió la puerta con la copia que Hadara le había dado y dejó a la niña en el suelo, sonriente y dando saltos salpicando con sus sandalias el parqué. Salió disparada al salón, donde tenía todos sus juguetes y Hermione cerró la puerta y dejó las bolsas llenas de recuerdos que habían comprado en el zoo. Entonces escuchó un grito ahogado y echó a correr pasillo abajo. Escuchó las voces antes de ver a nadie.

—¡Qué hace la niña aquí! —preguntó en un susurro una voz masculina y Hermione escuchó movimiento de ropas.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Debían llegar dentro de una hora!

Hermione abrió la puerta, atónita, y vio a Astoria con Alexis Rockwood. Ella llevaba un vestido largo que tenía subido hasta las caderas y él tenía los pantalones desabrochados. Estaban recostados sobre el sofá y, obviamente, parecían a punto de tener sexo. En la casa de Hadara. Astoria la vio primero y se levantó apresuradamente con una mezcla de vergüenza e ira en el rostro. Hermione vio que Rockwood tenía cogida a Aurora de un brazo y sacó su varita.

—¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? ¡SUELTA A LA NIÑA, AHORA! —gritó ella que comprendió que, pasara lo que pasara, se había encontrado a primera esposa del marido de su amiga en su casa, seguramente con algún nefario plan en mente.

—¡No tan rápido! —dijo el hombre y apuntó con la varita a la sien de Aurora que lloraba casi en silencio del miedo. Luego miró a su amante—. Me dijiste que vendría con los niños.

—¡Se suponía que hoy los tenía ella! —gritó Astoria y le apuntó con el dedo.

Hermione comprendió entonces lo que pasaba. Astoria había planeado emboscarla cuando llevara a todos los niños, sobre todo a los gemelos. Alexis Rockwood trabajaba en Gringotts como rompedor de maldiciones así que seguramente Astoria le habría usado para bajar las guardias de la casa y colarse adentro a esperarla con tan mala suerte que había llegado antes y los había pillado in fraganti.

—Dadme a la niña —pidió de nuevo Hermione, con tono conciliador y tendiendo una mano.

—Eso no posible —negó Rockwood, con el rostro serio—. Ya nos has visto aquí. No podemos dejar testigos.

—¿¡Y pensáis matarnos a ambas!? ¿¡Creéis que Hadara, que Theodore, no irá a por vosotros!?

Astoria tenía el rostro pálido al ver que su plan no estaba yendo como esperaba. Había pensado poner una trampa mágica en Grimmauld Place y deshacerse de todos: de la nueva esposa de su marido, de su marido y de todos los niños que se interponían en su camino. Sofía no habría tenido más remedio que legitimar a Basil para facilitar la continuación de su Familia a no ser que quisiera destapar el escándalo y que todos supieran de la paternidad de Basil así como de su plan de deshacerse de los gemelos de su hijo. Sí, Astoria sabía bien que Sofía intentaba manipularla para deshacerse de los niños con tal de encarrilar a su hijo hacía donde ella quería pero Astoria sabía que si lo hacía ella tarde o temprano Theodore descubriría la verdad e iría a por ella. No, si quería vivir lo único que podía hacer era matarlos a todos. Pero ahora les había descubierto Hermione Granger y solo la acompañaba la niña. Estaba perdida. Lo único que podía hacer para mantener su identidad a salvo era matarlas a ambas y eso alertaría igualmente al desalmado de su marido.

—Acaba con la niña —le ordenó a su amante.

Alexis cogió a la niña en volantas, a la fuerza, y Aurora empezó a patalear y a gritar. Hermione lanzó un hechizo antes de que pudiera hacerlo y de repente se encontraron luchando en el salón de los Potter. La niña cayó al suelo debido a la sorpresa y Hermione aprovechó el momento para lanzar una maldición cortante contra Rockwood que lo dejó tirado, inmóvil, en el suelo, desangrándose. Astoria aprovechó el momento, arrastró a la niña de debajo de la mesa y la sujetó contra su pecho como escudo, aterrorizada y triunfal a la vez.

—¿Crees que vas a escapar? —le preguntó Hermione, sangrando por la frente y con un brazo roto.

En lo más profundo de su ser supo que había fallado. Astoria no se marcharía sin asesinarla a ella y, peor aún, a Aurora. La niña lloraba desconsolada con sus brazos alzados en su dirección y Hermione se sintió rota al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada. La última opción era alargar el combate hasta que aparecieran Hadara y Theodore pero Astoria también parecía estar pensando en la misma posibilidad porque tenía grabada una urgencia en su rostro que era imposible de disimular. Uno de sus brazos estaba ocupado cargando con la niña y el otro manteniendo la varita en su sien pero ahora sabía que si gastaba un segundo en asesinar a su ahijada estaría indefensa ese instante y eso era todo lo que Hermione necesitaría para acabar con ella. Se dio cuenta que Astoria era un caso perdido y un gran problema para su amiga puesto que, ante la situación actual uno esperaría que se desapareciera con su vida intacta pero prefería asesinar a Aurora como venganza.

Durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos se desafiaron con la mirada, Hermione apuntando su varita a Astoria y Astoria apuntando a Aurora. No lo vio venir. Una luz verde hizo brillar todas las paredes y cayó al suelo, muerta.

Astoria se giró y a vio a Rockwood pálido como la nieve con sus intestinos desparramados por el suelo. Observó cómo se moría lentamente y en pocos minutos se quedó tan quieto como Hermione, cubierto de su sangre como si le hubieran arropado con un manto escarlata. Empezó a escuchar de nuevo los lloros de la niña que llamaba a Hermione, a su madre y a su padre y supo que era el momento.

—¡MAMAAAAAA! ¡MAMA! ¡PAPA! ¡PAPA, PAPA, PAPA!

Lanzó la maldición mortal y la niña calló de golpe y dejó de patalear, como si le hubieran cortado los hilos como a una marioneta. Astoria la posó al lado de sus juguetes, como si Hermione hubiera descubierto a Alexis tras la niña, y se desapareció.

Minutos más tarde se escuchaba de nuevo el sonido de llaves y unas voces reían. Hadara tropezó contra las bolsas que había en la entrada y vio el pañuelo de Hermione colgado del perchero, todavía húmedo. Theodore la cogió de la cintura, equilibrándola de nuevo.

—¿Qué hace esto aquí? —preguntó Hadara, sorprendida, pues Hermione era la persona más ordenada que conocía.

—Quizás acaba de llegar —pensó en voz alta su marido pero Hadara volvió a tocar el pañuelo.

—Todavía llueve y esto está casi seco —dedujo con un mal presentimiento—. ¿¡Hermione!?

Echó a andar pasillo abajo acompañada de Theodore y ambos vieron los cristales de la puerta del salón esparcidos en el suelo. Corrió lo que la separaba del salón y gritó aterrorizada cuando vio los ojos sin vida, tan familiares, de Hermione con su varita extendida, un brazo roto y sangre cubriéndola los ojos. Vio el cuerpo de un hombre y luego el de su hija.

—¡AURORA! —gritó y cogió a su niña en brazos, girándola, pero los ojos nublados la saludaron—. ¡NO, NO, NO!

Theodore se arrodilló a su lado con el rostro blanco como la leche y los ojos abiertos de par en par, las pupilas contraídas del horror. No supo cómo llegaron los aurores, ni cuándo aparecieron Draco y Blaise con los ojos llorosos. Pasó las horas como un zombie, incapaz de reaccionar. Theodore la abrazó en todo momento, como si quisiera darle fuerzas y tomarlas de ella a la vez, pero Hadara solo podía recordar el cadáver de su hija y el de Hermione. Solo cuando identificaron al presunto asesino, Alexis Rockwood, sus ojos se enfocaron en el presente. Observó con rostro desencajado como los aurores les informan de su investigación y cómo se iniciaban los trámites para enterrar a su niña en las tierras de la Mansión Potter. El funeral de su hija fue rápido, al contrario del de Hermione que se celebraría en 3 días, pasó en la madrugada del día siguiente, y lo atendieron un puñado de personas. Poco a poco se fueron todos, aceptando que no quería compañía y solo quedaron Draco, Blaise y Theo a su lado. Todos llorando excepto ella.

—Alguien ha asesinado a mi hija —se dijo para sí misma en un hilo de voz.

—El culpable está muerto, Dara —le recordó con voz casi serena Draco.

Hadara se giró por voluntad propia por primera vez en horas y le miró fijamente, sin expresó alguna. Draco se asustó momentáneamente de su esposa al ver cómo sus ojos esmeraldas refulgían de odio y deseos de venganza. Recordó, por primera vez en años, que esta era la mujer que acabó con Voldemort cuando nadie pudo matarlo durante más de 50 años. Una mujer que, prácticamente sin ayuda y con muy poca experiencia, ganó una guerra y quedó marcada de por vida.

—La varita de Hermione no apuntaba a Rockwood —confesó ella y se giró a mirar la tumba de su niña—. Había alguien más.

El rostro de Theodore se contrajo de la ira. —¿Estás segura?

—Ahora lo comprobaremos.

Se desapareció a Grimmauld Place sin esperar a ninguno de los hombres aunque un segundo después se encontró rodeada de ellos. Todos observaron como cogía una figura de un basilisco y giraba su cabeza. Apareció una lente y un pequeño rectángulo negro.

—Hermione era un genio —les dijo Hadara con voz temblorosa, dándoles la espalda mientras examinaba el objeto—, encontró la forma de aislar la tecnología muggle de la magia. No era perfecto, no logró combinar la tecnología con la magia, pero era un gran avance. La primera vez que me lo mostró lo hizo con un móvil; grabamos cómo Aurora se bañaba en la piscina. Estaba tan f-feliz...

Theodore la abrazó por la espalda cuando se atragantó hablando de su hija.

—Entonces se me ocurrió la idea de emplear cámaras de seguridad sobre todo porque Grimmauld Place número 12 era un lugar conocido de mi propiedad a pesar de las barreras mágicas.

Vieron sin aliento como conectaba una tarjeta de memoria a un ordenador bastante voluminoso, incapaces de saber qué estaba haciendo, hasta que apareció la imagen del salón. Avanzó la pista en blanco y negro hasta que llegó al día anterior y todos se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina con el corazón acelerado. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral cuando vieron aparecer a Astoria con Alexis Rockwood, toqueteando los cuadros, lanzando miradas despectivas a las fotografías e insinuándose ante su amante. Durante unos minutos desaparecieron de la pantalla y luego regresaron, riendo. Después les vieron hablando y luego besarse y apoyarse contra el sofá a la vez que Rockwood le subía el vestido hasta las caderas y Astoria le desabrochaba la cremallera de los pantalones. Apareció Aurora corriendo y se quedó de pie, con los ojos salidos de las cuencas, al ver a ambos en su casa. Se dio la vuelta pero tropezó con la alfombra y cayó al suelo. Hadara observó, con el corazón encogido y el estómago revuelto, como Rockwood se giraba y, aunque sorprendido, cogía a su hija del brazo y segundos más tarde apareció Hermione.

Observaron el duelo, como caía Rockwood, cómo Astoria retenía a su hija, cómo Hermione moría, cómo Astoria se deshacía de su cómplice al no ayudarle a sobrevivir y cómo, finalmente, asesinaba a su hija y la colocaba de forma que la culpa fuera aparentemente de Rockwood. Hadara empezó a llorar desconsolada y Draco la abrazó. Theodore se había quedado de piedra en su asiento, mirando a su hija en la pantalla. Blaise cerró el portátil, incapaz de seguir viendo las imágenes y supo que esto era solo el principio.

 **Horas antes**

Sofía se apareció en la casa de Astoria con el semblante descompuesto. Estaba pálida como la leche al enterarse de la muerte de Aurora. Cuando llegó a casa de Astoria la vio lanzando platos y rompiendo muebles a patadas.

—¡TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO! ¡VAN A MATARNOS A AMBAS! —chilló Sofia dándole una bofetada a su nuera—. ¡TE DIJE QUE ESPERAS UN TIEMPO!

—¡CREÍAS QUE NO SABÍA QUÉ TRAMABAS! —le gritó también Astoria y le lanzó un vaso—. ¡Me pediste que esperara unos años sabiendo que Basil cumpliría 11 años el próximo Setiembre! ¡Sabías que la única opción para evitar el escándalo era su legitimación! ¡Eso o la muerte! ¡Me estás forzando a matar a mi propio hijo!

Sofía lo entendió todo y se mofó. —¿Crees que podías forzarme a aceptar a tu bastardo? ¡Lo aceptaría, de mala gana, si fuera el bastardo de mi hijo, no el tuyo! Ni aún muerto Theodore le aceptaría.

—Así que pensabas que yo me deshiciera de mi propio hijo desde el principio —el rostro de Astoria se puso rojo de la ira—. Pensabas utilizarme desde el principio para matar a los gemelos de Theodore, y también a Basil, para dejar el terreno de juego a cero una vez más.

—Si vamos a ser francas te diré que es cierto —Sofía casi se encogió de hombros—. Nunca pensé legitimar a Basil pero tú y mi hijo podíais intentarlo de nuevo, tener un Heredero puro y legítimo. Ahora es demasiado tarde, debido a tus artimañas has forzado mi mano. Si mi hijo se entera de mi intervención me matará a mí también.

Sofía agitó su varita, que había escondido tras su pañuelo de mano, y le borró las memorias a Astoria antes de que pudiera abrir la boca. No obstante, dejó los recuerdos de su plan con tal de que ella cargara con todo el peso. Se desapareció y supo que tendría que dejar hacer a Theodore durante un tiempo; si hacía algo demasiado temprano dudaría de ella al ver los huecos en las memorias de Astoria.

Astoria recobró el sentido y vio que estaba en el sofá de su estudio. Se levantó con la extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo y entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. Había asesinado a la hija de Theodore y Hadara. Una parte de ella, pequeña y cada vez más diminuta, gozaba de haber herido a su marido pero la mayor parte de su ser sufría atemorizada puesto que, aunque había acallado a los testigos, sabía cómo era Theodore y no quería morir. Después estaba Basil. Si hubiera podido acabar con su marido y toda su prole quizás las cosas serían distintas pero ahora Theodore protegería a sus hijos de cualquier intruso. Había esperado hasta el último momento para deshacerse de los gemelos y solo quedaba un mes antes de que la carta de Hogwarts de su hijo apareciera. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas puesto que entendía que debía hacer. Basil era su hijo pero también había sido un error del cual le había costado desprenderse. Era una mancha en su honor, la memoria constante de lo tonta que había sido y el motivo por el cual, cuando se supiera, su reputación estaría acabada y cualquier futuro con los Nott también.

Salió de su estudio y subió las escaleras. Era de noche así que estaría durmiendo. Entró en el cuarto de su hijo y buscó su varita pero no la encontró. Se volvió hacia la puerta con las piernas pesadas y temblorosas pero supo que si volvía a buscarla no sabía si podría volver a subir esas escaleras así que se giró, decidida, y miró a su hijo dormir. Casi podía escuchar las voces llenas de burla, humillantes, en su cabeza.

—Esta es la chica que no pudo darle un Heredero a su marido.

—¡Se quedó embarazada de su amante y ahora su marido no quiere saber nada de ella! ¡Normal!

—¡Qué osadía, presentar al bastardo en Hogwarts!

—Menuda furcia...

—¡No quiero que se acerque a mi Familia! No la invites a la gala, cariño.

Pero las peores voces en su cabeza fueron las de su hermana. —Eres estúpida, Astoria.

Y la de Theodore. —Está claro que este bastardo no es mío y no será un Nott…

Cogió el otro cojín libre y se lo puso en la cara. Apretó con todas sus fuerzas y se despertó gritando, ahogado, y pataleó contra su cuerpo pero Astoria mantuvo el cojín presionado todo lo que hizo falta. Poco a poco sus movimientos se volvieron torpes y al rato dejó de moverse. Apretó unos minutos más, por si acaso, y luego se fue dejándole el cojín en la cara.

 **Días más tarde**

El funeral de Hermione fue sobrio. Lleno de gente que la apreciaba y gente que la conocía. Hadara vestía de negro, como le habría gustado a Hermione, y llevaba una corona de flores blancas, las mismas que Hermione le conjuró en la tumba de sus padres. Theodore le acompañaba puesto que su amiga había intentado salvar a su hija hasta el último aliento y se lo debía. Se alegró de que estuviera allí, consolándola, cuando apareció Ronald Weasley. Hacía más de una década que no le veía pero el trabajo le había sentado bien, al menos físicamente. Estaba más alto aún, igualando la altura de su marido, y tenía la piel bronceada con alguna que otra quemadura y cicatriz. Por supuesto, las cosas no iban a salir a pedir de boca. En cuanto le vio el rostro moreno se le puso colorado hasta las orejas y se acercó a ella a grandes zanjadas.

—¡TÚ! ¡HA SIDO CULPA TUYA!

Theodore, que desde la muerte de Aurora estaba lógicamente susceptible a cualquier amenaza, rizó los labios y la puso tras su cuerpo.

—Hermione no ha muerto por culpa de Hadara, Weasley —le espetó Theo y Ron dirigió sus ojos a los suyos—. La mató Rockwood y ahora él está muerto.

—La mataron en Grimmauld Place y, que yo sepa, sigue siendo casa de Hadara Potter, ¿no es así? —preguntó con un tono malicioso de voz Ron y Hadara vio aparecer a Charlie—. Si no hubiera estado contigo no la habrían asesinado.

—No estábamos juntas, Ronald —habló por primera vez ella—. Hermione llegó antes a mi casa y encontró a Rockwood de improvisto.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y entonces llegó Charlie. —Eso es peor aún. Deberías haber muerto tú.

—¡Ya basta Ronald! —le gritó su hermano y le cogió del brazo, tirando de él—. No le hagas caso. Todavía se cree enamorado de Hermione a pesar de que ella lo rechazara, ¡y con razón!

—Eres el menos indicado para hacer acusaciones, hermanito —los ojos azules de George se clavaron en los de su hermano y no sonreía cuando le vio—. ¿No eras tú el que robaba dinero?

Las venas del cuello de Ronald se hincharon de la ira. —Ya he pagado por ello pero Hadara no ha pagado por haber dejado morir a Hermione en _su_ casa.

Hadara escuchó un pitido en los oídos y antes de abrir la boca Theodore derribó de un puñetazo a Ronald, tirándolo al suelo de la fuerza del puño, impulsado por el odio. Charlie y Bill cogieron a Ronald cuando se levantó de un salto cuando se dispuso a seguir con la pelea y George bufó de hastío al ver la situación. Hadara, sin embargo, solo miraba fijamente al hombre que le acusaba de dejar morir a Hermione, de haberla asesinado.

—¿Qué no he pagado? —preguntó con un hilo de voz y algo en ella debió alertarlos a todos puesto que se giraron a mirarla. Su rostro se contrajo en una expresión de odio que hizo retroceder a Ronald—. ¡HAN ASESINADO A MI HIJA TAMBIÉN, PEDAZO DE MIERDA! ¿¡NO HE PAGADO SUFICIENTE!? ¡OJALÁ SEPAS LO QUE SE SIENTE ALGÚN DÍA, MALNACIDO! ¡OJALÁ SEPAS LO QUE ES AMAR A UN HIJO Y QUE TE LO ARREBATEN!

Hadara rompió a llorar y Theodore la abrazó, con ojos salpicados de lágrimas también. Se marcharon de allí segundos después pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Pasó las siguientes semanas en su casa, lejos de Inglaterra, con sus tres niños restantes en su cama mientras se recuperaba del agujero que tenía en su corazón. Draco y Blaise pasaron a encargarse de todo mientras ella y su marido lloraban la pérdida de su hija, o al menos ella lloraba en los brazos de Theodore mientras él planeaba en silencio y con una ira hirviente cómo matar a Astoria.

—Tarde o temprano pagará por lo que ha hecho —le juró Theodore en el oído—. Ella y todos los que la hayan ayudado.

Hadara se secó las lágrimas; cuando su marido juraba algo siempre acababa cumpliendo y eso era lo que más le importaba ahora. Venganza.

 **Otoño – 299 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

Cersei Lannister miró, intentando contener su gran preocupación, al mar que observaba casi cada día desganada desde su terraza en palacio. La vida se le había puesto patas arriba en tan solo tan poco tiempo que apenas sabía sí como reaccionar. Todo cambió desde que Joffrey mandó encarcelar a Ned Stark, pensó con el rostro enfurecido; los Stark habían logrado desde tiempos inmemoriales, sin tan siquiera quererlo, torcerle cada plan que urdía.

Primero, el maldito mocoso trepa torres. Les había pillado in fraganti a Jaime y a ella en el acto y solo la falta de escrúpulos de su hermano gemelo y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le había hecho perder la memoria habían conseguido librarla del filo de la espada. Después había sido ese estúpido y piojo lobo, quien había sido capaz de salvar la vida a su amo cuando se suponía que su asesino iba a deshacerse de los cabos sueltos. Arya, la marimacho de los Stark, haciéndole perder respeto frente a a la Corte mientras intentaba que la castigaran por atacar a su hijo. Sansa, quién con su inocencia pueril había logrado poner a su propio hermano, el enano, de su lado cuando era acosada por Joffrey. Eddar, capaz de hacer que Robert la ignorara y menospreciara frente a todos con solo abrir la boca.

Podría haber seguido, consumida por el odio como estaba, pero no había persona que odiara más que a la difunta Lyanna Stark. El fantasma siempre de lo que fue el pasado: de cómo le robó a Rhaegar Targaryen, de cómo engatusó a su futuro marido Robert, de cómo se alzó sobre la mismísima princesa Elia gracias a su supuesta belleza e hizo que Cersei no pareciera más que una niñata queriendo jugar con las mayores en la Corte. Lyanna Stark, que incluso muerta, era incapaz de desaparecer de las mentes ajenas. La envidia la corroía por dentro como el ácido y vio como sus uñas sangraban, agrietándose contra el mármol de la barandilla de la ira que poseía en su interior.

Ahora su hijo estaba muerto, su propio hermano pequeño era el culpable y para más inri había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Su otro hermano, y amante, había sido secuestrado por los Stark y ahora ni siquiera tenía a Sansa que era su única baza para intercambiar a Jaime. Había pensado que tenía tiempo de quebrar la fachada de los Stark pero ahora el juego había cambiado por completo. El mayor problema era que Joffrey, el Rey, se había casado minutos antes de morir y ahora Margaery Tyrrell era la Reina Regente. La única forma de arreglarlo estaba bastante clara.

—Ambas sabemos lo que va a pasar —empezó Olenna Tyrrell con la tranquilidad de quién sabe que tiene todos los ases en su mano—. Margaery es la Reina, por mucho que haya sido por menos de una hora. Los Lannister no constáis con el apoyo de los Baratheon con Renly muerto y Stannis pretendiendo el trono, ni de los Stark y sus aliados… Me temo que estáis sola, querida.

Cersei no pudo mediar palabra ya que sus dientes estaban apretados de la ira. La vieja Tyrrell continuó como si nada.

—Pero queda otra opción, vuestra única opción de hecho. Los Tyrrell no disputarán el trono a los Lannister si Margaery se casa con Tommen, de esa forma ambas Casas estarán en el poder y nadie se verá afectado por… posibles rencores, dejémoslo así.

Se levantó de la silla y se fue, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su sien, y solo cuando gritó y arrojó todo lo que estaba en su camino pudo pensar con algo más de claridad y se dio cuenta que era la única forma de seguir en Desembarco del Rey. La única forma de ganar tiempo mientras pensaba cómo salir del pozo de mierda en el que había caído.

Cuando aceptó el trato no pudo ni siquiera hacerlo en persona, lo hizo por carta, puesto que, si tenía que ver el semejante satisfecho y el deje de superioridad que a veces ni se esmeraba por disimular en la cara de Olenna Tyrrell la mataría allí mismo y, aunque algún día pensaba hacerlo, sabía que todavía no era ese día.

 **Otoño – 299 AC, Valyria**

—Esto es increíble —se dijo a sí mismo Tyrion Lannister y Griff solo puso asentir.

—Siento que cada vez estoy más cerca…

Tyrion miró al chico que los había acompañado durante semanas. Era raro como pocas personas que hubiera conocido. No lo decía porque actuara raro o porque fuera idiota ni porque vistiera mal… De hecho no sabía qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de él. Quizás no fuera una sola cosa sino más bien un cúmulo de pequeños detalles que, en realidad, no encajaban con lo que se suponía que debía ser un chico de quizás 17 o 18 veranos.

Su cuerpo alto y desgarbado le recordaba peligrosamente a alguien del pasado pero sus recuerdos eran borrosos, como si fueran de hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Luego estaba ese cabello azul claramente teñido, herencia de una madre tyrosh que sin embargo era incapaz de ver en sus facciones refinadas. Su tez pálida de aspecto noble, sus rasgos finos, sus ojos oscuros que juraría eran una mezcla amatista y gris perlado… Sinceramente, todo en él era una contradicción andante y aunque le encantaban los misterios prefería resolverlos mientras no estuviera borracho y resacoso a la vez.

Dejó de contemplarle para contemplar el paisaje. No podía creer que aquello hubiera sido la Antigua Valyria, o como ahora llamaban la Renacida Valyria. Los prados verdes que se extendían más allá de lo que sus ojos podían devorar con la mirada, los árboles frutales libres de cualquier maldición, el reflejo casi cegador de las aguas exóticas del este… No tenía suficientes ojos para observar todo lo que lo rodeaba y cuando menos lo esperó se encontraron frente a las puertas de un gran palacio, y decía puertas a falta de una expresión más correcta puesto que no había puertas.

La gran muralla que rodeaba la ciudad era de piedra casi caliza y al acercarse vio que era mármol, como si hubieran construido la muralla aprovechando las paredes de una gran cantera. El reflejo de los minerales era como ver miles de estrellas en brillando bajo el sol. El gran hueco en la muralla estaba totalmente desprotegido hasta que pasaron bajo los grandes muros y vio que enrollada, si podía explicarse así, había una puerta de hierro como dividida en fragmentos. La invención tan extraña y nunca vista antes le dejó allí, de pie, pensando pero entonces se le pasó poco a poco la borrachera debido a la falta de vino y vio como cientos de personas caminaban de un lado a otro, hablando y riendo, comprando y mirando las mercancías que podía ver extendidas en las barracas de madera a ambos lados del camino de piedra.

A lo lejos, calle arriba, vio, en lo alto de lo que parecía ser un pequeño monte, una gran estructura blanca que estaba iluminada casi mágicamente bajo el cielo despejado y el sol radiante. Podía ver la veintena de columnas blancas y enormes aguantar lo pisos que debía tener el palacio que era igual de alto que de ancho. Ondeando orgullosamente se mostraba la bandera negra y roja de la Casa Targaryen y de pronto sintió un nudo en su garganta puesto que estaba, como se solía decir, en la boca del lobo. Solo que no era un lobo sino un dragón.

Se levantó un extraño viento que movió peligrosamente las telas que vendía un tendero y le quitó un sombrero de paja a un payés que pasaba por allí casi arrastrando tras de sí a una vaca tozuda pero aún así nadie se inmutó. Miró al cielo cuando algo momentáneamente lo tapó y se le descolgó la boca cuando se dio cuenta que no había uno, ni dos, sino tres dragones bailando y jugando entre ellos muy, muy arriba. Tan arriba que apenas lograba escuchar sus rugidos y gruñidos.

—Niños… —se mofó Varys y le cogió del hombro pero él no podía apartar la mirada.

Solo cuando los perdió de vista se dio cuenta que habían llegado a los pies de las innumerables escaleras que conducían a las puertas de palacio. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de compadecerse al perder de vista a los dragones puesto que allí arriba, ataviada con un vestido de tirantes, corpiño de diamantes y una falda levemente rosada de tul, ondeando con la brisa, tan suave a los ojos como una nube estaba Daenerys Targaryen, con el cabello rubio plateado recogido en un moño bajo y una corona de flores de metal llena de diamantes y amatistas a juego con sus ojos violetas de luna. En sus brazos, apoyado sobre una de sus caderas, reposaba un niño de apenas un par de veranos con los mismos ojos de luna, que los examinaban curiosos, cabello blanco y tez color caramelo le hacían ver adorable en los brazos de su madre. Si hubiera sido religioso habría jurado allí mismo, arrodillado sin darse cuenta ante su imponente presencia y falto de aliento debido a su belleza, que estaba ante la mismísima diosa Madre.

Una voz le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. —Por fin os encuentro, mi Reina.

Los ojos amatista se desviaron de los suyos y fueron a parar a los del joven Gryff.

—¿Y vos sois? —le preguntó con la misma curiosidad que se reflejaba en los ojos de su hijo.

—El Joven Gryff me llaman algunos —e hizo una reverencia profunda, cargada de respeto.

—¿Le llaman o se llama? —Tyrion reparó en ese detalle y miró de reojo a Gryff que sonreía pícaramente.

—Me llaman. Mi verdadero nombre es Aegon, Aegon Targaryen, _tía_.

Y tanto Tyrion como Varys se quedaron allí de pie, con la boca colgando. Otra vez.

* * *

 **...Sé qué hace un montón de tiempo que dije que iba a actualizar, el problema es que pensaba que ya lo había hecho (xd...). Justamente cuando he ido a empezar el siguiente capítulo me he dado cuenta que no lo había subido.**

 **Por otro lado, como ya os dije, no la he abandonado. Lo cierto es que he estado trabajando a tiempo completo y estudiando al mismo tiempo y casi me vuelvo loca. A ver si puedo compaginar mejor ambas cosas y subo más a menudo los capítulos porque la trama la tengo totalmente pensada, solo me queda escribirlo.**

 **Nada, que os guste y gracias por los reviews y PM.**

 **;)**

 **B.**


End file.
